


The Morgenstern Legacy

by Clarissaamorgenstern



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle Strategies, Book 1: City of Bones, Book 2: City of Ashes, Book 3: City of Glass, Book 4: City of Fallen Angels, Book 5: City of Lost Souls, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Changes in alliances, Coercion, Dark War, Death Threats, Dom Jonathan Morgenstern, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom is not another word for hell, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Fragments of the books changed, Funerals, Half-Sibling Incest, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Infernal Cup, Infernal mist, Kidnapping, Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin, Mention of the Battle of the Burren, Mention of the Battle of the Citadel, Mentions of Stephen and Celine Herondale, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mortal Cup, Multi, Name Changes, New York City, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Canon Compliant, Not Sizzy, Partial Mind Control, Praetor Lupus, Psychological Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seelie Court, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Clarissa Morgenstern, Sub Jace Wayland, The plague, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Treason, Vaginal Sex, heavenly fire, not malec
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissaamorgenstern/pseuds/Clarissaamorgenstern
Summary: Desde el día en el que Sebastian apareció en su habitación, Clary sabe que el momento de entregarse ha llegado. Jace y ella deben dejarlo todo atrás para que el mundo sea salvado.Aunque, en las sombras, Jonathan Morgenstern planea venganza contra los nefilim mientras espera a lo que queda de su familia. Al fin el legado Morgenstern será suyo.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Legado de los Morgenstern](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723557) by Claudialm1. 



Las ventanas del piso superior estaban abiertas, y la fresca brisa que soplaba en el corredor, cargada del olor de la piedra de la ciudad y del agua del canal, le apartó el cabello del rostro. Clary llegó a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta... y se quedó helada.

La luz mágica latía en su mano y lanzaba brillantes rayos por la habitación. Había alguien sentado en su cama. Un alguien alto, con el cabello casi blanco, una espada sobre el regazo y un brazalete de plata que brillaba como fuego bajo la luz mágica.

<Si no puedo convencer al Cielo, moveré los Infiernos>

-Hola, hermana mía- la saludó Sebastian.

Clary oyó su propia respiración resonarle en los oídos. Pensó en la primera vez que Luke la había llevado a nadar al lago de la granja, y en cómo se había hundido tan profundamente en el agua azul verdosa que el mundo exterior desapareció y sólo quedó el sonido de su propio corazón, resonante y distorsionado. Se preguntó si había dejado el mundo atrás, si siempre estaría perdida, hasta que Luke la sacó, desorientada y escupiendo agua, de nuevo a la luz.

En ese momento se sentía igual, como si se hubiera topado con otro mundo, distorsionado, sofocante e irreal. La habitación era la misma, los mismos muebles gastados y paredes de madera, la coloreada alfombra, apagada y blanqueada por la luz de la luna, pero Sebastian había aparecido en medio de todo eso como una flor exótica y venenosa saliendo de un lecho de hierbas comunes.

En lo que le pareció a cámara lenta, Clary se volvió para salir corriendo por la puerta abierta, pero vio que se le cerraba en la cara. Una fuerza invisible la sujetó, la hizo volverse y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared del cuarto. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la madera. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas de dolor y trató de mover las piernas. No pudo. Estaba clavada a la pared, paralizada de la cintura para abajo.

-Mis disculpas por el hechizo de sujeción- se excusó Sebastian en un tono ligero y burlón. Se apoyó en las almohadas y estiró los brazos hasta tocar el cabezal, arqueándose como un gato. la camiseta se le subió y le dejó al descubierto el estómago, blanco y plano, marcado con líneas de runas. Había algo que pretendía ser claramente seductor en esa postura, algo dentro de ella se movió-. Me ha costado un poco prepararlo, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. No se pueden correr riesgos.

-Sebastian- Para su sorpresa, la voz no le tembló. Clary notaba cada centímetro de su piel. Se sentía expuesta y vulnerable, como si estuviera sin traje o sin protección ante una cascada de cristales rotos que cayeran de lo alto-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El anguloso rostro de Sebastian estaba pensativo, escrutante. Una serpiente tumbada al sol, despertándose, aún no peligrosa.

-Porque te he añorado, hermanita ¿Tú me has añorado?

Clary pensó en gritar, pero Sebastian le pondría una daga en el cuello antes de que consiguiera emitir cualquier sonido. Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Había sobrevivido a él antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-La última vez que nos vimos me apuntabas con una ballesta a la espalda- contestó ella-. Así que la respuesta es no.

Él trazó un lento dibujo en el aire con el dedo.

-Mentirosa.

-Tú también -replicó ella-. No has venido aquí porque me añorabas; has venido porque quieres algo. ¿Qué?

De repente, él se puso en pie con gran agilidad, demasiado rápido como para que ella captara el movimiento. El cabello casi blanco le caía sobre los ojos. Clary recordó estar en la orilla del Sena con él, mirando como la luz le iluminaba el pelo, tan fino y claro como el delicado estambre de un diente de león. Se preguntó si Valentine habría sido igual de joven.

-Quizá quiera negociar una tregua- respondió Sebastian.

-La Clave no va a negociar ninguna tregua contigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Después de lo de anoche?- Dio un paso hacia ella. Clary volvió a darse cuenta de que no podía escapar corriendo. Contuvo un grito-. Estamos en dos bandos diferentes. Tenemos ejércitos enfrentados. ¿No es eso lo que se hace? ¿Negociar una tregua? Es eso o luchar hasta que uno pierda tanta gente como para rendirse. Pero quizá no me interese una tregua con ellos. Quizá solo me interese una tregua contigo y con Jace.

-¿Por qué? Tú no perdonas. Lo se. Lo que hice, tú no lo perdonarías.

Sebastian se movió de nuevo, un seco destello, y de repente estaba encima de ella, con los dedos rodeándole la muñeca izquierda y sujetándosela por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué parte? ¿La destrucción de mi casa, de la casa de nuestro padre? ¿Traicionarme y mentirme? ¿Romper mi lazo con Jace?

Clary podía verle la rabia en los ojos, notar los latidos de su corazón.

Lo único que deseaba era darle una patada, pero las piernas no se le movían. Le tembló la voz.

-Cualquiera.

Lo tenía tan cerca que notó cuándo relajó el cuerpo. Era delgado como un galgo, musculoso, duro; sus afilados ángulos la aprisionaban.

-Creo que puedes haberme hecho un favor. Quizá incluso era lo que pretendías - continuó Sebastian. Y Clary pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos; los iris tan oscuros que casi se fundían con las pupilas-. Era demasiado dependiente del legado y la protección de nuestro padre. De Jace. Tenía que valerme por mí mismo. A veces debes perderlo todo para volver a ganarlo, y la recuperación es aún más dulce tras la pérdida hermanita. Yo solo he forjado importantes alianzas, yo solo he tomado los Institutos de Bangkok, Buenos Aires, Los Ángeles...

-Tú solo has asesinado gente y destruido familias- replicó ella-. Había un vigilante fuera de esta casa. Estaba aquí para protegerme. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-Recordarle que debía hacer mejor su trabajo -Contestó Sebastian-. Proteger a mi hermanita, pero, de todas formas no se por qué te preocupas tanto por él. Ni siquiera era uno de los tuyos querida hermana.- Alzó la mano con la que no aprisionaba la muñeca contra la pared y le cogió un rizo del cabello y lo frotó entre los dedos.- Uno pensaría que tras ver a mis Oscurecidos en el Burren y la Ciudadela los Cazadores se darían cuenta de que algunos de los habitantes de Idris han sido liberados de vuestras estúpidas leyes angelicales. Mírame Clary, mírame.

Ella lo miró sin ganas. Sebastian le clavaba los negros ojos con una aguda ansia; contrastaban con el cabello casi blanco, la pálida piel, el ligero rubor en las mejillas. La artista que había en Clary sabía que era hermoso, del mismo modo que eran hermosas las panteras, o las botellas de veneno hirviente. Luke le había dicho una vez que su talento era ver la belleza y el horror en las cosas corrientes. Y aunque su hermano no tenía nada de corriente, en él, ella veía ambas cosas.

-Lucifer Morningstar era el ángel más hermoso del Cielo, la creación de la que más orgulloso se sentía Dios. Y entonces llegó el día en el que Lucifer se negó a inclinarse ante la humanidad. Ante los humanos. Porque sabía que eran inferiores a ellos. Nosotros somos Morgenstern, los hijos de Lucifer. Somos mucho más hermosos cuando caemos. Y tal como él y todos los ángeles que se unieron a él seremos lanzados al abismo, junto con Lilith, mi madre.

-Yo no soy como tú, si quieres caer, adelante, hazlo. Pero nunca estaré contigo ni con ese demonio, que no es tu madre.

-Tienes razón. Es más que mi madre. Si fuera mi madre, yo sería un brujo. En vez de eso, me alimentaron con su sangre antes de nacer. Soy algo muy diferente de un brujo, algo mucho mejor. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que Lilith también fue un ángel.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué los demonios son ángeles que tomaron malas decisiones en su vida?

-Los demonios mayores no son tan diferentes de los ángeles -Respondió Sebastian-. Nosotros, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Lo recuerdo. Tienes un corazón oscuro dentro de ti, hija de Valentine.

-¿Y no es así?- preguntó él. Fue bajando la mano, acariciándole los rizos, hasta el cuello, y luego se la deslizó por el pecho hasta posarla en su corazón. Clary notó su latido golpeándole las venas. Quería empujarlo, pero se obligó a dejar el brazo derecho colgando sobre el costado. Tenía los dedos en el borde de la chaqueta, y bajo la chaqueta entre sus omóplatos se encontraba _Heosphoros._ Incluso si no podía matarlo, quizá podría emplear la espada para derribarlo el tiempo suficiente para que llegara ayuda. Quizá incluso podría atraparlo. No sabía como se sentía con ese respecto.

-Nuestra madre me engañó- continuó él-. Me negó y me odió. Yo era un niño y ella me odiaba. Como hizo nuestro padre.

-Valentine te crio...

-pero todo su amor fue para Jace. El problemático, el rebelde, el roto. Hice todo lo que nuestro padre me pidió, y él me odió por ello. Y también te odiaba a ti. -Le brillaban los ojos, plata sobre negro-. Resulta irónico, ¿Verdad, Clarissa? Nosotros éramos de la sangre de Valentine, y él nos odiaba. A ti porque apartaste a nuestra madre de él. Y a mí porque era exactamente lo que me había criado para ser.

Clary recordó a Jace, ensangrentado y herido, con la espada Morgenstern en la mano, en la orilla del lago Lyn. Ese había sido uno de los peores de su corta vida como Cazadora de Sombras. Jace, su Jace, había muerto ante sus ojos. Ella había sentido el dolor más absoluto ante su pérdida. No había reparado en que sus acciones la llevarían a ese instante, con su hermano pegado a ella. Sin posibilidad de moverse e indefensa.

Ella sabía que había sido egoísta, que debía haberlo pensado con mayor detenimiento antes de pedir a Raziel que trajese de vuelta al hombre que amaba. Era exactamente como Sebastian le había dicho a Jace en la Ciudadela "Y no puedes hacerme daño, por Clary. Igual que ella no pudo hacerme daño por ti. Siempre el mismo baile. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Se creería que, con toda esa obsesión por la bondad, uno de vosotros estaría dispuesto a renunciar al otro por una causa mayor. Pero no. El amor es básicamente egoísta, y también lo sois vosotros dos".

Tal vez había llegado el momento de sacrificarse. Tal vez eso era lo que debían haber hecho desde el principio.- Sabes que lo que digo es la verdad -dijo él.

-Pero no sé por qué importa- Aunque Clary lo sabía perfectamente, lo había sabido desde el momento en el que conoció a Sebastian en Idris. Incluso desde el momento en el que había visto a Jace por primera vez. Ellos no eran parte de ese mundo. Su padre había jugado con fuerzas ajenas a él para su beneficio propio. Había querido crear guerreros que superasen a los Cazadores de Sombras en habilidades por su resentimiento hacia los subterráneos.

-¡Porque somos iguales!- Sebastian continuó, alzando la voz. Ella se encogió, aunque había desistido en su intento por agarrar la empuñadura de Heosphoros. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ella sabía que nunca podría contener a su hermano el tiempo suficiente; ni siquiera cuando tenía total libertad de movimiento podría ganarle. ¿Cómo pensaba que tendría una mínima oportunidad siquiera de vencerlo en ese momento, cuando estaba totalmente a su merced?- Eres mía- añadió él, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por contener su voz-. Siempre has sido mía. Cuando naciste, fuiste mía, mi hermana, aunque no me conocieras. Hay lazos que nada puede romper. Y por eso te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad de qué?- dijo ella casi sin aliento. La decisión estaba tomada, pero necesitaba que su hermano le prometiese que nada le iba a suceder a todas las personas que dejaban atrás. Su madre, Luke, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon... la lista era prácticamente interminable, pero sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que no podría salvarlos a todos. Las lágrimas le quemaban tras los ojos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

-Voy a ganar esto- afirmó él, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, era obvio que su hermano ganaría la guerra-. Lo sabes. Estuviste en el Burren y en la Ciudadela. Has visto el poder de los Oscurecidos. Sabes lo que puede hacer la Copa Infernal. Si le das la espalda a Alacante, vienes conmigo y me juras tu lealtad, te daré lo que no le he dado nunca a nadie, porque lo he reservado para ti. -Clary dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Sabía que Jace estaba en camino, y que su hermano era consciente de ello. Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos una sonrisa fría se extendió por su rostro.- Jace también podrá venir con nosotros, bajo las mismas condiciones, le ofreceré lo mismo que a ti.

-¿Qué nos darás?

Entonces él sonrió, exhalando, como si la pregunta fuera, de algún modo, un alivio. Pareció brillar por un momento en su propia convicción; mirarlo era como ver arder una ciudad.

-Piedad- Contestó.


	2. Chapter 2

La cena era sorprendentemente elegante. Magnus había cenado con las hadas sólo unas pocas veces en toda su vida, y la decoración siempre había tendido a ser naturalista: mesa de troncos, cubertería hecha con ramas elaboradamente trabajadas, bandejas de frutos secos y bayas. Siempre se había quedado con la impresión de que habría disfrutado más de haber sido una ardilla.

Sin embargo, en Idris, en la casa que cedían a los seres mágicos, la mesa estaba puesta con manteles de lino blanco. Luke, Jocelyn, Raphael, Meliorn y Magnus comían en platos de caoba pulida; las botellas eran de cristal y la cubertería, por deferencia tanto a Luke como a las hadas presentes, no era de plata ni de hierro, sino de delicados tallos. Los caballeros hadas hacían guardia, silenciosos e inmóviles, en cada una de las salidas de la estancia. Largas picas blancas que desprendían una tenue iluminación se hallaban a su lado, y proporcionaban un suave brillo a lo largo de la estancia.

La comida tampoco era mala. Magnus pinchó un trozo de coq au vin realmente decente y masticó pensativo. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía mucho apetito. Estaba nervioso; un estado que le resultaba abominable. En algún lugar fuera de allí, más allá de esos muros y de esa obligatoria cena, se hallaba Alec. No los separaba un gran espacio geográfico. Claro que en Nueva York tampoco habían estado muy lejos el uno del otro, pero el espacio que los separaba no eran kilómetros, sino las experiencias vitales de Magnus.

Era raro, pensó. Siempre se había considerado una persona valiente. Se necesitaba coraje para vivir una vida inmortal y no cerrar el corazón y la mente a gente o experiencias nuevas. Porque lo que era nuevo era casi siempre temporal. Y lo que era temporal te rompía el corazón.

-¿Magnus? -Lo llamó Luke, agitando un tenedor de madera casi bajo su nariz-. ¿Estás prestando atención?

-¿Qué? Claro que sí -respondió Magnus, y tomó un trago de vino.- Estoy de acuerdo. Al cien por cien.

-¿De verdad? -repicó Jocelyn con sequedad-. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que los subterráneos deberían desatenderse del problema de Sebastian y su ejército oscuro y dejárselo a los Cazadores de Sombras, como si fuera un asunto exclusivo de estos?

-Ya te he dicho que no estaba prestando atención -indicó Raphael, al que le habían servido una fondue de sangre y parecía estar disfrutándola inmensamente.

-Bueno, es un asunto de los Cazadores de Sombras... -comenzó Magnus, y luego suspiró mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa. El vino era bastante fuerte y comenzaba a sentirse achispado-. Vale, de acuerdo, no estaba escuchando. Y no, claro que no creo eso...

-El perrito faldero de los Cazadores de Sombras -soltó Meliorn. Tenía los verdes ojos entrecerrados. Los seres mágicos y los brujos siempre habían mantenido una relación un tanto difícil. A ninguno de ellos les gustaban demasiado los cazadores de sombras, lo que les proporcionaba un enemigo común, pero los seres mágicos despreciaban a los brujos por estar dispuestos a hacer magia por dinero. Por su parte, los brujos desdeñaban a los seres mágicos por su incapacidad de mentir, sus costumbres inalterables y su tendencia a molestar tontamente a los mundanos agriándoles la leche y robándoles las vacas-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que desees conservar tu cordialidad con los cazadores de sombras, aparte del hecho de que uno de ellos es tu querido?

Luke tosió violentamente sobre su vino. Jocelyn le palmeó la espalda. Raphael parecía divertido.

-Ponte al día, Meliorn -replicó Magnus-. Ya nadie dice "querido".

-Además -añadió Luke-. Han roto. -Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró-. Y la verdad, ¿Es necesario estar cotilleando ahora? No veo como las relaciones personales de nadie tienen que ver con esto.

-Todo tiene que ver con las relaciones personales -sentenció Raphael, mientras hundía algo de mal aspecto en su fondue-. ¿Por qué tenéis este problema los cazadores de sombras? Porque Jonathan Morgenstern os ha jurado venganza. ¿Por qué ha jurado vengarse? Porque odia a su padre y a su madre. no deseo ofenderos -añadió, señalando a Jocelyn con un gesto de cabeza. -Pero todos sabemos que es la verdad.

-No es ninguna ofensa -contestó Jocelyn, aunque su tono era glacial-. De no ser por Valentine y por mí, Jonathan no existiría, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Asumo total responsabilidad por eso.

Luke parecía a punto de estallar.

-Fue Valentine quien lo convirtió en un monstruo -indicó-. Y sí, Valentine era un cazador de sombras. Pero no es como si el Consejo lo hubiera respaldado o apoyado, ni a él ni a su hijo. Están abiertamente en guerra con Sebas...Jonathan y quieren vuestra ayuda. Todas las razas, licántropos, vampiros, brujos, y sí, las hadas, tienen el potencial de hacer el bien o el mal. Parte del propósito de los Acuerdos es decir que todos los que hacemos el bien, o tratamos de hacerlo, estamos unidos contra los que hacen el mal. Sin tener en cuenta los lazos de sangre.

Magnus apuntó a Luke con el tenedor.

-Eso -dijo- ha sido un bonito discurso. -Calló un momento. Estaba arrastrando las palabras, sin duda. ¿Cómo se había emborrachado tanto con tan poco vino? Por lo general tenía mucho más cuidado. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de vino es este? -preguntó.

Meliorn se echó atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Acaso el vintage no te complace, brujo? -respondió con un destello en los ojos.

Jocelyn dejó su copa lentamente.

-Cuando las hadas responden una pregunta con otra pregunta, es mala señal.

-Jocelyn... -Luke fue a ponerle la mano en la muñeca.

Falló.

Se miró tontamente la mano por un instante, y luego la bajó lentamente hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué has hecho, Meliorn? -preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra con mucho cuidado.

El caballero hada se echó a reír. El sonido fue una mezcolanza musical a oídos de Magnus. El brujo fue a dejar su copa de vino, pero se dio cuenta de que ya la había derribado. El vino se había extendido por la mesa como la sangre. Alzó la mirada y miró a Raphael, pero este ya estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa, inmóvil. Magnus trató de formar su nombre con los dormidos labios, pero no le salió ningún sonido.

De algún modo, consiguió ponerse en pie. La sala le daba vueltas. Vio a Luke hundirse en la silla. Jocelyn se puso en pie, pero sólo consiguió desplomarse sobre el suelo; la estela le cayó rodando de la mano. Magnus fue a trompicones hasta la puerta y la abrió...

En el otro lado se hallaban los Oscurecidos, cubiertos con sus trajes de combate rojos. Tenían el rostro inexpresivo, los brazos y el cuello decorados con runas, pero ninguna le resultó familiar. Esas no eran las runas del Ángel. Hablaban de disonancia, de reinos demoníacos y oscuros, de poderes caídos.

Magnus trató de alejarse de ellos, y las piernas le cedieron. Cayó de rodillas. Algo blanco se alzó ante él. Era Meliorn, con su armadura nívea, que se apoyaba en una rodilla para mirar a Magnus a la cara.

-Hijo de demonio -dijo-. ¿De verdad creías que alguna vez nos aliaríamos con los de tu especie?

Magnus respiró hondo. El mundo se le estaba oscureciendo por los bordes, como una fotografía al quemarse, curvándose por los lados.

-Los seres mágicos no mienten -dijo balbuceante.

-Niño -replicó Meliorn, y casi había compasión en su voz-. ¿no sabes después de todos estos años que el engaño se puede ocultar a plena vista? Oh, después de todo, eres un inocente.

Magnus trató de alzar la voz para protestar y decir que era cualquier cosa menos inocente, pero las palabras no le llegaban a la boca. Sin embargo, la oscuridad si llegó, y se lo llevó.

-

A Clary se le retorcía el corazón en el pecho. Piedad. Una palabra tan simple que nunca había guardado tanto significado para Clarissa. Ella había esperado mil cosas por parte de su hermano, pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la piedad en lo más mínimo.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres decir con piedad?- Dijo intentando sonar fuerte, pero su voz escapó de entre sus labios en un susurro-. Me harás beber de la Copa Infernal. Me convertirás en uno de tus Oscurecidos, como hiciste con Amatis...

-No -negó, y en su voz se escuchaba una extraña urgencia.- No te cambiaré si no quieres. Os perdonaré a Jace y a ti. Podréis estar juntos.

-Juntos contigo -replicó ella, fallando en su intento de conseguir que las palabras estuviesen teñidas de ironía. Él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Juntos conmigo. Sólo tendréis que jurarme lealtad, y prometo en el nombre del Ángel al que tanto amáis que os creeré. Cuando todo lo demás cambie, solo os conservaré a vosotros.

Jace estaba llegando; ambos hermanos podían sentirlo, Jonathan ya sabía la respuesta que le daría su hermana, pero aún tendría que esperar unos minutos hasta que el chico ángel hiciese su aparición.

-¿Qué pasa si no acepto?- Su expresión se oscureció. Su hermana estaba jugando con él, retrasándolo. Aún creía que su amado Jace la salvaría.

-Si me rechazas ahora, transformaré a todos los que amas en Oscurecidos, y a ti te dejaré para el final, para que tengas que verlos cambiar cuando aún te cause dolor.- Su hermanita tragó saliva. Los verdes orbes se movían a una velocidad imposible, tratando de contener las lágrimas que ambos sabían que estaba reteniendo. Lo miró por un segundo, verde contra negro, mientras contestaba.

-¿Esa es tu piedad?

-La piedad, hermanita, es a condición de que aceptes.- Clarissa se negó a mirarlo por unos instantes. Su roja cabecita echada hacia delante. Jonathan tomó uno de los rizos de su hermana admirando la rica tonalidad de su cabello. No era como el de Jocelyn, pero tampoco se asemejaba en nada al de la reina Seelie. El cabello de su hermana era anaranjado, como el borde de las estrellas que surcaban el amanecer, como las alas de los ángeles cuando caían desde el cielo.

Sus hermanos caerían tarde o temprano; él se aseguraría de ello. Ni siquiera los ángeles se interpondrían en su plan. Con un último vistazo a su hermana, salió por la ventana con la silenciosa promesa de volver.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace entró por la ventana de su habitación, las cortinas ondeando a su espalda empujadas por la brisa del canal con los ojos tan duros como piedras de ágata. Llevaba puesto el traje de combate, la espada en la mano, aún con la sombra de los hematomas en el mentón y cuello. Su expresión, al mirar a Clary era de puro alivio.

-¿Estás bien Clary?- Ella asintió, de repente sentía la garganta muy seca. Había estado a punto de decirle que sí a su hermano en su nombre y en el de Jace, y estaba segura de que él lo había notado.

Jace corrió a abrazarla, pero ella seguía sin poder moverse. El hechizo de sujeción que su hermano había usado era demasiado fuerte. Jace intentó abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió. Dio un golpe seco en ella y se escucharon varias voces detrás. Se escuchó un ruido repentino y la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que sus piernas cedían.

\- Clary, Clary, estoy aquí, no pasa nada.- Jace la cogió entre sus brazos mientras el mundo se volvía negro.

Jace dejó la estela en el brazo del sofá y pasó el dedo por el iratze que le había dibujado a Clary en el brazo. Un aro de plata le relucía en la muñeca. En algún momento, Clary supuso que cuando se desmayó, el había recogido el brazalete que parecía habérsele caído a su hermano y se lo había puesto en la muñeca. Entendió que él lo había dejado allí para que pudiesen encontrarlo cuando llegase el momento.

-¿Cómo va?

-Mejor. Gracias. -Clary llevaba los vaqueros enrollados por encima de las rodillas, y observaba como los morados que tenía en las piernas iban desapareciendo lentamente. Estaban en una habitación del Gard, una especie de salón de lectura, supuso Clary. Había varias mesas y un largo sofá de cuero colocado ante una chimenea en la que ardía un pequeño fuego. Los libros se alineaban en una de las paredes. La sala estaba iluminada únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea. A través de la ventana abierta se veía Alacante y las brillantes torres de los demonios.

-Hey. -Jace la miró con sus ojos dorados-. ¿Estás bien?

Quiso decir que sí, pero la respuesta se le atascó en la garganta. Físicamente estaba bien. Las runas le habían curado los hematomas. Ella estaba bien; Simon, que se había quedado frito a causa de la sangre drogada, había dormido durante todo el episodio y en ese momento seguía durmiendo en otra habitación del Gard.

Habían enviado un mensaje a Luke y a Jocelyn. La cena a la que asistían estaba protegida con salvaguardas por seguridad, les había explicado Jia, pero lo recibirían al salir. Clary tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos. El mundo le parecía inestable. Jonathan se había ido, al menos de momento, pero Clary seguía sintiéndose destrozada, angustiada, furiosa, con ganas de venganza y triste.

Antes de salir de casa de Amatis, los guardias habían dejado a Jace coger una bolsa con sus cosas: una muda de ropa, el traje de combate, la estela, una libreta de dibujo y armas. Por un lado deseaba cambiarse de ropa, librarse del contacto de su hermano en la tela, pero por otro no quería salir de la habitación, no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien. -Se bajó las perneras de los vaqueros, se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea. Sabía que Jace la observaba desde el sofá. Extendió las manos como para calentárselas en el fuego, aunque no tenía frío. Lo cierto era que cada vez que pensaba en esa noche sentía una oleada de fuego líquido corriéndole por el cuerpo. Le temblaban las manos, y las contempló con una extraña distancia, como si fueran las de un desconocido.

-Sebastian te tiene miedo -dijo- estaba seguro de que esta noche le diríamos que sí, pero se ha ido antes de obtener la respuesta.

-Le da miedo el fuego celestial -la corrigió Jace-. No creo que sepa exactamente lo que hace, al menos no mejor de lo que lo sabemos nosotros. Pero una cosa es cierta, ha venido a por ti.

-A por nosotros, quieres decir. Esta noche ha venido a por ambos, la manera en la que me ha hablado me ha dado a entender que nos quiere a los dos.

-Nunca he estado tan asustado de nadie -dijo Jace, mascando las palabras.

Clary sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Jace decir eso; la mayor parte de su vida había ocultado expertamente su miedo, su dolor y cualquier vulnerabilidad perceptible. Quiso decirle algo, algo sobre que no debía tener miedo, pero no pudo. Ella también estaba asustada, y sabía que tenían buenas razones para estarlo. Nadie en Idris tenía mejores razones que ellos para estar aterrados.

-Se ha arriesgado mucho viniendo aquí -continuó Jace-. Ha dejado saber a la Clave que puede atravesar las salvaguardas. Tratarán de alzarlas de nuevo. Puede que funcione, aunque sabemos que no, pero sin duda ha sido un inconveniente para él. Tenía mucha necesidad de verte. Tanto como para que el riesgo corriese la pena.

-Es por eso por lo que tenemos que ir con él Jace. Va a arrasar el mundo con fuego hasta que accedamos.

-Clary. -Jace se puso en pie y fue hacia ella con las manos por delante-. ¿Estás...?

Ella se encogió, apartándose de él. Una luz de asombro destelló en los dorados ojos del chico.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se miró las manos; el leve brillo del fuego era visible en sus venas-. ¿El fuego celestial?

-No es eso -contestó ella.

-Entonces...

-Sebastian. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero es que... no pude.

Jace no se movió, sólo la miró.

-Clary, ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia el fuego; observó cómo las llamas, doradas, verdes y azul zafiro, se perseguían unas a otras.

-En noviembre -comenzó-, antes de la batalla del Burren, después de que te fueras del apartamento, él se dio cuenta de que yo lo había estado espiando. Me... me golpeó, me lanzó a través de una mesa de vidrio. Me tiró al suelo. Casi lo maté, estuve a punto de clavarle un trozo de vidrio en el cuello, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía, te estaría matando a ti también, así que no pude hacerlo. Y él estaba encantado. Se rio y me empujó contra el suelo. Me estaba quitando la ropa y recitando trozos del _Cantar de los Cantares_ mientras me decía que los hermanos solían casarse entre ellos para mantener puras las líneas de sangre, que yo le pertenecía. Como si yo fuera una maleta con el monograma de su nombre grabado en mi piel...

Jace parecía asombrado de un modo que ella pocas veces lo había visto asombrarse. Podía descifrar las diferentes capas de su expresión: dolor, miedo, aprensión.

-¿Te... él te...?

-¿Me violó? -dijo, y la palabra sonó terrible y fea en el silencio de la sala-. No. No lo hizo. Se... detuvo. -Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

Jace estaba blanco como la cera. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ella sólo pudo oír un eco distorsionado, como si volviera a estar bajo el agua. Temblaba violentamente, aunque hacía calor en la sala.

-Esta noche he estado a punto de decirle que sí. Las cosas que me ha dicho... de verdad está dispuesto a dejarlo todo para tenernos a ambos. Podía haberme secuestrado, esta noche no me podía mover, me tenía atrapada contra la pared, y yo no podía escapar, pero se ha detenido. Sabe que no me iré con él si tú no vienes.

-No pensarás, que después de lo que me has contado te dejaré ir con él. Lo mataré -le dijo Jace. Había recobrado algo de color en el rostro y se lo veía grisáceo-. Lo cortaré en pedazos. Le cortaré las manos por haberte tocado...

-Jace -exclamó Clary. De repente, volvía a sentirse exhausta-. Tenemos millones de razones para desear que esté muerto. Además -añadió con una sonrisa triste-, Isabelle ya le cortó la mano y no sirvió de nada.

Jace apretó el puño, se lo puso sobre el estómago y se lo hundió en el plexo solar, como si quisiera cortarse la respiración.

-Todo ese tiempo yo estaba conectado a él, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba, lo que quería. Pero no me lo imaginaba, no lo sabía. Y tú no me lo dijiste.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Jace...

-Lo sé -repuso él-. Lo sé. -Pero cerraba con tanta fuerza el puño que lo tenía blanco, con las venas muy marcadas, dibujándole una clara topografía sobre el dorso-. Lo sé, y no te culpo por no contármelo. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Si ni siquiera llegué a tiempo para enfrentarme con él. Tengo un fuego en las venas con el que debería ser posible matarlo, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrármelo cara a cara.

-Jace.

-Lo siento. Es que... ya me conoces. Sólo tengo dos reacciones ante las malas noticias. Una rabia incontrolable, y luego un giro brusco hacia un hirviente odio hacia mí mismo.

Clary permaneció en silencio. Por encima de todo estaba cansada, muy cansada. Explicarle lo que Jonathan le había hecho le había quitado un gran peso de encima; aunque sabía que había sido egoísta. Jonathan iba a volver, y en esa ocasión, ambos iban a ir con él quisiesen o no. Clary solo quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Jace estaba luchando contra sí mismo; al menos no estaba intentando esconderle nada a ella, y Clary vio el rápido paso de las emociones por sus ojos: rabia, frustración, impotencia, culpabilidad y, finalmente tristeza. Era una tristeza sorprendentemente apagada para ser Jace, y cundo él habló por fin, su voz también fue sorprendentemente apagada. Entre las palabras encontró resignación; sabía que Jace había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-Quisiera -dijo, sin mirarla a ella sino al suelo- poder decir lo adecuado, hacer lo adecuado, para que fuera más fácil para ti. Sea lo que sea que quieras de mí, quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar aquí para ti de cualquier forma que sea la mejor para ti, Clary.

-Eso -respondió ella a media voz.

Jace alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de decir. Ha sido perfecto.

Jace parpadeó.

-Bueno, me alegro, porque no estoy seguro de poder repetirlo. ¿Qué parte ha sido perfecta?

Clary sintió que se le curvaba el labio hacia arriba en un amago de sonrisa. Había algo muy de Jace en su reacción, su extraña mezcla de arrogancia y vulnerabilidad, de resistencia, amargura y devoción. Todo eso les haría bastante falta.

-Sólo quiero saber -dijo ella- que tu opinión de mí no ha cambiado. Que no me consideras peor.

-No. No -exclamó él, horrorizado-. Eres valiente y brillante y perfecta, y te amo. Te amo y siempre te he amado. Y las acciones de un loco no van a cambiar eso. Sabes que entiendo tu razonamiento, y que al final haremos lo que sugieres, pero quiero tener un mínimo de normalidad contigo antes de entregarnos para salvar al mundo.

-Siéntate -le pidió ella, y él se sentó sobre el sofá de piel, con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola. El reflejo de la luz del fuego se arremolinaba como chispas en su cabello. Clary respiró hondo, fue hacia él y se sentó en su regazo- ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella notó los músculos de los brazos, la fuerza de la espalda mientas él la abrazaba con cariño, mucho cariño. Teníalas manos hechas para luchar, y sin embargo, podía ser delicado con ella, como con su piano, con las cosas que le importaban.

Ella se apretó contra él, de lado sobre su regazo, los pies en el sofá y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Notó el rápido latir del corazón de Jace.

-Ahora -dijo ella-. Bésame.

Él vaciló.

-¿Estás segura?

Clary asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Sí -afirmó-. Dios sabe que no hemos podido hacerlo mucho últimamente, pero cada vez que te beso, cada vez que me tocas se siente como una victoria, si quieres saberlo. Jonathan hizo lo que hizo porque... porque no entiende la diferencia entre amar y poseer. Entre darte o que te cojan. Y pensó que si podía obligarme a que me diera, entonces él me tendría, sería suya, y para él eso es amor, porque no conoce nada más. Sabe que si nos pone en la diatriba de escoger entre el mundo y nuestras vidas, elegiremos al mundo. Porque somos buenos intrínsecamente.

Lo notó inspirar con fuerza ante sus palabras. Jace le frotó la mejilla contra la suya; los mechones de su cabello enredados entre sí, rojo y dorado.

Entonces ella se acurrucó contra Jace. Las llamas bailaban en la chimenea, y parte de su calor se le metió a Clary en los huesos, aunque ni siquiera el calor del fuego celestial fue capaz de derretir completamente el hielo que cubría sus venas.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó él. Le estaba pasando la mano por el cabello y dejaba que los rizos se le escaparan entre los dedos.

-En que me alegro de habértelo contado -contestó ella.- Y tú ¿En qué estás pensando?

Jace guardó silencio durante un largo instante, mientras las llamas subían y bajaban en la chimenea.

-Estaba pensando en lo que has dicho sobre Jonathan sintiéndose solo -respondió finalmente-. Intentaba recordar cómo era estar en aquella casa con él. Me llevó allí por montones de razones, seguro, pero sobre todo fue para tener compañía. La compañía de alguien que pensó que podría entenderlo, porque nos habían educado igual. Trataba de recordar si alguna vez me agradó de verdad, si me gustó pasar tiempo con él.

-No lo creo. Tú nunca parecías sentirte cómodo, no exactamente. Tú eras tú, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo eras. Es difícil de explicar.

Jace miró el fuego.

-No tan difícil -repuso-. Creo que hay una parte de nosotros que permanece separada de nuestra voluntad o nuestra mente, y que ésa fue la parte que él no pudo alcanzar. Nunca fui exactamente yo, y él lo sabía. Quiere gustar a la gente, o ser amado de verdad, por lo que es, sinceramente. Pero no piensa que tenga que cambiar para merecer ese amor; en vez de eso, quiere cambiar el mundo entero, cambiar a la humanidad, convertirlo en algo que lo ame. -Hizo una pausa- Eso es a lo que nos vamos a entregar Clary. ¿Estás segura de verdad de que quieres hacerlo?

Pero Clary estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Cuando registré sus cosas, en la casa, encontré una carta que había escrito. No estaba acabada, pero iba dirigida a "mi hermosa". Recuerdo haber pensado que era muy raro. ¿por qué razón escribiría una carta de amor? Quiero decir, entiende el sexo, más o menos, y el deseo, pero ¿El amor romántico? No, por lo que he podido comprobar.

Jace la acercó más a sí y la acomodó mejor en la curva de su costado. Ella no estaba segura de quién estaba consolando a quién, sólo de que el corazón de Jace latía firme contra su piel, y el olor a jabón, metal y sudor que despedía le resultaba familiar y reconfortante. Clary se acurrucó; el agotamiento la atrapó y la arrastró hacia abajo; los párpados le pesaban. Habían sido un día y una noche muy muy largos, y hubo otro largo día antes de ése.

-Si mi madre y Luke llegan mientras duermo, despiértame -le pidió.

-Oh, te despertarás -repuso Jace, medio adormilado-. Tu madre creerá que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de ti y me perseguirá por toda la sala con el atizador en la mano.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo te protegeré.

Jace no contestó. Ya se había dormido, respirando regularmente contra ella, el ritmo de los latidos de uno en armonía con el del otro. Ella permaneció despierta, contemplando las saltarinas llamas con el ceño fruncido; las palabras "mi hermosa" le resonaban en los oídos como el recuerdo de unas palabras oídas en un sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

-Clary. Jace. Despertad.

Clary alzó la cabeza y casi soltó un gritito cuando un tirón le recorrió el tenso cuello. Se había dormido apoyada en el hombro de Jace. Éste también dormía, encajado en el rincón del sofá con la chaqueta bajo la cabeza como almohada. La empuñadura de su espada se le clavó a Clary en la cadera cuando él gruñó y se incorporó.

La Cónsul estaba junto a ellos, vestida con la túnica del Consejo y con rostro serio. Jace se puso de pie a toda prisa.

-Cónsul -la saludó con la voz más digna que pudo, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello de punta en todas direcciones.

-Casi olvidamos que estabais los dos aquí -dijo Jia.- La reunión del Consejo ha comenzado.

Clary se levantó más despacio, estirando la espalda y el cuello. Tenía la boca seca como la tiza, y el cuerpo le dolía por la tensión y el agotamiento.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? -preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Luke?

-Os espero en el pasillo -respondió Jia, pero no se movió.

Jace estaba poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Iremos enseguida, Cónsul.

Había algo en la voz de la Cónsul que hizo que Clary la mirara de nuevo. Jia era bonita, como su hija Aline, pero en ese momento, se le marcaban arrugas de tensión en las comisuras de la boca y en los ojos. Clary había vito eso antes.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber-. Pasa algo, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y Luke?

-No estamos seguros -contestó Jia-. No han respondido al mensaje que les enviamos anoche.

Tantas impresiones en tan corto espacio de tiempo habían dejado a Clary entumecida. No tuvo que ahogar ningún grito ni soltó ninguna exclamación, sólo sintió el frío metiéndosele en las venas. Cogió a _Heosphoros_ de la mesa donde la había dejado y se la colgó al cinto. Sin mediar más palabras, pasó ante la Cónsul y salió al pasillo.

Simon la esperaba allí. Parecía desaliñado y exhausto, pálido incluso para un vampiro. Ella le apretó la mano; los dedos le rozaron el anillo de oro en forma de hoja que llevaba en el dedo.

-Simon viene a la reunión del Consejo-dijo Clary, desafiando a la Cónsul con la mirada a que pusiera algún impedimento.

Jia sólo asintió. Parecía alguien que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo.

-Puede ser el representante de los Hijos de la Noche.

-Pero Raphael iba a sustituir al representante -protestó Simon alarmado-. No estoy preparado...

-Hemos sido incapaces de localizar a ninguno de los representantes de los subterráneos, incluido Raphael. -Jia comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Las paredes eran de tablones ensamblados, con el pálido color y el penetrante olor de la madera cortada hacía poco. Ésa debía ser la parte del Gard que habían reconstruido después de la Guerra Mortal. La noche anterior, Clary estaba demasiado cansada para fijarse. Había runas de poder angelical grabadas en las paredes a intervalos. Pensó en lo que Jonathan le había dicho la noche anterior.

_"-Recordarle que debía hacer mejor su trabajo -Contestó Sebastian-. Proteger a mi hermanita, pero, de todas formas no se por qué te preocupas tanto por él. Ni siquiera era uno de los tuyos querida hermana.- Alzó la mano con la que no aprisionaba la muñeca contra la pared y le cogió un rizo del cabello y lo frotó entre los dedos.- Uno pensaría que tras ver a mis Oscurecidos en el Burren y la Ciudadela los Cazadores se darían cuenta de que algunos de los habitantes de Idris han sido liberados de vuestras estúpidas leyes angelicales."_

Si lo que Jonathan había dicho era verdadero, ni siquiera esas runas, con su intenso brillo que iluminaba el pasillo sin ventanas. Habían sido capaces de parar a los Oscurecidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que habéis sido incapaces de localizarlos? -preguntó Clary, corriendo tras la Cónsul. Simon y Jace las siguieron. El pasillo se curvaba y se internaba más profundamente en el corazón del Gard. Clary oía un estruendo apagado, como el sonido del mar, justo ante ellos.

-Ni Lucian ni tu madre han regresado de su cita en la casa de los seres mágicos. -La Cónsul se detuvo en una gran antecámara. Ahí había bastante luz natural, que penetraba a través de las ventanas hechas con emplomados de vidrio transparente y de colores. Frente a ellos había una puerta de doble hoja grabada con el tríptico de los Instrumentos Mortales del Ángel.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Clary con voz aguda-. ¿Así que siguen allí? ¿En casa de Meliorn?

Jia negó con la cabeza.

-La casa está vacía.

-Pero... ¿Qué hay de Meliorn, y de Magnus?

-Nada es seguro todavía -repuso Jia-. No hay nadie en la casa, ni los representantes responden a los mensajes. Patrick está registrando la ciudad con un grupo de guardias.

-¿Había sangre en la casa? -preguntó Jace-. ¿Señales de lucha? ¿Algo?

Jia negó con la cabeza.

-No. La comida seguía en la mesa. Es como si... hubiera desaparecido de repente.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad? -intuyó Clary-. Veo en tu expresión que hay algo más.

Jia no respondió, sólo abrió la puerta de la Cámara del Consejo. El sonido de su interior salió a la antecámara. Era el ruido que Clary había estado oyendo, como el romper del mar. Se apresuró a pasar ante la Cónsul y se detuvo en el umbral, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

La Cámara del Consejo, tan organizada sólo unos días antes, estaba llena de cazadores de sombras hablando en voz alta. Todos estaban de pie, algunos en grupo, otros solos. La mayoría de los grupos discutían. Clary no logró entender lo que decían, pero veía los gestos de enfado. Recorrió la multitud con la mirada, buscando rostros conocidos: ni Luke ni Jocelyn, pero vio a los Lightwood, Robert con su uniforme de Inquisidor junto a Maryse; vio a Aline y a Helen, y al grupo de niños Blackthorn.

Y allí, en el centro del anfiteatro, se hallaban las cuatro sillas de madera grabada de los subterráneos, colocadas en forma de semicírculo tras los atriles. Estaban vacías, y en el suelo frente a ellos, una única palabra, escrita con una letra inclinada en lo que parecía una pegajosa pintura de oro:

_Veni._

Jace pasó por delante de Clary y entró en la sala. Se le tensaron los hombros al ver lo escrito.

-Eso es icor -afirmó-. Sangre de ángel.

Como en un destello, Clary vio la biblioteca del Instituto, el suelo manchado de sangre y plumas, los huesos huecos del ángel.

_Erchomai._

"Voy de camino"

Y en ese momento, otra palabra: Veni.

"He llegado"

Un segundo mensaje. Bueno, Jonathan había estado ocupado. "Estúpida" pensó. Estúpido por su parte pensar que, tras su negativa, Jonathan había vuelto a donde quiera que estuviese. Que su visita no había sido parte de algo más grande, que él no había querido más, más destrucción, más terror, mas trastorno. Pensó en su sonrisita tras la mención de la batalla de la Ciudadela. Claro que había sido más que un ataque; había sido una distracción. Había hecho que los nefilim miraran fuera de Alacante, que buscaran por el mundo a él y a sus Oscurecidos, que se asustaran por los heridos y los muertos. Y mientras tanto, Jonathan había hallado su camino hasta el corazón del Gard y había pintado el suelo con sangre.

Cerca del estrado había un grupo de Hermanos Silenciosos en sus hábitos de color hueso, los rostros ocultos bajo la capucha. Clary recordó algo y se volvió hacia Jace.

-El hermano Zachariah... No he llegado a preguntarte si sabías si estaba bien.

Jace estaba mirando la palabra pintada en el estrado con una expresión de asco.

-Lo vi en la Basilias. Está bien. Es... diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Diferente humano -contestó Jace, y antes de que Clary pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, oyó a alguien que la llamaba por su nombre.

En el centro de la sala vio una mano alzarse entre la gente y hacerle señas con frenesí. Isabelle. Estaba junto a Alec, a cierta distancia de sus padres. Clary oyó a Jia llamarla, pero ya se estaba abriendo paso entre la gente, con Jace y Simon pegados a sus talones. Notó miradas curiosas en su dirección. A fin de cuentas, todos sabían quién era. Sabían quién eran todos: la hija de Valentine, el hijo adoptivo de Valentine y el vampiro diurno.

-¡Clary! -la llamó Isabelle mientras ella, Jace y Simon se abrían paso entre los mirones y casi caían sobre los hermanos Lightwood, que habían conseguido abrir un pequeño espacio para ellos entre la multitud. Isabelle lanzó una irritada mirada a Simon antes de abrazar a Jace y a Clary. En cuanto soltó a Jace, Alec lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, los nudillos blancos sobre la tela. Jace pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Es cierto? -le preguntó Isabelle a Clary-. ¿Sebastian estuvo en tu casa anoche?

-Jonathan estuvo anoche en casa de Amatis, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -quiso saber Clary.

-Nuestro padre es el Inquisidor, claro que lo sabemos -respondió Alec-. Los rumores sobre que Sebastian estaba en la ciudad es de lo único que hablaban todos antes de abrir las puertas de la sala del Consejo, y luego vimos... eso.

-Es cierto -añadió Simon-. La Cónsul me ha preguntado por eso cuando ha ido a despertarme; como si yo fuera a saber algo. Estuve durmiendo todo el rato -añadió mientras Isabelle le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Os ha dicho la Cónsul algo sobre esto? -preguntó Alec, abarcando con un movimiento el sombrío panorama que tenían ante ellos-. ¿O Sebastian?

-No -contestó Clary-. Sebastian no suele compartir sus planes .

-No debería haber podido llegar hasta los representantes de los subterráneos. No sólo Alacante está guardada, sino también cada una de sus casas -explicó Alec. El pulso le latía en el cuello como un martillo; la mano con la que agarraba a Jace, le temblaba ligeramente-. Estaban cenando. Deberían haber estado a salvo. -Soltó a Jace y metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Y Magnus... Magnus ni siquiera debería haber estado aquí. Catarina iba a venir en su lugar. -Miró a Simon-. Te vi con él en la plaza del Ángel la noche de la batalla. ¿Te dijo por qué estaba en Alacante?

Simon negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo me apartó de allí. Estaba curando a Clary.

-Quizá todo esto sea un farol -continuó Alec-. Tal vez Sebastian está intentando hacernos creer que les ha hecho algo a los representantes de los subterráneos y así desconcertarnos...

-No sabemos si les ha hecho nada. Pero... no están -dijo Jace, y Alec apartó la mirada, como si no soportara mirarle a los ojos.

- _Veni_ -susurró Isabelle, mirando al estrado-. ¿Por qué?

-Nos está diciendo que tiene poder -explicó Clary-. Un poder que nosotros ni siquiera podemos llegar a entender. También es una manera de obligarnos a hacer lo que quiere. -Pensó en el modo en que había aparecido en su cuarto y luego desaparecido. En la manera en que el suelo se había abierto bajo sus pies en la Ciudadela, como si la tierra lo recibiera y lo escondiera de la amenaza de la superficie.

Un ruido seco resonó en toda la sala, la campana que llamaba al Consejo. Jia se acercó al atril, con un guardia armado de la Clave encapuchado a cada lado.

-Cazadores de sombras -comenzó ella, y las palabras resonaron con tanta claridad por la sala como si hubiera empleado un micrófono-. Por favor, guardad silencio.

Gradualmente se fue haciendo el silencio en la sala, aunque por las miradas rebeldes en bastantes rostros, era un silencio poco cooperativo.

-¡Cónsul Penhallow! -gritó Kadir-. ¿Qué respuestas tienes para nosotros? ¿Cuál es el significado de esta...esta profanación?

-No estamos seguros -contestó Jia-. Ocurrió anoche, entre un turno de guardia y el siguiente.

-Eso es una venganza -dijo un cazador de sombras de cabello oscuro, a quien Clary reconoció como el director del Instituto de Budapest; Lazlo Balogh, de nombre, creyó recordar-. Venganza por nuestras victorias en Londres y en la Ciudadela.

-No vencimos ni en Londres ni en la Ciudadela, Lazlo -remarcó Jia-. El Instituto de Londres resultó estar protegido por una fuerza de la que ni siquiera nosotros teníamos conocimiento, una fuerza que no podemos replicar. Avisó a los cazadores de sombras y los condujo a un lugar seguro. Incluso así, unos cuantos resultaron heridos. Nadie de las fuerzas de Jonathan Morgenstern sufrió heridas. Lo mejor que podemos llamarlo es una retirada con éxito.

-Pero el ataque a la Ciudadela... protestó Lazlo-. No entró en la Ciudadela. No llegó a la armería...

-Pero tampoco perdió. Enviamos a sesenta guerreros y mató a treinta e hirió a diez. Él tenía cuarenta guerreros y quizá perdió a quince. Si no hubiera sido por lo que ocurrió cuando hirió a Jace Lightwood, sus cuarenta habrían masacrado a nuestros sesenta.

-Somos cazadores de sombras -tomó la palabra Nasreen Choudhury-. Estamos acostumbrados a defender lo que debemos defender hasta nuestro último aliento, nuestra última gota de sangre.

-Una noble idea -replicó Josiane Pontmercy, del Cónclave de Marsella-, pero quizá no muy práctica.

-Fuimos muy conservadores en el número de guerreros que enviamos a la Ciudadela -reconoció Robert Lightwood. Su resonante voz llenó toda la sala-. Hemos estipulado que, desde los ataques, Sebastian cuenta con cuatrocientos guerreros Oscurecidos. Dados estos números, una batalla cara a cara entre sus fuerzas y todos los cazadores de sombras, significaría que él perdería.

-Entonces lo que necesitamos es enfrentarnos a él lo más pronto posible, antes de que transforme a más cazadores de sombras -propuso Diana Wrayburn.

-No se puede luchar contra lo que no se puede encontrar -indicó la Cónsul-. Nuestros intentos de localizarlo siguen sin dar fruto. -Alzó la voz-. El mejor plan de Jonathan Morgenstern en este momento es atraernos en pequeños grupos. Necesita que enviemos grupos de exploradores para cazar demonios, o para cazarlo a él. Debemos permanecer juntos aquí, en Idris, donde no puede enfrentarse a nosotros. Si nos separamos, si dejamos nuestro hogar, entonces perderemos.

-Nos esperará fuera -dijo un Cazador de sombras rubio del Cónclave de Copenhague.

-Estamos obligados a creer que no tiene tanta paciencia -apuntó Balogh-. Hemos dejado nuestros Institutos, hemos venido aquí con el convencimiento de que regresaríamos en cuanto nos hubiésemos reunido en Consejo con los representantes de los subterráneos. Sin nosotros en el mundo, ¿Quién lo protegerá? Tenemos una obligación, una orden del Cielo, de proteger al mundo, de contener a los demonios. No podemos hacerlo desde Idris.

-Todas las salvaguardas están a su máxima potencia -explicó Robert-. La isla de Wrangel está trabajando a todas horas. Y dada nuestra nueva cooperación con los subterráneos, tendremos que confiar en ellos para mantener los Acuerdos. Eso era lo que íbamos a discutir en el Consejo de hoy...

-Bueno, pues buena suerte con eso -soltó Josiane Pontmercy-, teniendo en cuenta que los representantes de los subterráneos han desaparecido.

"Desaparecido". Esa palabra cayó en el silencio como un guijarro en el agua, levantando ondas por toda la sala. Clary notó que Alec se tensaba a su lado. No se había permitido pensarlo, no se había permitido creer que de verdad podían haber desaparecido. Y que era muy probable que la culpa fuese suya. Por no haber cumplido con los planes de Jonathan. Debía ser un truco, un truco cruel, pero nada más.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos! -protestó Jia-. Los guardias están buscándolos...

-¡Sebastian ha escrito en el suelo ante sus asientos! -gritó un hombre con un brazo vendado. Era el director del Instituto de Ciudad de México, y había participado en la batalla de la Ciudadela. Clary creía que se apellidaba Rosales-. _Veni_. "He llegado". Igual que nos envió un mensaje con la muerte del Ángel en Nueva York, ahora nos ataca en el corazón del Gard...

-Pero no nos ha atacado a nosotros -lo interrumpió Diana-. Ha atacado a los representantes de los subterráneos.

-Atacar a nuestros aliados es atacarnos a nosotros -dijo Maryse-. Son miembros del Consejo, con todos los derechos que eso conlleva.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué les ha ocurrido! -soltó alguien entre la gente-. Podrían estar perfectamente...

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué no están aquí?! -gritó Alec, e incluso Jace se sorprendió al oírlo alzar la voz. Alec miraba ceñudo con sus ojos azul oscuro. Clary recordó de repente al muchacho enfadado que había conocido en el Instituto hacía lo que parecía una eternidad. Su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento.- ¿Ha intentado alguien localizarlos?

-Sí -contestó Jia-. Y no ha funcionado. Ninguno de ellos ha podido ser localizado. No puedes localizar a un brujo o a un no muerto... -Jia se interrumpió con un repentino grito ahogado. Sin previo aviso, el guardia de la Clave que tenía a su izquierda se le había acercado por detrás y la había agarrado por la túnica. Un grito se alzó en la asamblea cuando él tiró de la Cónsul hacia atrás y le colocó una larga daga de plata en el cuello.

-¡Nefilim! -gritó, y la capucha se e deslizó dejando al descubierto los ojos vacíos y las retorcidas marcas desconocidas de los Oscurecidos. Un grito comenzó a alzarse entre la multitud, pero se silenció al instante cuando el guardia apretó un poco más la hoja en el cuello de Jia. La sangre manó de la herida, visible incluso desde la distancia.

-¡Nefilim! -gritó el hombre de nuevo. Clary se devanó los sesos tratando de situarlo; le resultaba muy conocido. Era alto, de cabello castaño y de unos cuarenta años. Tenía gruesos brazos musculosos, con venas que le sobresalían como cuerdas mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Jia-. ¡Permaneced donde estáis! ¡No os acerquéis o vuestra Cónsul morirá!

Aline gritó. Helen la agarró y la contuvo para que no saliera corriendo hacia él. A su espalda, los niños Blackthorn se acurrucaron alrededor de Julian, que llevaba en brazos al más pequeño. Emma estaba a su lado, y había desenvainado a Cortana para protegerlos a todos.

-Es Matthias Gonzales -dijo Alec con voz ahogada-. Era el director del Instituto de Buenos Aires.

-¡Silencio! -rugió el hombre detrás de Jia, y se hizo un silencio intranquilo. La mayoría de los cazadores de sombras estaban de pie, como Jace y Alec, con las manos a medio camino de las armas. Isabelle agarraba el mango de su látigo-. ¡Oídme, cazadores de sombras! -gritó Matthias; los ojos le ardían con la luz del fanatismo-. Oídme, porque yo fui uno de vosotros. Seguía ciegamente la regla de la Clave, convencido de mi seguridad dentro de las salvaguardas de Idris, protegido por la luz del Ángel. Pero no hay seguridad aquí. -Con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó el escrito del suelo-. Nadie está seguro, ni siquiera los mensajeros del Cielo. Tal es el alcance del poder de la Copa Infernal y de aquél que la sostiene.

Un murmullo corrió entre la multitud. Robert Lightwood avanzó, mirando con rostro angustiado a Jia y al cuchillo que tenía al cuello.

-¿Qué quiere? -preguntó-. El hijo de Valentine, ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

-Oh, quiere muchas cosas -contestó el Oscurecido-. Pero por ahora se contentará con que le regaléis a su hermana y a su hermano adoptivo. Entregadle a Clarissa Morgenstern y a Jonathan Herondale y evitaréis el desastre.

Clary oyó a Jace inspirar; ambos sabían que ese momento iba a llegar. Toda la sala tenía los ojos fijos en los dos, como si pudiesen leer sus pensamientos.

-Somos nefilim -replicó Robert con frialdad-. No comerciamos con los nuestros. Él lo sabe.

-Nosotros, los de la Copa Infernal, tenemos en nuestra posesión a cinco de vuestros aliados -fue la respuesta-. Meliorn, de los seres mágicos; Raphael Santiago, de los Hijos de la Noche; Lucian Garroway, de los Hijos de la Luna, Jocelyn Morgenstern, de los nefilim, y Magnus Bane, de los Hijos de Lilith. Si no nos dais a Clarissa y a Jonathan, sufrirán la muerte de hierro y plata, de fuego y serbal. Y cuando vuestros aliados subterráneos sepan que habéis sacrificado a sus representantes por no haber querido entregar a los vuestros, se volverán en vuestra contra. Se unirán a nosotros, y os encontraréis luchando no sólo contra aquel que sostiene la Copa Infernal sino contra todos los subterráneos.

Clary sintió un mareo, tan sincero que casi fue una náusea. Sabía (claro que lo sabía, con una creciente seguridad, que no era certeza pero que no había podido ignorar) que su madre, Luke y Magnus corrían peligro, pero oírlo era totalmente distinto. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas; las palabras estaban en su cerebro, pero llevarlas a su boca era un trabajo tan arduo como saltar desde una azotea. Comenzó a temblar, mientras su conciencia le reprochaba que era su culpa, que si Jace y ella hubiesen ido con Jonathan nada de esto habría pasado.

También oía en su cabeza la voz de Isabelle diciendo que Sebastian no podía luchar contra ellos y todos los subterráneos. Pero había encontrado una manera de darle la vuelta a la tortilla: si los representantes de los subterráneos sufrían algún mal, parecería culpa de los cazadores de sombras.

La expresión de Jace se había tornado sombría, pero la miró a los ojos con la misma decisión que se le había instalado como una aguja en el corazón. No podían dejar que eso ocurriera. Irían con su hermano. Era la única opción.

Dio un paso adelante con la intención de hablara, pero alguien tiraba de su muñeca hacia atrás con fuerza. Se volvió, esperando ver a Simon, pero, para su sorpresa, era Isabelle.

-No lo hagas -le dijo.

\- Eres un estúpido -soltó Kadir, mirando a Matthias con ojos furiosos-. Ningún subterráneo nos considerará responsables por no sacrificar a nuestros niños ante la pila de cadáveres de Jonathan Morgenstern.

-Oh, pero no los matará -repuso Matthias con cruel alegría-. Tenéis su palabra por el Ángel de que no hará ningún daño a la chica Morgenstern ni al chico Herondale. Son su familia, y desea tenerlos a su lado. Así que no habrá tal sacrificio.

Clary miró a Jace decidida. Ambos se besaron por última vez antes de marcharse, alejándose de los Lightwood y Simon, que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzarlos.

-¡Iremos! -gritaron al unísono, sus voces resonando con fuerza en la sala-. Iremos voluntariamente. -Ambos habían desenvainado las espadas. Heosphoros nunca había brillado tanto en manos de Clary como en ese momento-. Iremos con Jonathan. Pero dejad a los representantes de los subterráneos fuera de esto.

-Jace, Clary, no -exclamó Alec, pero su voz quedó apagada por el clamor que se extendió por la sala; voces que se alzaban como el humo y se curvaban hasta el techo, y ambos se plantaron frente al Oscurecido con las palmas de las manos mirando hacia arriba, las armas en el suelo delante de ellos; sus cabellos brillaban bajo la luz de las runas. Dos ángeles ante el sacrificio.

Matthias Gonzales soltó una risotada.

-Piensas que somos estúpidos -replicó Jace-. Disculpa, me equivoco. No piensas en absoluto. Sólo eres el portavoz de un demonio, eso es todo. Ya no te importa nada. Ni la familia, ni la sangre, ni el honor. Ya no eres humano.

Matthias sonrió con desdén.

-¿Y por qué querría alguien ser humano?

-Porque tu trato no tiene ningún valor -contestó Jace-. Supongamos que nos entregamos y Jonathan libera a los rehenes. Y entonces ¿qué? Te has esforzado mucho para decirnos que es mucho mejor que los nefilim, que es mucho más fuerte, que es mucho más listo. Que puede atacarnos aquí, en Alacante, y que todas nuestras salvaguardas y todos nuestros vigilantes no pueden evitar que entre. Que nos destruirá a todos. Si quieres negociar con alguien, tienes que ofrecerle la posibilidad de ganar. Si fueras humano lo sabrías.

En el silencio que siguió, Clary pensó que podía oír una gota de sangre caer al suelo. Matthias estaba inmóvil, con la daga aún contra el cuello de Jia. Formaba palabras con los labios como si susurrara algo, o recitara algo que había oído...

O escuchado, pensó Clary, escuchado las palabras que le susurraban al oído.

-No podéis ganar -dijo Matthias finalmente, y Jace se echó a reír, con esa risa seca y áspera de la que Clary se había enamorado al principio. Ninguno de los dos era un ángel ante el sacrificio, pensó, sino ángeles vengadores, oro, sangre y fuego. Seguros incluso al enfrentarse a su derrota.

-Ves lo que quiero decir -repuso Jace-. Entonces ¿Qué importa si morimos ahora o más tarde?

-No podéis ganar -repitió Matthias-, pero podéis sobrevivir. Los que lo elijan pueden ser transformados por la Copa Infernal; os convertiréis en soldados de la Estrella Matutina y gobernaréis el mundo con Jonathan Morgenstern como líder. Los que elijan seguir siendo los hijos de Raziel, pueden hacerlo, mientras permanezcan en Idris serán selladas, cerradas al resto del mundo, que nos pertenecerá a nosotros. Esta tierra que os entregó el Ángel podéis quedárosla, y si os mantenéis dentro de sus límites, estaréis a salvo. Eso se os puede prometer.

Jace y Clary lo miraron fijamente.

-Las promesas de Jonathan no sirven de nada.

-Sus promesas son todo lo que tenéis -replicó Matthias-. Mantened vuestra alianza con los subterráneos, quedaos dentro de las fronteras de Idris, y sobreviviréis. Pero esa oferta sólo se mantendrá si os entregáis voluntariamente a nuestro señor.

Clary miró lentamente por toda la sala. Algunos de los nefilim parecían ansiosos, otros asustados, otros furiosos. Y otros estaban calculando. Recordó el día que había estado en la Sala de los Acuerdos ante esa misma gente y les había mostrado la runa de Unión que podía hacerles ganar la guerra. Entonces le habían estado agradecidos. Pero ése era el mismo Consejo que había votado por dejar de buscar a Jace cuando Jonathan se lo había llevado, porque la vida de un chico no valía el gasto de sus recursos.

Sobre todo si ese chico había sido el hijo adoptivo de Valentine.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que había gente buena y gente mala, que había un lado de luz y otro de oscuridad, pero ya no creía eso. Había visto la maldad en su hermano y en su padre, la maldad de las buenas intenciones equivocadas y la maldad del puro deseo de poder. Pero en la bondad tampoco había seguridad: la virtud podía cortar como un cuchillo, y el fuego del Cielo era cegador.

Agarró más fuerte la mano de Jace, y notó que Simon estaba a su espalda, cogiéndole la muñeca. Se volvió y lo miró. Negó con la cabeza.

"Ya no me importa lo que penséis; no dejaré que nadie muera por mi culpa".

 _La piedad, hermanita, es a condición de que_ _aceptéis_. Sebastian había cumplido con lo que le había dicho. Empezaría con su madre y Luke y después continuaría con sus amigos, Alec, Isabelle, Simon... ninguno merecía ese destino; miro a Jace, su hermoso Jace, todo oro y fuego. No podía imaginarlo como un Oscurecido. Su corazón se rompía solo con imaginarlo. Nunca dejaría que Jonathan les hiciese daño. Si para ello tenía que sacrificar su vida, lo haría con gusto.

-No -le susurró Simon.

-Ha dicho los dos -le susurró ella a él como respuesta-. Si Jace va con Jonathan sin mí, lo matará.

-Os matará a los dos de todas maneras. -Isabelle estaba detrás de Simon, llorando desesperadamente. Todos los ojos de la sala estaban puestos en el grupo-. No puedes ir, y Jace tampoco... ¡Jace!

Éste se volvió para mirarla. Clary vio su cambio de expresión al darse cuenta de que estaban detrás de ella. Negó con la cabeza y formó la palabra "no" con los labios.

-Danos tiempo -dijo Robert Lightwood-. Al menos danos tiempo para votar.

Matthias apartó el cuchillo del cuello de Jia y lo mantuvo en alto. La rodeó con el otro brazo y le agarró el frontal de la túnica. Alzó el cuchillo hacia el techo y de éste salieron chispas.

-Tiempo -replicó desdeñoso-. ¿Y por qué iba mi señor a daros tiempo? Sus hermanos parecen dispuestos a venir sin votaciones absurdas.

Un seco sonido cantarín cortó el aire. Clary vio algo brillante pasar sobre ella, y oyó el ruido del metal golpeando el metal cuando una flecha se estrelló contra el cuchillo que Matthias sostenía sobre la cabeza de Jia y se lo arrancó de la mano. Clary volvió la cabeza y vio a Alec, con el arco en alto, la cuerda aún vibrando. Matthias lanzó un rugido y se tambaleó hacia atrás con la mano sangrando. Jia se alejó rápidamente mientras él se lanzaba a por su cuchillo caído. Clary oyó a Isabelle gritar "¡Nakir!". Había sacado un cuchillo serafín del cinturón y su luz iluminaba el pasillo.

-¡Salid de en medio! -gritó mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia el estrado.

-¡No! -Alec soltó el arco, saltó por encima del respaldo de una fila de bancos y se lanzó sobre Isabelle; la tiró al suelo justo cuando el estrado se alzaba en llamas como una hoguera regada con gasolina. Jia gritó y saltó del estrado. Kadir la cogió al vuelo y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado mientras todos los cazadores de sombras se volvían para mirar las crecientes llamas.

-¿Qué demonios...? -susurró Simon, que seguía sujetando a Clary por la muñeca.

Ésta estaba mirando a Matthias, una sombra negra entre las llamas. Era evidente que no le hacían ningún daño; parecía estar riendo, y agitaba los brazos de aquí para allí, como si fuera el director de una orquesta de llamas. La sala se llenó de chillidos y del olor de la madera ardiendo. Aline, llorando, había corrido a ayudar a su madre, que sangraba. Helen observaba impotente mientras junto con Julian, trataba de proteger a los Blackthorn más pequeños de lo que estaba sucediendo más abajo.

Pero nadie protegía a Emma. Ésta se hallaba separada del grupo, con la carita blanca de la impresión, mientras por encima de los sonidos ya horribles que llenaban la sala se oyó la voz de Matthias superando el estruendo.

-¡Dos días nefilim! ¡Tenéis dos días para decidir vuestro destino! ¡Y luego todos arderéis! ¡Arderéis en los fuegos del Infierno, y las cenizas de Edom cubrirán vuestros huesos!

Su voz se alzó en un chillido que no era de este mundo y que cesó de repente, mientras las llamas se consumían y él desaparecía con ellas. Los últimos rescoldos cayeron al suelo, las brillantes chispas rozando el mensaje escrito con icor sobre el estrado.

_Veni._

HE LLEGADO


	5. Chapter 5

-Buen tiro -elogió Jace.

-No hace falta que te burles de mí. -Alec y Jace se hallaban en una de las salas de reuniones del mareante conjunto del Gard; no era la misma en la que Jace había estado antes con Clary, sino otra más austera en una parte más antigua del Gard. Los muros eran de piedra, y un largo banco iba de un lado a otro de la pared este. Jace estaba arrodillado sobre él, con la chaqueta caída a un lado y la mano derecha arremangada.

-No me burlo -protestó Jace cuando Alec le ponía la punta de la estela en el brazo desnudo. Mientras las oscuras líneas comenzaban a salir en espiral del adamas, Jace no pudo evitar recordar otro día, en Alacante, con Alec vendándole la mano y diciéndole enfadado: "Puedes curarte lenta y feamente, como un mundano". Aquel día, Jace había atravesado una ventana con el puño. Se merecía todo lo que Alec le había dicho.

Éste dejó escapar aire lentamente; siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus runas, sobre todo con los _iratzes_. Parecía sentir la más ligera quemazón, el pinchazo en la piel que Jace sentía, aunque a éste nunca le había importado el dolor; el mapa de cicatrices que le cubría el bíceps y le llegaba hasta el antebrazo era testigo de eso. Había una fuerza especial en una runa dibujada por el _Parabatai_. Por eso los habían enviado lejos a los dos, mientras el resto de la familia Lightwood se reunía en las oficinas de la Cónsul; así Alec podría curar a Jace lo más rápida y eficazmente posible. Éste se había quedado bastante sorprendido: había esperado, más o menos, que lo harían sentar durante toda la reunión con la muñeca morada e hinchándosele.

-No me burlo -repitió Jace, mientras Alec acababa y se apartaba para ver su obra. Jace ya comenzaba a notar la insensibilidad producida por el _iratze_ ; se le iba extendiendo por las venas, calmando el dolor del brazo, cerrándole el labio partido-. Diste en el cuchillo de Matthias desde la mitad del anfiteatro. Un tiro limpio que ni rozó a Jia. Y eso que Matthias se estaba moviendo.

-Estaba motivado -repuso Alec, y se guardó la estela en el cinturón. El cabello oscuro le caía alborotado sobre los ojos; no se lo había cortado bien desde que Magnus y él habían roto.

Magnus. Jace cerró los ojos.

-Alec -dijo.- Iremos. Sabes que iremos.

-Lo dices como si eso tuviera que tranquilizarme -replicó Alec-. ¿Crees que quiero que os entreguéis a Sebastian? ¿Estás loco?

-Creo que tal vez sea la única forma de salvar a Magnus. -Jace habló a la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados.

-¿Y también estás dispuesto a intercambiar la vida de Clary? -El tono de Alec era ácido. Jace abrió los ojos; Alec lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero sin expresión alguna.

-La decisión ha sido de ambos -contestó Jace oyendo la derrota en su propia voz-. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Sabes que nunca os pediríamos eso -afirmó Alec-. Esto...esto es lo que Sebastian trata de hacer. Poner cuñas entre nosotros, emplear a la gente que amamos como ganchos para separarnos. No deberíamos permitírselo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio? -se burló Jace.

Alec se rio, una risa breve y seca.

-El día que yo sea sabio será el día que tú tengas cuidado.

-Quizá siempre hayas sido sabio -insistió Jace-. Recuerdo cuando te pregunté si querías ser mi _Parabatai_ , y me dijiste que necesitabas pensártelo un día o dos. Y luego volviste y me dijiste que sí y cuando te pregunté por qué habías aceptado, me dijiste que era porque yo necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara. Y tenías razón. Nunca había vuelto a pensarlo, porque nunca tuve que hacerlo. Te tenía, y tu siempre me has cuidado. Siempre.

La expresión de Alec se tornó seria. Jace casi podía ver la tensión palpitar en las venas de su _Parabatai_.

-No digas eso -replicó Alec-. No hables así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque -contestó Alec- así es como habla la gente cuando cree que va a morir.

-

-Si entregamos a Jace y a Clary a Sebastian, los entregamos a su muerte -dijo Maryse.

Se hallaban en el despacho de la Cónsul, seguramente la habitación más elegantemente decorada de todo el Gard. Una gruesa alfombra cubría el suelo, de las paredes de piedra colgaban tapices, y un enorme escritorio cruzaba la sala en diagonal. En un lado estaba Jia Penhallow, cuyo corte del cuello se le estaba cerrando al ir actuando los _iratzes_. Detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo, Patrick, que le ponía la mano en un hombro.

Frente a ellos estaban Maryse y Robert Lightwood. Para sorpresa de Clary, habían permitido que Isabelle, Simon y ella permanecieran en la sala. Era la suerte de Jace y la de ella la que se estaba "decidiendo", supuso. Sin embargo, la Clave nunca antes parecía haber tenido demasiado problema en decidir el destino de la gente sin la intervención de los interesados.

-Jonathan dice que no les hará nada -dijo Jia.

-Su palabra no vale nada -soltó Isabelle-. Miente. Y no significa nada que lo jure por el Ángel, porque a él no le importa el Ángel. Sirve a Lilith si es que sirve a alguien.

Se oyó un suave clic y la puerta se abrió. Entraron Alec y Jace. Antes, los dos habían caído rodando por un buen tramo de escalera, y Jace se había llevado la peor parte, con un labio partido y una muñeca que o se le había roto o se le había luxado, aunque ya parecía estar bien. Trató de sonreír a Clary al entrar, pero tenía la mirada angustiada.

-Tienes que entender cómo lo verá la Clave -continuó Jia-. Tú has luchado contra Sebastian en el Burren. Se les explicó la diferencia entre un guerrero Oscurecido y un cazador de sombras, pero no lo vieron, no hasta la Ciudadela. Nunca había habido una raza de guerreros más poderosos que los nefilim. Ahora la hay.

-Atacó la Ciudadela para recabar información -afirmó Jace-. Quería saber de qué eran capaces los nefilim: no sólo el grupo que pudimos reunir en el Burren, sino guerreros enviados por la Clave a luchar. Quería ver cómo se comportaban ante sus fuerzas.

-Nos estaba tomando la medida -confirmó Clary-. Nos estaba pesando en una balanza.

Jia la miró.

- _Mene mene tekel upharsin_ -dijo suavemente.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Jonathan no quiere una gran batalla -apuntó Jace-. Lo que le interesa es luchar un montón de pequeñas batallas donde pueda transformar a un montón de nefilim. Añadirlos a sus fuerzas. Y podría haber funcionado, lo de quedarnos en Idris, el hacerle traer la lucha aquí, romper la marea de su ejército contra las rocas de Alacante. Excepto que ahora que ha atrapado a los representantes de los subterráneos, quedarnos aquí no funcionará. Sin nosotros para observar, con los subterráneos volviéndose contra nosotros, los Acuerdos no se sostendrán. El mundo... está cayendo en pedazos.

Jia miró a Simon.

-¿Qué dices tú, subterráneo? ¿Acaso Matthias tenía razón? Si nos negamos a pagar a Jonathan el rescate de los rehenes ¿Significará la guerra con los subterráneos?

Simon parecía sorprendido de que se dirigieran a él de un modo oficial. Consciente o inconscientemente, se había llevado la mano al medallón de Jordan que colgaba de su cuello. Lo sujetó mientras hablaba.

-Creo que aunque hay algunos subterráneos que serían razonables, no ocurriría así con los vampiros. Ya que piensan que los nefilim consideran que sus vidas valen poco. Los brujos... -negó con la cabeza-. No entiendo a los brujos. Ni a las hadas; la reina seelie parece ir a la suya. Ayudó a Sebastian con éstos. -Alzó la mano donde brillaba el anillo.

-Parece posible que eso fuera menos para ayudar a Sebastian que por su insaciable deseo de saberlo todo -apuntó Robert-. Es cierto que os espió, pero entonces no se sabía que Sebastian era nuestro enemigo. Y más aún, Meliorn ha jurado y perjurado que la lealtad de las hadas es hacia nosotros y que Sebastian es su enemigo, y las hadas no pueden mentir.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

-De todas formas, lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo cómo piensan. Pero los licántropos quieren a Luke. Querrán recuperarlo desesperadamente.

-Antes era un cazador de sombras... -comentó Robert.

-Eso lo hace aún peor -lo interrumpió Simon, y no era Simon, el mejor amigo de Clary, el que hablaba, sino alguien que conocía la política de los subterráneos-. Ven el modo en que los nefilim tratan a los subterráneos que han sido nefilim como prueba de que los cazadores de sombras consideran que la sangre de los subterráneos es impura. Magnus me habló una vez de una cena a la que lo invitaron en un Instituto; era para subterráneos y cazadores de sombras, pero después los cazadores de sombras tiraron todos los platos. Porque los subterráneos los habían tocado.

-No todos los nefilim son así -replicó Maryse.

Simon se encogió otra vez de hombros.

-La primera vez que estuve en el Gard fue porque me trajo Alec -explicó-. Yo confié en que el Cónsul sólo quería hablar conmigo. En vez de eso, me metieron en una celda y casi me dejaron morir de hambre. El propio _Parabatai_ de Luke le aconsejó que se suicidara cuando Luke se transformó. Todo esto ha sido obra de personas que, incluso siendo enemigos de Idris, son cazadores de sombras.

-Entonces ¿Estás diciendo que sí, que habrá guerra? -preguntó Jia.

-Ya hay guerra ¿no? -repuso Simon-. ¿No acaban de herirte en una batalla? Lo único que digo es que Sebastian está empleando las grietas en vuestras alianzas para quebraros, y lo está haciendo bien. Quizá él no entienda a los humanos, y no digo que no lo haga, pero entiende la maldad, la traición y el egoísmo, y eso es algo que afecta a todo lo que tiene una mente y un corazón. -Cerró la boca de golpe, como si temiera haber hablado demasiado.

-¿Así que crees que deberíamos hacer lo que pide Sebastian, entregarle a Jace y a Clary? -preguntó Patrick.

-No -respondió Simon-. Lo que creo es que Sebastian siempre miente, y que entregarlos no servirá de nada. Incluso si lo jura, miente, como ha dicho Isabelle. -Miró a Jace y luego a Clary-. Vosotros lo sabéis -dijo-. Lo sabéis mejor que nadie; vosotros sabéis lo que significa su palabra. Decídselo.

Clary negó con la cabeza, y fue Isabelle la que respondió por ella.

-No pueden -explicó-. Parecería que están rogando por su vida y ninguno de los dos va a hacerlo.

-Nos hemos ofrecido voluntariamente -les recordó Jace-. Hemos dicho que iríamos. Sabéis por qué me quiere a mí. -Abrió los brazos. Clary no se sorprendió al ver que el fuego celestial era visible bajo la piel de los antebrazos, como alambres dorados-. El fuego celestial lo hirió en el Burren. Le tiene miedo, así que me tiene miedo a mí. Lo vi en su rostro en la Ciudadela.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Nadie quería admitir que todos sabían lo que Sebastian quería hacer con Clary si se entregaba. Jia se dejó caer en la silla.

-Tienes razón -admitió-. Estoy de acuerdo con todos vosotros. Pero no puedo controlar a la Clave, y hay los que escogerán lo que ven como una seguridad, y otros que siempre han odiado la idea de aliarnos con los subterráneos y que agradecerán la oportunidad de negarse. Si Sebastian deseaba dividir la Clave en facciones, y estoy segura de que así era, ha escogido la manera perfecta de hacerlo. -Miró a los Lightwood, a Jace y a Clary, y su mirada reposó en cada uno de ellos por turnos-. Me encantaría oír sugerencias -añadió, con cierta sequedad.

-Podríamos escondernos -propuso Isabelle inmediatamente-. Desaparecer en algún lugar donde Sebastian no pueda encontrarnos nunca; podrías decirle que Jace y Clary han escapado a pesar de tus esfuerzos por retenerlos. No podrá culparte de eso.

-Una persona razonable no culparía a la Clave -intervino Jace-. Pero Jonathan no es razonable.

-Y no hay ningún lugar donde podamos ocultarnos de él -añadió Clary-. Me encontró en casa de Amatis y podrá encontrarme donde sea. Quizá Magnus podría habernos ayudado, pero...

-Hay otros brujos -sugirió Patrick, y Clary se atrevió a echar una rápida mirada a Alec. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

-No puedes contar con que nos ayuden por mucho que les pagues, no en estos momentos -afirmó Alec-. Ése es el sentido del rapto. No ayudarán a la Clave a menos que nosotros les ayudemos primero.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron dos Hermanos Silenciosos, con los hábitos brillando como el pergamino bajo la luz mágica.

-Hermano Enoc -dijo Patrick como saludo-, y...

-Hermano Zachariah -lo interrumpió el segundo mientras se bajaba la capucha.

A pesar de lo que Jace le había insinuado en la sala del Consejo, ver a un Zachariah humano fue toda una impresión. Era casi irreconocible, sólo las oscuras runas sobre los pómulos recordaban lo que había sido. Era esbelto, casi delgado, alto y de cabello negro, con una elegancia delicada y muy humana en la forma del rostro. Parecía tener unos veinte años.

-¿Es... -preguntó Isabelle en voz baja y tono de asombro- el hermano Zachariah? ¿Cuándo se ha puesto tan bueno?

-¡Isabelle! -le susurró Clary, pero el hermano Zachariah o no la había oído o tenía mucha capacidad de contenerse. Miraba a Jia, y luego para sorpresa de Clary, dijo algo en un idioma que ella desconocía.

A Jia le temblaron los labios un momento. Luego los tensó formando una fina línea. Se volvió hacia los otros.

-Amalric Kriegsmesser ha muerto -informó.

Clary, después de las docenas de sustos que había tenido en las últimas horas, tardó varios segundos en recordar quién era: el Oscurecido al que habían capturado en Berlín y que habían llevado a la Basilias, donde los Hermanos buscaban una cura.

-Nada de lo que hemos probado con él ha servido -les informó el hermano Zachariah. Su voz sonaba musical. Parecía británico, pensó Clary. Antes sólo le había oído la voz dentro de la cabeza, y la comunicación telepática parecía borrar cualquier tipo de acento-. Ni uno solo de los hechizos, ni una sola de las pociones. Finalmente, lo hicimos beber de la Copa Mortal.

<Eso acabó con él -añadió Enoch-. La muerte fue instantánea>

-El cadáver de Amalric debe enviarse por un Portal a los brujos del Laberinto Espiral para que lo estudien -dijo Jia-. Quizá si actuamos con suficiente rapidez podrá... podrán aprender algo de su muerte. Alguna pista para su cura.

-Su pobre familia... -comentó Maryse-. Nunca lo verán incinerado y enterrado en la Ciudad Silenciosa

-Ya no es un nefilim -repuso Patrick-. Si fueran a enterrarlo, debería ser en el cruce de caminos a las afueras del bosque de Brocelind.

-Como a mi madre -dijo Jace-. Porque se suicidó. Los criminales, los suicidas y los monstruos están enterrados donde se cruzan los caminos, ¿no?

Su voz sonaba falsamente animada, el tono que Clary sabía que empleaba para disimular la furia o el dolor. Quiso acercarse a él, pero había demasiada gente en la sala.

-No siempre -contestó el hermano Zachariah en su elegante acento-. Uno de los jóvenes Longford estuvo en la batalla de la Ciudadela. Se vio obligado a matar a su propio _Parabatai,_ que había sido transformado por Sebastian. Después volvió su propia espada contra sí y se cortó las venas. Hoy será incinerado junto al resto de los muertos, con todos los honores.

Clary recordó al joven cazador de sombras que había visto en la Ciudadela inclinado sobre el cadáver de un cazador en traje rojo, llorando mientras la batalla rugía alrededor. Se preguntó si debería haberse parado, haber hablado con él, si eso lo habría ayudado, si habría habido algo que ella hubiera podido hacer.

Jace parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

-Por eso tenéis que dejarnos ir con Jonathan -dijo-. Esto no puede seguir sucediendo. Estas batallas, luchando contra los Oscurecidos... Y encontrará cosas peores para hacer. Jonathan siempre lo hace. Que te transformen es peor que morir.

-Jace -exclamó Clary, cortante, pero Jace le lanzó una mirada medio desesperada medio suplicante. Sabían lo que su hermano les haría a la gente que había en esa habitación si ellos no se entregaban. También sabían que los prisioneros nunca volverían si no cumplían. Jonathan los tenía atrapados, como las mariposas que formaban la cortina ante la entrada del país de las hadas; estaban atrapadas por los hilos de las manipulaciones de su hermano. Intentaban mover sus alas como las mariposas, intentaban liberarse, pero cada vez que conseguían moverse, otro hilo se aferraba a su alrededor. Estaban atrapados, y nunca habría forma de salir de esa red.

Jace puso las manos sobre la mesa de la Cónsul.

-Enviadnos con él -insistió Jace-. E intentaré matarlo. Tengo el fuego celestial. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

-No se trata de enviaros a ninguna parte -repuso Maryse-. No podemos enviaros con él; no sabemos dónde está Sebastian. La cuestión es dejar que os lleve.

-Entonces dejad que nos lleve...

-Definitivamente no. -El hermano Zachariah estaba muy serio, y Clary recordó lo que le había dicho una vez: "Si se me presenta la oportunidad de salvar al último del linaje Herondale, considero eso de mayor importancia que la lealtad que le debo a la Clave"-. Jace Herondale -dijo-. La Clave puede elegir entre obedecer a Sebastian o desafiarlo, pero de ninguna manera podéis ser entregados a él del modo que él espera. Debemos sorprenderlo. Si no, sólo estaremos entregándole la única arma a la que sabemos que teme.

-También estaríamos entregándole a Clary. Vosotros sois los dos cazadores de sombras con más habilidades que conocemos, no podemos perderos a ambos en la misma jugada.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? -preguntó Jia-. ¿Lo hacemos salir? ¿Usamos a Jace y a Clary para capturarlo?

-No puedes usarlos como carnaza -protestó Isabelle-. Encontrará la manera de llevárselos.

-Quizá pudiéramos separarlo de sus hombres -sugirió Maryse.

-No puedes engañar a mi hermano -contestó Clary, agotada-. No le importan las razones ni las excusas. Sólo existe él y lo que él quiere, y si te metes entre esas dos cosas, acaba contigo.

Jia se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Quizá podamos convencerlo de que quiere otra cosa. ¿Hay algo con lo que podamos negociar, algo que ofrecerle?

-No -susurró Clary-. No hay nada. Jonathan es...

Pero ¿Cómo podía describir a su hermano? ¿Cómo se podía explicar la sensación de mirar al oscuro corazón de un agujero negro? "Imagínate que fueras el último cazador de sombras sobre la tierra, imagínate que toda tu familia y tus amigos estuvieran muertos, imagínate que no quedara nadie que creyera en lo que eres. Imagínate que estuvieras sobre la tierra un billón de años, después de que el sol haya abrasado toda la vida, y que anhelaras desesperadamente desde lo más hondo de ti una sola criatura que aún respirara a tu lado, pero no hubiera nada, sólo ríos de fuego y ceniza. Imagínate estar así de solo, y luego imagínate que sólo se te ocurriera un modo se solucionarlo. Entonces imagínate lo que harías para que eso sucediera."

-No. No cambiará de opinión. Nunca -afirmó Clary.

Se oyó un murmullo de voces. Jia dio una palmada para pedir silencio.

-Ya basta -dijo-. Estamos dando vueltas y vueltas. Es hora de que la Clave y el Consejo discutan la situación.

-Si se me permite una sugerencia. -El hermano Zachariah recorrió la sala con la mirada, los ojos pensativos bajo las oscuras pestañas, antes de posarla sobre Jia-. Los ritos funerarios por los muertos en la Ciudadela están a punto de comenzar. Esperan tu asistencia, Cónsul, igual que la tuya, Inquisidor. Sugeriría que Clary y Jace se quedaran en la casa del Inquisidor, teniendo en cuenta la protección con la que cuenta, y que el Consejo se reúna después de la ceremonia.

-Tenemos derecho a estar en esa reunión -replicó Clary-. Esta decisión nos concierne. Es sobre nosotros.

-Se os llamará -dijo Jia, sin mirar ni a uno ni al otro. Su mirada pasó directamente a Robert y a Maryse, al hermano Enoch y al hermano Zachariah-. Hasta ese momento, descansad; necesitaréis toda vuestra energía. Podría ser una noche muy larga.

-

Jonathan se encontraba en Edom. Los prisioneros habían llegado hacía horas, y Meliorn estaba de camino a la Corte para avisar a la reina del éxito de la misión. Los cazadores de sombras habían sido muy estúpidos al confiar en la reina seelie. Él mismo se lo había dicho a Clarissa en el apartamento _"A la reina seelie le gusta estar del lado del vencedor. Y ese lado será el nuestro, Clarissa. El nuestro."_ Después ella había destruido el anillo y el apartamento; truncando la ceremonia del Burren.

Esa noche escapó con la mitad de los Oscurecidos que había convertido y sin ninguno de sus hermanos. Había planeado hacer que Clarissa bebiese de la copa después del espectáculo que había montado. Lo había intentado, pero la pequeña perra se había escapado de él. Cogido a Gloriosa, y, mirándolo a la cara, lo había separado de Jace. La furia que había visto en sus ojos en ese momento había sido muy parecida a la suya. _"Tienes un corazón oscuro dentro de ti, hija de Valentine"_. Esa frase nunca había tenido tanto sentido como en ese momento.

Él había pensado que viendo la cara de su amado no iba a ser capaz de usar la espada. Él había visto su relación; el amor que se atisbaba en los ojos de ambos angelitos lo ponía enfermo. Su hermana le pertenecía sólo a él, aunque el chico ángel podía serle de ayuda. Lo sería, él estaba bastante seguro de ello, como también estaba seguro de que Clarissa aprendería a amarlo con el suficiente aliciente.

Entró a la celda de Jocelyn. La había separado del resto de prisioneros porque quería hacer sufrir al licántropo. También era cierto que lo que le tenía preparado a "su madre" era bastante peor que lo que haría con los otros prisioneros. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el que sus hermanitos claudicaran y se entregaran. Entonces cumpliría con su palabra y devolvería a los rehenes. Pero no a Jocelyn.

Su padre le había enseñado que nunca estaba de más tener un plan B, y Jocelyn era el suyo. También tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que odiaba a su madre y quería verla sufrir lo máximo posible antes de matarla o convertirla. Aunque, como Jace había dicho _"Y encontrará cosas peores para hacer. Jonathan siempre lo hace. Que te transforme es peor que morir"_.

Había notado la nueva costumbre de llamarlo Jonathan en sus conversaciones, Clarissa incluso se había referido a él como "mi hermano". Nadie más parecía advertirlo, pero los dos angelitos habían tomado la decisión de sacrificarse para que las personas a las que amaban fuesen libres. Si solo supiesen, pensó el y esbozó una sonrisa maligna, ellos serían el instrumento que utilizaría para destruir por fin a los molestos cazadores de sombras.

Salió de la celda de la pelirroja inconsciente con una carcajada.


	6. Chapter 6

-El funeral ha acabado -dijo Isabelle...-. O al menos, ha dejado de alzarse el humo.

Estaba sentada en el asiento de la ventana de su habitación en la casa del Inquisidor. El cuarto era pequeño, pintado de blanco y con cortinas floreadas. No muy del estilo de Isabelle, pensó Clary, pero habría resultado difícil replicar su habitación en Nueva York, llena de potingues y brillos, en tan poco tiempo.

-El otro día estaba leyendo mi _Códice._ -Acabó de abotonarse el jersey de lana azul que se había puesto. No soportaba llevar ni un segundo más el jersey que había llevado todo el día anterior, con el que había dormido y que Jonathan había tocado-. Y estaba pensando... Los mundanos se matan los unos a los otros todo el tiempo. Tenemos... tienen guerras, todo tipo de guerras, y se masacran, pero ésta es la primera vez que los nefilim han tenido que matar a otros cazadores de sombras. Cuando Jace y yo tratamos de convencer a Robert de que nos dejara ir a la Ciudadela, no pude entender por qué se obstinaba tanto. Pero creo que ahora lo entiendo, más o menos. Creo que no podía creer que los cazadores de sombras pudieran ser realmente una amenaza para otros cazadores de sombras. Por mucho que le explicáramos lo sucedido en el Burren.

Isabelle soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es muy caritativo por tu parte. -Dobló las piernas pegándoselas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos-. ¿Sabes?, tu madre me llevó con ella a la Ciudadela Infracta. Dijeron que yo habría sido una buena Hermana de Hierro.

-Las vi durante la batalla -dijo Clary-. A las Hermanas. Son hermosas. Y aterradoras. Como mirar al fuego.

-Pero no pueden casarse. No pueden vivir con nadie. Viven eternamente, pero no... no tienen vida. -Isabelle apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

-Hay muchas formas diferentes de vivir -repuso Clary.

Isabelle alzó la mirada.

-¿Esa es la manera en la que intentas convencerte de que ir con Sebastian no va a ser tan malo? -soltó Isabelle de repente-. Lo siento, de verdad, pero sabes que no entiendo vuestras razones. Sabes como es Sebastian, Jace y tú sois probablemente las personas que mejor lo conocéis en este momento y sabes que sus promesas no valen nada. Que os matará en cuanto lleguéis con él.

-No nos va a matar Izzy. No nos quiere por eso; es muy complicado de explicar... -Mecánicamente comenzó a dividir el cabello para hacerse dos trenzas. Un segundo después, Isabelle había aparecido tras ella en el espejo.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi -dijo bruscamente; le cogió los mechones y comenzó a trenzarlos expertamente. -Hay algo que no nos estáis contando; algo que pasó en ese apartamento.

Clary cerró los ojos y se dejó perder unos instantes en la sensación de que alguien la cuidara. Por supuesto que les estaban ocultando muchas cosas a sus amigos. Pero ellos nunca entenderían su decisión si les contaban lo que Jonathan les había hecho a Jace y a ella. La decisión estaba tomada desde el momento en el que Jonathan había aparecido en su habitación; poniendo a toda la gente que quería en riesgo. No, Isabelle nunca la entendería; ella tenía a Alec y a Simon, que estarían siempre a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

Por supuesto que Isabelle conocía la pérdida. Max era un recuerdo aún muy reciente en las mentes de todos, y ese recuerdo sólo añadía más leña a un fuego que no se extinguía. Jonathan había sido capaz de matar a un niño de nueve años a sangre fría, si no había sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento por esa acción ¿Qué remordimiento sentiría al matar a su madre, a Luke, a Magnus...?

-Eh -llamó su atención Isabelle, empujándola ligeramente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -contestó Clary-. Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

-Clary. -Notó la mano de Isabelle contra la suya, abriéndole lentamente los dedos. Tenía la mano húmeda. Se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando con tanta fuerza una de las horquillas de Isabelle que se había clavado los extremos y la sangre le corría por la muñeca.

-No... no recuerdo haber cogido esto -dijo como atontada.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes. -Isabelle se lo quitó de la mano-. No estás bien.

-Tengo que estar bien -replicó Clary-. Tengo que estarlo. Tengo que controlarme y no derrumbarme. Por mi madre, por Luke, por Jace... Jace no puede verme así. Jonathan llegará pronto y los dos tenemos que estar preparados.

Isabelle hizo un ruidito que sonó como un bufido ante la mención de su hermano. "Créeme Izzy, que si pudiese intercambiar la vida de Jonathan por la de Max, lo haría" quiso decirle. Pero las palabras no abandonaron su boca. En su lugar, sintió la estela de Isabelle recorrerle el dorso de la mano y la sangre que aún manaba de la herida abierta comenzar a parar. Aún seguía sin sentir dolor. Sólo había oscuridad en los bordes de su visión, la oscuridad que amenazaba con cerrarse siempre que pensaba en su hermano. Notó como si se estuviera ahogando, como si pataleara en los límites de la consciencia para mantenerse alerta y flotando.

De repente, Isabelle lanzó un grito ahogado y saltó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Clary.

-He visto un rostro, un rostro en la ventana...

Clary cogió a _Heosphoros_ de su cinturón y comenzó a cruzar la habitación. Isabelle estaba justo tras ella, con el látigo de plata y oro desenrollándose en su mano. Lo restalló, y la punta se enrolló en el pomo de la ventana, abriéndola. Se oyó un gañido, y una forma pequeña y entre sombras cayó sobre la alfombra, aterrizando de cuatro patas.

El látigo de Isabelle volvió a su mano mientras lanzaba una curiosa mirada de asombro. La sombra en el suelo se estiró y se convirtió en un ser vestido de negro, con el pálido rostro manchado y una melena larga, alborotada y rubia que una trenza hecha con descuido había sido incapaz de contener.

-¿Emma? -exclamó Clary.  
  
  
  


-Casi no parece que haya diferencia -dijo Jace, acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana en la habitación del desván que compartía con Alec-. Parece como estar en prisión.

-¿Crees que es un efecto secundario de tener guardias armados rodeando la casa? -sugirió Simon-. Bueno, es sólo una idea.

Jace le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-¿Qué pasa con los mundanos y su imperiosa necesidad de soltar obviedades? -preguntó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a través de los vidrios de la ventana. Simon quizá hubiera exagerado un poco, pero sólo un poco. Las oscuras siluetas que se hallaban en los cuatro puntos cardinales rodeando la casa del Inquisidor podrían ser invisibles para el ojo normal, pero no para Jace.

-No soy un mundano -replicó Simon, en un tono algo cortante-. ¿Y qué pasa con los cazadores de sombras y su imperiosa necesidad de conseguir que los maten a ellos y a todos los que quieren?

-Dejad de discutir. -Alec había estado sentado contra la pared en actitud pensativa, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano-. Los guardias están aquí para protegernos, no para mantenernos encerrados. No perdáis la perspectiva.

-Alec, hace siete años que me conoces -repuso Jace-. ¿Cuándo he tenido perspectiva?

Alec lo miró echando chispas.

-¿Sigues furioso conmigo porque te rompí el móvil? -preguntó Jace-. Porque tú me rompiste la muñeca, así que diría que estamos en paz.

-Te la torcí -replicó Alec-. No rota. Torcida.

-¿Y ahora quién está discutiendo? -soltó Simon.

-Tú no hables. -Alec le hizo un gesto acompañado de una expresión de vago desagrado-. Siempre que te miro, recuerdo entrar aquí y encontrarte liado con mi hermana.

Jace se incorporó.

-¡No sabía nada de eso! -exclamó.

-Oh, vamos... -protestó Simon.

-Simon, te estás sonrojando -observó Jace-. Y eres un vampiro, y casi nunca te sonrojas, así que eso debe de ser de lo más picante. Y raro. ¿Había bicicletas involucradas de algún modo morboso? ¿Aspiradoras? ¿Sombrillas?

-¿Sombrillas grandes o de esas que se ponen en las bebidas? -preguntó Alec.

-¿Acaso importa...? -continuó Jace, pero se calló cuando Clary entró en la habitación con Isabelle, que llevaba a una niña de la mano. Después de un momento de sorprendido silencio, Jace la reconoció: Emma, la niña a la que Clary había salido corriendo a consolar durante la reunión del Consejo. La que lo había mirado como a un héroe con una adoración mal disimulada. No era que le importara que lo adoraran como a un héroe, pero le resultaba un poco raro tener de repente a una niña en medio de lo que había comenzado como una conversación un tanto incómoda.

-Clarissa -dijo-. ¿Has raptado a Emma Castairs?

Clary le lanzó una mirada de exasperación mezclada con algo parecido al miedo. Jace se dio cuenta tarde de que la había llamado Clarissa; sólo su hermano y su padre la llamaban así.

-No. Ha venido sola.

-He llegado a través de una de las ventanas -informó Emma-. Como en _Peter Pan._

Alec iba a protestar, pero Clary alzó la mano libre para hacerlo callar; la otra mano la tenía en el hombro de Emma.

-Callad todos un segundo, ¿vale? -les pidió-. Emma no debería estar aquí, es cierto, pero ha venido por una buena razón. Tiene información.

-Es verdad -asintió Emma con una vocecita decidida. En realidad sólo era una cabeza más baja que Clary, pero Clary era minúscula. Emma seguramente sería alta. Jace intentó recordar a su padre, John Castairs; estaba convencido de haberlo visto en reuniones del Consejo y creía recordar a un hombre alto y rubio. ¿O era moreno? A los Blackthorn los recordaba, claro, pero los Castairs se le habían ido de la memoria.

Clary le devolvió la aguda mirada con otra que decía: "Sé amable". Jace cerró la boca. Nunca se había parado a pensar si le gustaban los niños o no, aunque siempre había disfrutado jugando con Max. Para ser tan pequeño, Max había sido un hábil estratega, y siempre había disfrutado planteándole acertijos a Jace. Y que Max lo hubiera venerado tampoco estuvo mal.

Jace recordó el soldadito de madera que le había regalado a Max, y cerró los ojos al sentir un inesperado dolor. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Emma lo estaba mirando. No de la forma en que lo había mirando cuando la encontró con Clary en el Gard, con una especie de mirada medio impresionada, medio asustada, que decía: "Eres Jace Lightwood", sino con algo de preocupación. De hecho, toda la pose de la niña era una mezcla de seguridad, que él estaba seguro que fingía, y de miedo evidente. Sus padres estaban muertos, pensó, habían muerto hacía unos días. Y recordó una vez, siete años atrás, cuando se había presentado solo ante los Lightwood sabiendo en su corazón que su padre acababa de morir y con el amargo sabor de la palabra "huérfano" en los labios.

-Emma -dijo Jace con tanta amabilidad como pudo-. ¿Cómo es que has entrado por una ventana?

-He subido por el tejado -contestó ella, y señaló la ventana-. No ha sido tan difícil. Las claraboyas casi siempre están en las habitaciones, así que he bajado por la primera y... era la de Clary. -Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que había hecho no fuera ni arriesgado ni impresionante.

-En realidad era la mía -repuso Isabelle, que miraba a Emma como si fuera un espécimen fascinante. Isabelle se sentó en el baúl a los pies de la cama de Alec y estiró las largas piernas-. Clary vive en casa de Luke.

Emma la miró confusa.

-No sé dónde está eso. Y todo el mundo hablaba de que estabais todos aquí. Por eso he venido.

Alec miró a Emma con la expresión medio cariñosa medio preocupada de un hermano mucho mayor.

-No tengas miedo... -comenzó.

-No tengo miedo -replicó ella-. He venido aquí porque necesitáis ayuda.

Jace notó que se le curvaba involuntariamente la boca en las comisuras en un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Hoy he reconocido a ese hombre; el que ha amenazado al Cónsul. Vino con Sebastian para atacar el Instituto. -Suspiró-. Ese lugar en el que ha dicho que arderíamos, Edom...

-Es otra palabra para Infierno -le explicó Alec-. No un lugar real, no tendrías que haberte preocupado.

-No está preocupada, Alec -intervino Clary-. Sólo escúchala.

-Es un lugar real -afirmó Emma-. Cuando atacaron el Instituto, los oí. Oí a una de ellos decir que llevarían a Mark a Edom y lo sacrificarían allí. Y cuando escapamos por el Portal, la oí gritándonos que arderíamos en Edom, que no había escapatoria. -Le tembló la voz-. Por la forma en la que hablaban de Edom, sé que es un lugar real, o al menos un lugar real para ellos.

-Edom -dijo Clary, recordando-. Valentine llamó a Lilith de un modo parecido; la llamó "mi señora de Edom".

Las miradas de Jace y Alec se encontraron. Alec asintió y salió de la habitación. Jace notó que se le relajaban un poco los hombros. En medio de todo el fárrago, era agradable tener un _parabatai_ que sabía lo que estabas pensando sin tener que decir ni una palabra.

-¿Le has contado esto a alguien más?

Emma dudó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Simon, que había estado callado hasta ese momento. Emma lo miró parpadeando. Sólo tenía doce años, pensó Jace, y seguramente muy pocas veces se habría encontrado con subterráneos tan de cerca-. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a la Clave?

-Porque no confío en la Clave -contestó Emma con un hilillo de voz-. Pero confío en vosotros.

Clary tragó saliva visiblemente.

-Emma...

-Cuando llegamos aquí, la Clave nos interrogó a todos, sobre todo a Jules, y emplearon la Espada Mortal para asegurarse de que no estábamos mintiendo. Hace daño, pero no les importó. La emplearon con Ty y Livvy. La emplearon con Dru. -Emma parecía indignada-. Y la habrían usado con Tavvy si pudiera hablar. Y hace daño. La Espada Mortal hace daño.

-Lo sé -repuso Clary.

-Estoy en casa de los Penhallow -explicó Emma-. Por Aline y Helen y porque la Clave quiere tenernos vigilados. Por lo que vimos. Estaba abajo cuando volvieron del funeral, y los oí hablar, así que me escondí. Todo un grupo, no sólo Patrick y Jia, sino también un montón de directores de los Institutos. Hablaban sobre qué debían hacer, qué debía hacer la Clave, si debían entregar a Clary y a Jace a Sebastian, como si pudieran decidir ellos. Como si fuera su decisión. Pero yo creo que debe ser vuestra decisión. Algunos de ellos decían que no importaba si queríais ir o no...

Simon ya estaba en pie.

-Pero Jace y Clary se ofrecieron a ir, prácticamente se lo rogaron...

-Les habríamos dicho la verdad. -Emma se apartó el revuelto cabello de la cara. Tenía unos ojos enormes, castaños con puntitos dorados y ámbar-. No tenían que emplear la Espada Mortal con nosotros; les habríamos dicho la verdad, pero de todas formas la emplearon. La emplearon con Jules hasta que las manos... las manos se le quemaron. -Le tembló la voz-. Así que he pensado que debíais saber lo que decían. No quieren que sepáis que no es vuestra decisión, porque saben que Clary puede abrir Portales. Saben que puede salir de aquí, y si escapa, piensan que no tendrán manera de negociar con Sebastian.

La puerta se abrió y Alec entró en la habitación con las manos vacías, miró a Jace a los ojos y a éste se le encogió el corazón. Luego miró a Emma.

-Los miembros de la Clave a los que has oído hablar, dijeron algo de cuándo iban a decidir qué hacer? -preguntó Jace a Emma, en parte para distraerla mientras Alec se sentaba en la cama y ponía las manos sobre el regazo.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Seguían discutiendo cuando me marché. Me escapé por la ventana del último piso. Jules me dijo que no lo hiciera, porque me mataría, pero yo sabía que no. Se me da bien escalar -añadió con orgullo-. Y él se preocupa demasiado.

-Es bueno tener a gente que se preocupa por ti -dijo Alec-. Eso significa que les importas. De ese modo sabes que son tus amigos.

Emma pasó la mirada de Jace a Alec, curiosa.

-¿Tú te preocupas por él? -le preguntó a Alec, y a éste se le escapó una carcajada.

-Constantemente -contestó-. Jace podría matarse poniéndose los pantalones por la mañana. Ser su parabatai es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

-Ojalá yo tuviera un parabatai -repuso Emma-. Es como alguien que es tu familia, pero porque quiere serlo, no porque tiene que serlo. -Se sonrojó, como si hubiera sufrido un repentino ataque de timidez-. Bueno, pues no creo que nadie tenga que ser castigado por salvar a gente.

-¿Es por eso que confías en nosotros? -preguntó Clary, conmovida-. ¿Crees que salvamos a gente?

Emma clavó la punta de la bota en la alfombra. Luego alzó la mirada.

-Te conocía -dijo a Jace, sonrojándose otra vez-. Quiero decir, todo el mundo te conoce. Eras el hijo de Valentine, pero después no lo eras y eras Jonathan Herondale. Y no creo que eso significara nada para la mayoría de la gente, todo el mundo te llama Jace Lightwood, pero sí para mi papá. Le oí decir a mamá que pensaba que todos los Herondale habían desaparecido, que la familia había muerto, pero tú eras el último de ellos, y él votó en la reunión del Consejo para que la Clave te siguiera buscando, porque dijo "Los Castairs tienen una deuda con los Herondale".

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Alec-. ¿Por qué están en deuda con ellos?

-No lo sé -contestó Emma-. Pero he venido porque mi padre habría querido que lo hiciera, incluso si era peligroso.

Jace contuvo una suave risa.

-Algo me dice que no te importa que las cosas sean peligrosas. -Se agachó y miró a Emma a los ojos-. ¿Nos quieres contar algo más? ¿Han dicho alguna otra cosa?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-No saben dónde está Sebastian. No saben lo de Edom; lo mencioné cuando sujetaba la Espada Mortal, pero creo que pensaron que era otra palabra para "Infierno". No me preguntaron si yo creía que era un lugar real, así que no lo dije.

-Gracias por decírnoslo a nosotros. Es de gran ayuda. Mucha. Ahora deberías marcharte -añadió Jace, con tanta amabilidad como pudo-, antes de que noten que no estás. Pero de ahora en adelante, los Herondale están en deuda con los Castairs, ¿de acuerdo? Recuérdalo.

Jace se incorporó mientras Emma se volvía hacia Clary, que asintió y la acompañó a la ventana donde Jace había estado sentado antes. Clary se agachó y le dio un abrazo a la niña antes de abrirla. Emma salió por ella y lo único que se escuchó fueron sus pasos corriendo por el tejado.

-Me gusta -dijo Isabelle finalmente-. Me recuerda a Jace cuando era pequeño y terco, y se comportaba como si fuese inmortal.

-Dos de esas cosas todavía aplican -comentó Clary cerrando la ventana. Se sentó en el poyete-. Supongo que la pregunta es: ¿le contamos a Jia o a alguien del Consejo lo que nos ha dicho Emma?

-Eso depende -dijo Jace-. Jia tiene que aceptar lo que quiere la Clave en conjunto; ella misma lo ha dicho. Si deciden que quieren meternos en una jaula hasta que Jonathan venga a buscarnos... bueno, eso fastidiaría cualquier ventaja que esta información pueda darnos.

-Así que depende de si la información resulta útil o no -apuntó Simon.

-Justo -admitió Jace-. Alec, ¿has encontrado algo? -su hermano levantó las manos resignado; aunque Jace sabía la mayoría de la información que necesitaban sólo podría compartirla con Clary-. Clary y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca a intentar encontrar algo. -Ante las caras de los Lightwood levantó las manos diciendo-. No vamos a escaparnos. Creo recordar un libro en el que Edom era mencionado, y sería bueno tener la información.

Clary tomó la mano que le ofrecía Jace y juntos fueron hacia la biblioteca de la casa del Inquisidor.- ¿Qué pasa Jace? 

-He recordado que en una de las enciclopedias demoníacas de Valentine había una referencia a Edom como uno de los reinos demoníacos. Se ha especulado sobre si Jonathan podría estar en una dimensión diferente, ya que no se le puede rastrear. -Dijo Jace cogiendo un libro de cuero marrón desgastado de uno de los estantes más altos. Era una enciclopedia demoníaca, la clase de libro que debía estar en todas las bibliotecas de los cazadores de sombras. 

-Pero Jace, hay millones de dimensiones demoníacas... ni siquiera Jonathan podría ir a ellas sin más.

-Algunas son mejores que otras -dijo mientras ojeaba el libro-. La Biblia y los textos Enochianos mencionan unas cuantas, disfrazadas e incluidas claro, en cuentos y mitos. Edom se menciona como un páramo baldío... -Leyó en voz alta y mesurada-: "Y los torrentes de Edom se convertirán en brea, y su suelo en sulfuro; su tierra se convertirá en una sima ardiente. Noche y día permanecerá encendida, y su humo se alzará durante toda la eternidad. De generación en generación, seguirá desolada; nadie pasará por ella nunca jamás". -Suspiró-. Y naturalmente hay leyendas sobre Lilith y Edom; que la desterraron a ese lugar y que gobierna allí junto con el demonio Asmodeus. Seguramente es por eso que los Oscurecidos hablaban de sacrificar allí a Mark Blackthorn en su honor.

-Lilith protege a Jonathan -afirmó Clary-. Si fuera a ir a algún reino demoníaco, iría al suyo. Además, lo de "nadie pasará por ella nunca jamás" no anima mucho -comentó Clary-. Además, no hay forma de llegar a los reinos demoníacos. Viajar de un lugar a otro en este mundo es una cosa Jace...

-Hay un modo -la interrumpió Jace de manera suave-. Un camino que los nefilim no pueden cerrar, porque está más allá de la jurisdicción de nuestras leyes. Es antiguo, más antiguo que los cazadores de sombras, antiguo, salvaje y mágico. -Suspiró-. Se halla en la corte seelie, y lo vigilan los seres mágicos. Ningún humano ha puesto pie en ese camino en más de cien años.

Ambos se miraron decididos; era el momento, se besaron y salieron de la habitación para darles las malas noticias a sus amigos. 

De lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta fue de que el brazalete en la muñeca de Jace se volvía del color del ónix. El mismo tono de los ojos que los vigilaban desde Edom. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jace se movía por la habitación como un gato. Los otros los observaban. Simon con la ceja alzada.

-¿No hay ninguna otra forma de llegar? -preguntó Isabelle-. ¿No podemos usar un portal?

Era la tercera vez que Isabelle hacía la misma pregunta. Jace estaba empezando a impacientarse, Clary lo notaba por la forma en la que se encorvaba cada vez más mientras andaba. -No somos demonios. El Portal sólo nos transporta en una dimensión. -contestó Jace. Les habían contado las noticias en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Alec y Jace. 

-Ya lo sé, pero si Clary experimentara con las runas del Portal...

-No pienso hacerlo -lo interrumpió Clary, y colocó una mano protectora sobre el bolsillo donde llevaba la estela-. No nos voy a poner en peligro Simon. Usé un Portal para transportarnos a Luke y a mi a Idris sin saber cómo era y casi conseguí que muriésemos. No pienso arriesgarme.

Jace seguía yendo de un lado para otro. Era lo que hacía cuando pensaba; Clary lo sabía, pero igualmente lo miraba preocupada. Él abría y cerraba las manos mientras murmuraba para sí. Finalmente, se detuvo.

-Clary -dijo-. Puedes abrir un portal hasta la Corte Seelie, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó ella-. Eso sí puedo hacerlo; he estado allí y la recuerdo. Pero ¿estaríamos a salvo? No nos han invitado, y a los seres mágicos no les gustan las incursiones en su territorio...

-Sólo iremos tú y yo -repuso Jace-. La reina siempre ha tenido interés en nosotros. Además, ninguno de vosotros va a venir, esta misión es para Clary y para mí.

Alec se puso en pie.

-Lo sabía, joder si lo sabía, y definitivamente no. Ni en broma.

Jace alzó una ceja mirándolo. Parecía tranquilo, pero Clary le veía la tensión en la postura. Estaba segura de que él también podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba ella. Saber que tenían que hacer lo que Jonathan quería y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.

-¿Y desde cuándo dices tú "joder"?

-Desde que la situación lo requiere, joder. -Alec cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Y pensaba que íbamos a discutir si se lo decíamos o no a la Clave.

-No podemos hacerlo -repuso Jace-. No si vamos a entrar en los reinos de los demonios desde la corte seelie. La Clave no puede ir y meter a la mitad de su gente en la corte; sería un acto de guerra hacia los seres mágicos.

-¿Mientras que si sois sólo dos podréis convencerlos con vuestros encantos para que os dejen pasar?- Isabelle alzó irónicamente una ceja.

-Hemos parlamentado con la reina antes -les recordó Jace-. Como ya he dicho ella tiene una fijación extraña con Clary y conmigo. Además, fuiste a verla cuando... cuando Jonathan me tenía.

-Y ella nos engañó para que cogiéramos esos anillos walkie-talkie y poder oír todo lo que decíamos -replicó Simon-. No confiaría en ella más de lo que confiaría en un elefante de mediano tamaño.

-No he dicho nada de confiar en ella. La reina hará lo que le interese en ese momento. Por tanto, solo tenemos que hacer que le interese dejarnos acceder al camino a Edom.

-Seguís siendo cazadores de sombras -dijo Alec-, aún representáis a la Clave. Hagáis lo que hagáis en el territorio de las hadas, la Clave tendrá que responder por ello.

-No se si os dais cuenta -dijo Clary hablando por primera vez-, de que en cuanto pongamos un pie en la corte, la Clave nos dará la espalda. Somos su moneda de cambio chicos, y cuando nos pierdan, pondrán precio a nuestra cabeza. Mirad lo que tardaron en hacerlo con Jace. Los hijos de Valentine no somos de fiar, y ellos lo saben. Interpretarán que nuestro gesto de ir con Jonathan es cambiar de bando y nos castigarán por eso.

-A la reina le interesará venderos a la Clave entonces.

-Entonces tendremos que emplear mucho tacto e inteligencia -insistió Jace-. Mira, me encantaría conseguir que fuera la Clave la que se ocupara de la reina y su corte por nosotros, pero no tenemos tiempo. Lucian, Jocelyn, Magnus, Raphael y Meliorn no tienen tiempo. Jonathan se está animando; está acelerando sus planes, su sed de sangre. Vosotros no sabéis como es cuando se pone así, pero nosotros sí. -Respiró hondo. Tenía los pómulos brillantes de sudor-. Por eso debemos hacerlo solos. El hermano Zachariah me dijo que yo soy el fuego celestial. No es como si pudiéramos conseguir otra _Gloriosa._ No podemos invocar a otro ángel; esa carta ya la hemos jugado.

-Muy bien -repuso Isabelle-, entonces ¿por qué va Clary a la misión? deja que se quede.

-Jonathan quiere a Clary incluso más de lo que me quiere a mi, y puede encontrarla aquí, en Alacante. Nada le impide volver y llevársela, y, entonces conoceréis al verdadero Jonathan Morgenstern. Sabéis perfectamente que os hemos estado ocultando cosas. Desde que volvimos del apartamento hemos cambiado. Lo sé, pero no podéis culparnos.

-Entendemos que tú puedas haber sufrido algún trauma por tu conexión con él, pero ¿Cuál es su excusa? Clary era completamente diferente antes de que todo esto pasase. Se ha vuelto reservada, ya sólo habla contigo, a los demás trata de alejarnos con su indiferencia. Ella debería quedarse aquí, sólo será un lastre para la misión; nos necesitas a Alec y a mí para cubrirte la espalda, como siempre hemos hecho. Simon puede quedarse aquí con Clary.

-Sí, porque la última vez hizo un gran trabajo protegiéndola. -Soltó Jace-. Si Jonathan no se hubiese marchado o yo hubiese llegado un poco más tarde habría terminado lo que empezó en el apartamento de Valentine.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué no paráis de llamarlo Jonathan? -estalló Isabelle-. Además, que tú seas la única fuente de fuego celestial no significa que tengas que ir solo.

-No voy a ir solo. Clary estará conmigo.

-¡Es una inútil Jace! ¿Cómo es que no puedes verlo? ¡Es una cazadora de sombras sin el más mínimo entrenamiento! ¡Nunca ha estado en batalla!

-Te recuerdo Alec, que ella estuvo en el Burren y en la Ciudadela. Y que si no hubiese sido por ella, yo aún estaría unido a Jonathan, o incluso muerto; porque ella fue quien me dio su energía para curarme después de que Jonathan me hiriese.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no quita que no tenga el entrenamiento suficiente como para matar a todos los Oscurecidos que Sebastian tiene a su alrededor -dijo Alec, remarcando exageradamente el nombre de su hermano-. O que podáis pasar por la corte seelie a salvo, y después de eso, por algún reino demoníaco olvidado donde tienes que encontrar a Sebastian...

Clary miró a Jace preocupada. Los demás no sabían que ellos no iban a matar a nadie, sino a entregarse voluntariamente para evitar una masacre. No podían dejar que los demás viniesen, porque el trato con Jonathan se rompería si ellos no cumplían con su parte. Clary tocó a _Heosphoros_ por encima de su funda marcada con estrellas. Era el regalo que Jonathan esperaría como pago por su tardanza, y a ella le dolía el alma al pensar que debía desprenderse de su querida espada. Volvió a la conversación de repente al oír a Jace razonar con los demás.

-No podemos localizarlo porque no estamos en la misma dimensión -repuso Jace. Alzó la muñeca donde brillaba el brazalete plateado de su hermano-. Cuando estemos en su mundo, podremos localizarlo. Lo he hecho antes...

-Jace, no lo entiendes. Esto es más que simplemente encontrarlo; esto es enorme, más grande que nada de lo que hemos hecho. No es sólo matar a Sebastian; también están los prisioneros. Es una misión de rescate. Es poner su vida en la cuerda floja además de las nuestras. -Se le quebró la voz.

Jace detuvo su paseo y miró a sus amigos uno tras otro, casi implorándoles. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Clary, solo ellos iban a hacer esto. Los rehenes serían liberados en cuanto Jonathan los tuviese.

-Es que no quiero que os pase nada.

-Sí, bueno, y nosotros no queremos que te pase nada a ti. Además Sebastian volverá, lo único que le ata es la promesa de que esperará dos días, y ¿Cuánto valen sus promesas? Podría venir a por cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier momento; lo ha demostrado con los representantes de los subterráneos. Aquí somos un blanco fácil. Mejor que vayamos donde él no nos espera o no nos está buscando.

-No me voy a quedar aquí parado mientras Magnus corre peligro -declaró Alec con una voz sorprendentemente fría y adulta-. Ve sin mí y violarás todos nuestros juramentos de _Parabatai_ , me ofenderás como cazador de sombras y no respetarás el hecho de que esta también es mi guerra.

Una carcajada burlona escapó de los labios de Jace. Todos lo miraron asombrados, todos, menos Clary, que reía de una manera similar.

-¿De verdad pensáis que Jonathan os quiere a alguno de vosotros? Sólo secuestró a los representantes del Consejo porque no accedimos a su trato cuando él quiso. En cuanto nos entreguemos vuestros queridos subterráneos volverán con vosotros. Nosotros iremos al lugar que nos corresponde; con nuestro hermano. -Los hermanos los miraron sorprendidos y asqueados, casi sin darse cuenta de que el brazalete en la mano de Jace se había vuelto negro como el ónice.

-¿Vamos mi reina? -dijo Jace burlonamente extendiendo su mano hacia Clary, que la tomó, y, ante los sorprendidos ojos de los tres ocupantes de la sala, salieron por la puerta bloqueándola con una runa. Después solo se escuchó el ruido del Portal y los pasos de los cuatro guardias que flanqueaban la casa cuando ya era demasiado tarde para seguirlos.

El torbellino en el interior del Portal dejó a Clary descolocada. ¿En qué momento lo había creado? Por mucho que pensaba sólo lograba recordar frases de la conversación con Isabelle, Alec y Simon, ¿Habían atravesado ellos también el Portal? Esperaba que no, pensó dejando que la fría oscuridad la arrastrara como el agua, dejándola sin aliento y haciendo que lo olvidara todo excepto el estruendo de la caída.

Acabó demasiado rápido. El Portal la soltó y la dejó caer torpemente, con _Heosphoros_ y una mochila que no recordaba haber preparado bajo ella, sobre el suelo de tierra prensada de un túnel. Clary respiró hondo y se cogió a una larga raíz colgante para ponerse en pie. Jace ya estaba de pie sin una sola mancha en la ropa. Se dio cuenta de que no habían caído sobre tierra, sino sobre una alfombra de musgo. El musgo se extendía por las lisas paredes del túnel, pero brillaba con una luz fosforescente. Pequeñas flores radiantes, como margaritas eléctricas, crecían entre el musgo y salpicaban de verde el blanco; Clary se preguntó qué estaría creciendo exactamente en la superficie. Varios túneles más pequeños partían del principal, algunos demasiado estrechos para permitir el paso a un humano.

Jace ya había comenzado a recorrer el túnel principal. Incluso sin la runa de silencio, sobre el musgo blando era tan sigiloso como un gato. Clary lo siguió con una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Le sorprendía un poco lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a llevar un arma colgada al costado, y rezó al Ángel para que Jonathan la dejase conservarla.

-Espejito, espejito -dijo la reina mientras colocaba la mano sobre el espejo-. Muéstrame a mi Estrella Matutina.

El espejo colgaba de la pared del salón del trono. Estaba rodeado de coronas de flores: rosas a las que nadie había cortado las espinas.

La niebla en el interior del espejo tomó forma, y apareció el rostro anguloso de Jonathan.

-Hermosa mía -dijo él. Su voz era tranquila, aunque tenía sangre en la cara y en la ropa. Empuñaba su espada, y las estrellas de la hoja estaban cubiertas de escarlata-. Estoy... algo ocupado en este momento.

-He pensado que te gustaría saber que tu hermana y tu hermano adoptivo vienen en camino hacia aquí -dijo la reina-. Vienen buscando el camino a Edom. Irán directos hacia ti.

El rostro de Jonathan mostraba una mueca depredadora.

-El brazalete me avisó cuando lo descubrieron, iré antes de que termine vuestra conversación.

La luz cambió en los ojos de Jonathan. La Reina de las Hadas siempre había considerado lo que Jonathan sentía por su hermana, y también por Jace, como un misterio, pero, claro, el propio Jonathan era un misterio aún mayor. Antes de que acudiera a ella con su oferta, la reina nunca habría pensado en establecer una auténtica alianza con los cazadores de sombras. Su particular sentido del honor los hacía poco fiables. Lo que la hacía confiar en Jonathan era que este carecía de cualquier tipo de honor. El delicado arte de la traición era algo intrínseco a los seres mágicos , y Jonathan era un artista de las mentiras.

-Te adoro -dijo.

-Sí -repuso Jonathan, y los ojos le brillaron del color de las nubes oscuras. La reina se preguntó si él pensaría en ellos del mismo modo que ella: amantes que, incluso al abrazarse, apuntaban con un cuchillo a la espalda del otro, dispuestos a clavarlo y a traicionarse-. Y a mí me gusta que me adoren. -Jonathan sonrió de medio lado-. Me alegro de que vengan. Déjalos venir.

-Por aquí -indicó Jace en voz baja, mientras hacía un gesto de silencio. Estaban junto a un arco; una cortina que los separaba de la sala que había más allá. La última vez que Clary había estado allí, la cortina estaba hecha de mariposas vivas, y su intento de escapar había producido un continuo susurro. Recordó que esa misma mañana había pensado en Jace y ella como esas mariposas, atrapadas en los hilos de una de las múltiples manipulaciones de Jonathan Morgenstern, se preguntó cómo sería, qué tendría Jonathan preparado para ellos. Su agarre en la empuñadura de _Heosphoros_ se afianzó, estaba segura de que su hermano no los perdonaría tan fácilmente como lo había hecho parecer en su habitación en casa de Amatis. Jace la miró y Clary volvió la cabeza hacia la cortina, cohibida ante el pensamiento de su hermano.

Ese día estaba hecha de espinos, como los espinos que rodeaban el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, espinos entretejidos para formar una oscilante cortina. Clary sólo captaba breves atisbos de la sala al otro lado; un brillo de blanco y plata, pero se oían risas y voces procedentes de los corredores que los rodeaban. 

Las runas de _glamour_ no funcionaban con los seres mágicos; no había manera de ocultarse. Jace estaba alerta, con todo el cuerpo tenso, se había colocado a su lado sin que ella se diese cuenta. Con mucho cuidado, alzó una daga y apartó la cortina de espino tan sigilosamente como pudo. Clary se echó hacia adelante, mirando embobada.

La sala del otro lado era un paisaje invernal de hadas, de los que Clary había visto pocas veces, excepto en sus visitas a la granja de Luke. Los muros eran cortinas de blanco cristal, y la reina se hallaba reclinada sobre su diván, que era de cristal blanco a juego, con venas de plata atravesando la roca. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, y largos témpanos de hielo colgaban del techo, cada uno rodeado de cuerda de espinos dorada y plateada. Había ramos de rosas blancas amontonados por el suelo, esparcidos a los pies del diván de la reina, trenzados como una corona en su rojo cabello. Su vestido también era blanco y plata, y se le transparentaba en varias partes del cuerpo, aunque no de forma descarada. Hielo, rosas y la reina. El efecto era cegador.

Con el rostro alzado, la reina hablaba con un caballero hada en armadura completa. La armadura era marrón oscuro, del color de un tronco de árbol, y el caballero tenía un ojo negro y el otro azul claro, casi blanco. Por un momento, Clary pensó que llevaba una cabeza de ciervo bajo el brazo, pero al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que era un yelmo decorado con astas.

-¿Y cómo va la Cacería Salvaje, Gwyn? -le estaba preguntando la reina-. ¿Los Recolectores de los Muertos? Supongo que hubo mucho que recoger en la Ciudadela Infracta la otra noche. He oído decir que los aullidos de los nefilim al morir cortaban el cielo.

Clary notó que Jace se tensaba. Recordó estar junto a él en un bote en Venecia y contemplar el paso de la Cacería Salvaje en lo alto; un torbellino de aullidos y gritos de guerra, caballos con brillantes cascos de color escarlata, trapaleando sobre el firmamento.

-Eso he oído, mi señora -contestó Gwyn en una voz tan ronca que era casi ininteligible. Sonaba como el roce de una espada contra una áspera corteza de árbol-. La Cacería Salvaje aparece cuando los cuervos de la batalla gritan pidiendo sangre. Reunimos a nuestros jinetes de entre los muertos. Pero no estuvimos en la Ciudadela Infracta. Los juegos de guerra entre los nefilim y los Oscuros son demasiado intensos para nuestra sangre. Los seres mágicos se mezclan mal con los demonios y los ángeles.

-Me decepcionas Gwyn -repuso la reina haciendo un mohín-. Éste es un momento de poder para los seres mágicos: ganamos, nos alzamos, logramos el mundo. Debemos estar en el tablero de ajedrez del poder tanto como los nefilim. Había confiado en tu consejo.

-Perdóname, mi señora -se disculpó Gwyn-. El ajedrez es un juego demasiado delicado para nosotros. No puedo aconsejarte.

-Pero te he hecho un gran regalo. -La reina se enfurruñó-. El chico Blackthorn. Sangre de hada y de cazador de sombras juntas no es nada corriente. Él galopará contigo y los demonios te temerán. Un regalo mío y de Jonathan.

Jonathan. Lo dijo tranquilamente, con familiaridad. Había cierto cariño en su voz, si se podía hablar de cariño tratándose de la Reina de las Hadas. Clary oyó la respiración de Jace a su lado: seca y rápida, el pánico y la comprensión de lo que habían hecho en el rostro al ir asimilando las palabras de la reina.

Clary dejó que _Heosphoros_ se le enfriara en la mano.

"Un camino a los reinos de los demonios accesible a través del reino de las hadas. La tierra abriéndose bajo los pies de Jonathan. Él alardeando de tener aliados"

La reina y Jonathan regalando un chico nefilim capturado. Juntos.

-Los demonios ya me temen, mi hermosa -replicó Gwyn, y sonrió.

"Mi hermosa". La sangre en las venas de Clary era un río de hielo cantándole en el corazón. Bajó la mirada y vio la mano de Jace cubrir la suya, un fugaz gesto de apoyo. Jace estaba blanco y parecía asqueado. Clary pensó en Simon; en el anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo destellando bajo el sol, y oyó la voz de su hermano en la cabeza.

"¿De verdad creías que la reina te iba a dejar poner las manos sobre algo que te permitiera comunicarte con tus amiguitos sin poder escuchar ella? Desde que te lo cogí he hablado con ella, y ella ha hablado conmigo; has sido una tonta confiando en ella, hermanita. A la reina seelie le gusta estar del lado del vencedor. Y ese lado será el nuestro Clarissa. El nuestro."

-Me debes un favor Gwyn, a cambio del chico -dijo la reina-. Sé que la Cacería Salvaje sólo cumple sus propias leyes, pero requeriré tu presencia en la próxima batalla.

Gwyn frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de que un muchacho valga una promesa tan importante. Como he dicho, la Cacería no desea involucrarse en los asuntos de los nefilim.

-No hace falta que luches -contestó la reina con voz de seda-. Sólo te pediré tu ayuda con los cadáveres. Y habrá cadáveres. Los nefilim pagarán por sus crímenes, Gwyn. Todos deben pagar.

Antes de que Gwyn pudiera contestar, alguien más entró en la sala desde un oscuro túnel que se perdía en una curva tras el trono de la reina. Era Meliorn en su blanca armadura, el cabello negro trenzado a la espalda. En las botas se le había pegado lo que parecía alquitrán. Frunció el ceño al ver a Gwyn.

-Un Cazador nunca porta buenas noticias -dijo.

-Calma, Meliorn -repuso la reina-. Gwyn y yo sólo estábamos charlando de un intercambio de favores.

Meliorn inclinó la cabeza. La reina pareció mirar en su dirección para después mover la mirada al punto exacto donde se encontraban Jace y Clary. Sus ojos destellaron por un momento y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

-Traigo nuevas, mi señora, pero sólo podré comunicarlas en privado.

La reina se volvió hacia Gwyn. Y Clary sintió la mano de Jace apretando la suya. Era una trampa, habían caído en la boca del lobo, y Jonathan los tendría antes incluso de lo previsto.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Gwyn vaciló, luego asintió con sequedad, y después de lanzar una mirada de desprecio en dirección a Meliorn, desapareció por el oscuro túnel por el que había llegado el caballero hada.

La reina se recostó en el diván, sus pálidos dedos como mármol reposando sobre su vestido.

-Muy bien, Meliorn. ¿De qué deseas hablar? ¿Hay nuevas de los subterráneos prisioneros?

"Los subterráneos prisioneros"

Clary y Jace se miraron, e inmediatamente miraron a su espalda. Una presencia se había hecho notar en esos segundos, y Clary temió lo peor. Cuando volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos vacíos y sin vida de Amatis, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Si no me equivoco, mi señora -dijo mientras hacía un gesto-, tenemos visita...

Amatis los empujó a ambos contra la cortina de espinos. A Jace ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de susurrar el nombre del ángel para que el cuchillo serafín se iluminase. Clary, que había estado apoyada en el borde de la entrada de la sala, se había golpeado la mano contra la piedra; soltando a _Heosphoros_ por el repentino dolor.

La reina se incorporó con un siseo que detuvo al instante; era la primera vez que Clary la había visto alterada, aunque tras la máscara, Clary pudo entrever el amago de una sonrisa. Era una trampa, y ellos habían caído directamente en ella.

-¿Cómo osáis entrar en la corte sin haber sido llamados? -exigió saber, con un ligero tono divertido en la voz-. Es el mayor de los crímenes, una violación de la Ley del Convenio...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de violar la Ley del Convenio?! -gritó Jace, y el cuchillo serafín ardió por primera vez en su mano. Clary pensó que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras debía de haber sido así muchos siglos atrás, cuando hizo retroceder a los demonios y salvó de la destrucción a un mundo ignorante del peligro-. Tú, que has asesinado, mentido y hecho prisioneros a los subterráneos del Consejo. Te has aliado con fuerzas malignas y pagarás por ello.

-¿Y a qué has venido tú aquí, pequeño cazador de sombras? Has descubierto que la Corte está contra vosotros, y no habéis corrido a los brazos de la Clave para contarlo. Sabes que la reina de la corte seelie no paga. -replicó la reina.

-Todo el mundo paga -le aseguró Jace, y corrió hacia la reina. O lo habría hecho, si la mano de Amatis no se hubiese enganchado con el cuello de su camiseta. Ambos habían olvidado que Amatis estaba a sus espaldas y que tenía una espada en su mano también. Jace intentó soltarse, retorciéndose e intentando clavar el cuchillo a Amatis. Rodando los ojos, Amatis sacó su estela; no era como las que Clary y Jace llevaban en el cinturón de armas. Era negra y lisa, con una punta rojiza que se parecía demasiado a la sangre para que se sintiesen cómodos. Dibujó una runa en el cuello de Jace y él dejó de luchar; aunque el fuego de sus ojos no se había apagado. Al terminar, Amatis giró para dibujar la misma runa en ella, pero Clary ya había salido corriendo.

Jace y ella lo habían hablado en el camino de vuelta de la biblioteca. Debían entregarse, pero en caso de encontrarse en una situación como esa, Clary debía alejarse lo máximo posible del lugar. Apartó la cortina de espinas para darse de bruces contra una pared de carne. Unos brazos fuertes como el hierro se cerraron en torno a ella, y la cabeza del extraño se acercó a su oído.

-¿Me has echado de menos hermanita?

La reina seelie vio a Clarissa correr hacia la entrada mientras Jonathan entraba a la Corte. Jonathan Herondale la miraba con los dorados ojos enfurecidos.- Puedes hablar Jonathan, ese símbolo no paraliza tu boca querido.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó-. Meliorn juró que estabas con los nefilim, las hadas no pueden mentir. Por eso el Consejo confió en ti...

-Meliorn es medio hada. Puede mentir -confesó la reina, y le lanzó una mirada divertida.- A veces, la respuesta más sencilla es la correcta Jonathan.

-Mi nombre es... -pero no llegó a terminar la frase, porque Clary, que debía haber salido de la corte en cuanto lo paralizaron emitió un chillido. Jace no pudo darse la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas, pero la voz de Jonathan llegó a sus oídos como un látigo. "A la mierda el factor sorpresa" pensó amargamente. Habían traicionado a la Clave para acabar en el mismo sitio donde ellos los iban a dejar. Jace solo rezaba para que Jonathan dejase a los prisioneros marchar; harían lo que fuese necesario para ello.

-Sí Jonathan, sé como te gusta que te llamen, pero el nombre que te dio tu padre al nacer fue Jonathan, así que eres Jonathan, como tu hermano. -Jace sintió una mano en su hombro y la runa se disolvió. Jace sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y tenía una sensación extraña, como cuando tocaba una de sus melodías favoritas en el piano y fallaba la última nota de la partitura, como si algo oscuro hubiese ocurrido dentro de él.

-Supongo que utilizar una runa completamente demoníaca en el pobre angelito no ha sido lo mejor Amatis. Clarissa, cúralo, no sabemos lo que una runa destinada a mis Oscurecidos puede hacerle a nuestro hermano. -Clary corrió hacia Jace con la estela en la mano; el quemazón que esta provocaba al tomar contacto con su piel era enormemente reconfortante, y al instante comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-Es por eso por lo que querías a Meliorn en el Consejo -dijo Clary, Jace recordó aquella noche en Idris cuando la reina le había ofrecido un favor a Clary a cambio de que Meliorn fuese el representante de las hadas.- Porque puede mentir.

-Una traición planeada con tiempo. -Jace respiraba pesadamente-. Debería cortarte el cuello ahora mismo.

-No vas a hacer eso Jonathan. Si tocas a la Reina de las Hadas, los seres mágicos se alzarán contra ti por toda la eternidad.

El rostro de Jace estaba inundado de una luz abrasadora.

-¿Acaso no lo estáis ahora? -preguntó furioso-. Jonathan es tu aliado. La Ciudadela Infracta yace sobre líneas de fuerza telúrica. Las líneas telúricas son competencia de las hadas. Tú lo llevaste allí, tú le abriste el camino, tú le permitiste emboscarnos. ¿Y no estáis ya alzados contra nosotros?

-Tú mismo me diste la idea de forjar una alianza con la reina seelie Jace, ¿no lo recuerdas? -por supuesto que lo recordaba, Jonathan y él habían estado discutiendo por su necesidad de aliados. Jace le había explicado por qué no debía aliarse con los brujos, vampiros y hombres lobo. Los brujos eran demasiado volátiles, y venderían a cualquiera por el precio que ellos considerasen justo; los vampiros solo pensaban en sangre, y no eran demasiado útiles a la luz del día; y los hombres lobo eran despiadadamente leales entre ellos. Aunque utilizasen métodos barbáricos para hacerse con el control de las manadas, todos los lobos respetaban a los alphas, y Lucian era un Alpha. Recordaba perfectamente decirle a Jonathan como encantar a la reina, reviviendo a su vez los tiempos en los que su padre le enseñaba cómo hacerlo.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero ese no era yo. Era tu voluntad comandando mi cuerpo. Ya te lo dije entonces. Esa persona que actuaba como si fuese tu amigo... Esa persona que actuaba como si tu le gustaras... Esa persona no era real. Esto es real. Esto soy yo. Y te odio. Te odiaré siempre. Y no hay magia ni hechizos en este mundo, ni en otro, que puedan cambiar eso.

-Es bastante irónico ¿verdad hermanito? Porque volvéis a estar a mi merced. Comprobaremos todas y cada una de tus afirmaciones cuando lleguemos a Edom. Mi hermosa, no te importunaremos más. Gracias por este hermoso regalo. -Dijo mientras trazaba una runa en el brazo de Clary, que había estado sorprendentemente callada durante todo el episodio. Cuando Jonathan lo miró de nuevo, él apartó sus ojos de los negros orbes, dándose cuenta por primera vez del color ónice del brazalete que antes había sido plateado. Los bordes de su visión comenzaron a oscurecerse, e intentó pedir ayuda. Pero se dio cuenta de que nadie a su alrededor lo ayudaría. Clary y él estaban atrapados. Y nadie iría a buscarlos nunca.

Jonathan lo miró mientras cogía a Clary y se acercaba al espejo de la sala del trono, que parecía la superficie de un lago. Pareció abrirse y al otro lado vio lo que parecía un anfiteatro.- Vamos hermanito, ya es hora de estar los tres juntos de nuevo. Como siempre debió ser. -La oscuridad se apoderó de Jace y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a la reina seelie riendo encima de él. Con el pelo rojo acariciando su cara. Estaba diciendo algo, pero él no llegó a enterarse, pues la inconsciencia lo reclamó.

Estrellas talladas de granito colgaban del techo en cadenas de plata. Jocelyn yacía en la tarima de piedra que le servía de cama, contemplándolas.

Ya había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz. Había arañado la puerta, que era gruesa, hecha de roble con bisagras y cierres de acero hasta que le sangraron las manos. Había rebuscado una estela entre sus cosas y había golpeado la pared con el puño con tanta fuerza que tenía morados hasta en el antebrazo.

Nada había ocurrido. Aunque tampoco esperaba que ocurriera algo. Si Sebastian se parecía a su padre, y ella creía que se parecía mucho, entonces sería de lo más meticuloso.

Meticuloso y creativo. Había encontrado los trozos de su estela amontonados en uno de los rincones. Seguía llevando la misma ropa que en la falsa cena de Meliorn, pero le habían quitado los zapatos. Le habían cortado el cabello por encima de los hombros, y tenía las puntas quebradas, como si lo hubieran hecho con una cuchilla sin afilar.

Crueldades pequeñas y rebuscadas que demostraban un carácter terrible y paciente. Como Valentine, Sebastian podía esperar para conseguir lo que quería, pero haría que la espera fuera dolorosa.

La puerta rechinó y se abrió. Jocelyn se puso en pie de un salto, pero Sebastian ya estaba dentro, y la puerta se cerró a su espalda con un clic. Le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por fin te has despertado, madre?

-Ya hace rato -contestó ella. Colocó un pie cuidadosamente detrás del otro, para estar bien equilibrada.

Él soltó un bufido.

-No te molestes -dijo-. No tengo intención de atacarte.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo observó mientras se le acercaba. La luz que entraba por la estrecha ventana era lo suficientemente intensa como para reflejarse en el pálido cabello de Sebastian, para iluminar los ángulos de su rostro. Jocelyn veía poco de ella en su hijo. Era todo Valentine. El rostro de Valentine, sus ojos negros, los gestos de un bailarín o de un asesino. Sólo su silueta, alta y esbelta, era de ella.

-Tu hombre lobo está a salvo -dijo él-. Por ahora.

Jocelyn decidió no prestar atención al brinco de su corazón.

"No muestres ninguna emoción en el rostro"

La emoción era una debilidad. Ésa había sido la lección de Valentine.

-Y Clarissa -continuó él-. Clarissa también está a salvo ahora. Si es que eso te importa, claro. -La rodeó caminando en un círculo lento y pensativo-. Nunca he estado muy seguro. Después de todo, una madre con tan poco corazón como para abandonar a uno de sus hijos...

-Tú no eras mi hijo -soltó ella, y luego cerró la boca de golpe. "No le sigas el juego -pensó-. No muestres ninguna debilidad. No le des lo que quiere"

-Y sin embargo, has guardado la caja -afirmó él-. Ya sabes a qué caja me refiero. La dejé en la cocina de la casa de Amatis para ti. Un pequeño regalo. Algo para que me recordaras. ¿Cómo te sentiste al encontrarla? -Sonrió, y en su sonrisa no había nada de Valentine. Valentine había sido humano, había sido un monstruo humano. Sebastian era otra cosa-. Sé que la sacabas todos años y llorabas -continuó-. ¿Por qué lo hacías?

Ella no contestó, y él llevó la mano hacia atrás por encima del hombro para tocar la empuñadura de la espada Morgenstern, que llevaba a la espalda.

-Te sugiero que me contestes -la amenazó-. No tendría ningún reparo en cortarte los dedos, uno a uno, y emplearlos como flecos de una alfombrilla.

Jocelyn tragó saliva.

-Lloraba sobre la caja porque me habían robado a mi hijo.

-Un hijo al que nunca quisiste.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó ella-. Antes de que nacieras, te amaba, amaba la idea de tenerte. Te amé cuando noté los latidos de tu corazón dentro de mí. Luego naciste y eras...

-¿Un monstruo?

-Tu alma estaba muerta -dijo ella-. Lo vi en tus ojos al mirarte. -Se cruzó de brazos para reprimir el impulso de estremecerse-. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

A Sebastian le brillaron los ojos.

-Dímelo, madre, ya que me conoces tan bien.

-Meliorn nos drogó -repuso ella.- Supongo, por sus acciones que los seres mágicos son tus aliados. Y que lo son hace bastante tiempo. Que creen que ganarás la guerra contra los cazadores de sombras y que quieren estar del lado del vencedor; además, ellos se han sentido molestos con los cazadores de sombras desde hace más tiempo y con más intensidad que los otros subterráneos. Te han ayudado a atacar los Institutos, han nutrido tus huestes mientras reclutabas a nuevos cazadores de sombras con la Copa Infernal. Al final, cuando seas lo suficientemente poderoso, los traicionarás y los destruirás, porque los desprecias profundamente. -Hizo una larga pausa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. -¿Me equivoco?

Vio su pulso latirle en el cuello mientras él soltaba el aire contenido, y supo que no se equivocaba.

-¿Cuándo has supuesto todo eso? -preguntó Sebastian apretando los dientes.

-No lo he supuesto. Lo sé. Conocía a tu padre, y tú eres igual que él, si no en tu naturaleza, sí en tu carácter.

Él la miraba fijamente con ojos infinitos y negros.

-Si no hubiera creído que estaba muerto, si hubieses sabido que vivía, ¿me habrías buscado? ¿Me habrías tenido contigo?

-Sí -contestó ella-. Habría intentado criarte, enseñarte lo correcto, cambiarte. Me culpo por lo que eres. Siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Me habrías criado? -Sebastian parpadeó, casi como si tuviera sueño-. ¿Me habrías criado, odiándome como me odiabas?

Ella asintió.

-Entonces ¿crees que yo habría sido diferente? ¿Más como ella?

Jocelyn tardó un momento en darse cuenta.

-Clary -dijo-. Te refieres a Clary.

El nombre de su hija le dolía al pronunciarlo: la echaba muchísimo de menos, y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrorizada por ella. Sebastian la amaba, pensó. Si era capaz de amar a alguien, era a su hermana, y si había alguien que sabía lo letal que era ser amado por alguien como Sebastian, ésa era Jocelyn.

-Ya nunca lo sabremos -respondió finalmente-. Valentine nos arrebató también eso.

-Deberías haberme querido -replicó él, y sonaba petulante-. Soy tu hijo. Deberías quererme ahora, sin importar como soy, tanto si soy como ella o como si no...

-¿De verdad? -Jocelyn lo interrumpió a media frase-. ¿Tú me quieres a mí? ¿Sólo porque soy tu madre?

-Tú no eres mi madre -contestó él, torciendo el gesto-. Ven. Mira esto. Déjame que te enseñe lo que mi auténtica madre me ha dado el poder de hacer.

Sacó una estela del cinturón. Ese gesto sorprendió a Jocelyn; a veces se olvidaba de que él era un cazador de sombras y podía emplear las herramientas de los cazadores de sombras. Con la estela, Sebastian dibujó algo en el muro de piedra de la celda. Runas, un dibujo que ella reconoció. Algo que todos los cazadores de sombras sabían hacer. La piedra comenzó a tronarse transparente, y Jocelyn se preparó mentalmente para ver lo que había más allá de los muros.

Pero lo que vio fue el despacho de la Cónsul en el Gard, en Alacante. Jia estaba sentada tras su enorme escritorio cubierto con pilas de dossiers. Parecía exhausta, con el cabello oscuro salpicado generosamente de mechones blancos. Tenía un dossier abierto ante sí. Jocelyn vio fotografías granulosas de una playa: arena, cielo azul grisáceo.

-Jia Penhallow -dijo Sebastian.

Jia alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Se puso en pie y el dossier se le cayó al suelo en un montón de papeles revueltos.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién hay ahí?

-¿No me reconoces? -preguntó Sebastian, con voz burlona.

Jia miró desesperadamente ante ella. Era evidente que, vera lo que viese, la imagen no era clara.

-Sebastian -susurró-. Pero aún no han pasado dos días...

Jocelyn se puso ante él.

-Jia -dijo-. Jia, no escuches nada de lo que te diga. Es un mentiroso...

-Es demasiado pronto -continuó Jia, como si Jocelyn no hubiera intervenido, y ésta se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que Jia no podía verla ni oírla. Era como si no estuviese allí-. Puede que aún no tenga una respuesta, Sebastian.

-Oh, creo que la tienes -replicó Sebastian-. ¿No es cierto?

Jia irguió los hombros.

-Si insistes -respondió con voz glacial-. La Clave ha considerado tu petición. No te entregaremos ni a Jace Lightwood ni a Clary Fairchild...

-Clarissa Morgenstern -replicó Sebastian, y un músculo le tironeó en la mejilla.- Es mi hermana.

-La llamo por el nombre que ella prefiere, como hago contigo -repuso Jia-. No haremos ningún trato de nuestra sangre contigo. No porque creamos que valga más que la sangre de un subterráneo. No porque no queramos recuperar a los prisioneros, sino porque no podemos aceptar tus tácticas de extorsión.

-Como si yo buscara vuestra aceptación -bufó Sebastian-. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Puedo enviarte la cabeza de Lucian Garroway en una pica.

Jocelyn se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Podrías -admitió Jia-. Pero si dañas a cualquiera de los prisioneros, será una guerra a muerte. Y creemos que tienes tanto que temer de una guerra contra nosotros como nosotros de una guerra contra ti.

-Pues creéis mal -replicó Sebastian-. Y piénsalo, si lo miras bien, verás lo poco que importa si habéis decidido no entregarme a Jace y a Clary bien envueltos, como un regalo de Navidad prematuro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -La voz de Jia fue más seca.

-Bueno, habría sido conveniente que hubierais decidido entregármelos -explicó Sebastian-. Menos líos para mí. Menos líos para vosotros. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿sabes? Ya se han ido.

Agitó la estela, y la ventana que había abierto hacia Alacante se cerró sobre el atónito rostro de Jia. De nuevo, el muro era un fino lienzo de piedra en blanco.

-Bueno -dijo él, mientras se colgaba la estela de su cinturón de armas-. Esto ha sido divertido, ¿no crees?

Jocelyn tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

-Si Jace y Clary ya no están en Alacante, ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están Sebastian?

Él la miró fijamente un momento, y luego se echó a reír; una risa tan pura y fría como el agua helada. Y aún seguía riendo cuando se dirigió a la puerta, salió y dejó que se cerrara tras de sí.


	8. Chapter 8

_Batallaban sobre el lago congelado, con la ciudad helada brillando como una lámpara en la distancia. El ángel de las alas doradas y el ángel con las alas como fuego negro. Clary se hallaba sobre el hielo mientras a su alrededor caían sangre y plumas. Las plumas doradas le quemaban como fuego donde le tocaban la piel, pero las plumas negras eran frías como el hielo._

Clary se despertó con el corazón desbocado, liada entre las mantas. Se sentó y se destapó hasta la cintura. Estaba en una habitación desconocida. Las paredes eran de yeso blanco, y se hallaba en una cama hecha de madera negra. Bajó de la cama. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de piedra, y ella miro alrededor, buscando su mochila.

La encontró en seguida, apoyada contra una silla de cuero negro. La habitación no tenía ventanas; la única luz procedía de una lámpara de cristal colgada en lo alto, hecha de vidrio negro tallado. Buscó dentro de la mochila y se dio cuenta, molesta pero sin sorprenderse, de que alguien ya había revisado su contenido. Su caja de pinturas había desaparecido, junto con la estela de repuesto que llevaba en el cinturón de armas. Lo único que quedaba era el cepillo del pelo; ni siquiera habían dejado los dos pares de vaqueros que había metido.

Se incorporó y una sensación de deja vu se apoderó de ella. Mirando la habitación desde esa perspectiva se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual que la habitación en la que había dormido en el apartamento de Valentine. Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en lo que la rodeaba. Esta vez no había sólo dos puertas, sino tres. Sabía que la primera llevaba al aseo, entró y no se sorprendió al ver que era exactamente igual que el que había en el apartamento. Con la bañera de cobre con patas en forma de garras. Tampoco había ventanas ahí, pero recordaba que la única ventana había estado en la habitación principal. 

Salió del aseo y entró en la segunda puerta, que daba a un enorme armario lleno de ropa. Se dio cuenta de que la mitad del armario tenía ropa de entrenamiento y la otra mitad estaba llena de vestidos. Se le removió el estómago al pensar que Jonathan había seguido los pasos de su padre, comprándole un armario lleno de ropa. Aunque ella; a diferencia de su madre, sí tendría que usarlo, pues toda la ropa que había preparado ya no estaba en su mochila. 

Se dio la vuelta para salir de ese armario y vio su propio reflejo en un espejo que no había visto al entrar. Su pelo había sido cortado y lavado, aunque seguía quedando por debajo de sus hombros. Su cara parecía más pálida a simple vista. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida; suponía que estaban en Edom; Jonathan los había encontrado en la Corte Seelie mientras la reina les contaba que había traicionado a los nefilim. Mirándose en el espejo se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vaporoso camisón blanco. ¿Quién la había cambiado de ropa?, siguió mirándose en el espejo hasta que escuchó un ruido fuera de la habitación. 

Salió del armario alarmada, buscando a _Heosphoros_ en el cinturón, pero no la encontró, ni siquiera llevaba su cinturón de armas en primer lugar. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Corrió hacia la cama, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas para intentar fingir que seguía dormida. Los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la izquierda. Lo siguiente que escuchó Clary fue el sonido de un cerrojo y pasos entrando a la habitación. No se acercaron a la cama, sólo dejaron algo encima de la mesa que había delante de la silla de cuero y salieron. En cuanto la puerta se cerró se cerró, Clary se abalanzó sobre ella para encontrarla cerrada.

Se volvió y encontró una bandeja sobre la mesa. En ella había varios platos; uno con pasta y otro con pollo y verduras. Clary no pudo evitar acercarse a la comida; de repente se sentía hambrienta. A pesar de su reticencia por probar la comida, no pudo evitarlo. A los pocos minutos había terminado con la pasta, y se disponía a comenzar con el pollo cuando los pasos volvieron a sonar en el pasillo. En esta ocasión Clary estaba demasiado ocupada como para volver a la cama, y no le importó que los pasos volviesen a detenerse frente a la puerta.

Su sangre se heló cuando vio a Amatis entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. La miró de arriba a abajo antes de dejar un papel y varios libros sobre la mesa. -Mañana empezarás a entrenar, órdenes de mi señor; debes empezar a estudiar estos libros. Tu puerta permanecerá cerrada hasta que tengas que ir a la sala de entrenamiento. No irás a ningún otro lugar hasta que mi señor decida que eres merecedora de más libertad. No verás al chico Herondale hasta que mi señor dé la orden. Ambos estáis en diferentes niveles de entrenamiento. No tendrás una estela hasta que mi señor decida que la mereces. Esta noche cenarás con mi señor. Deberás escoger un vestido rojo. Sólo tienes permiso para portar el anillo de tu familia que te será entregado esta noche durante la cena. Desobedecer cualquiera de estas normas terminará en un serio castigo. Te recomiendo que empieces a estudiar, cada dos días traerán nuevos libros. -Amatis la miró con superioridad antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta por la que había entrado. Clary terminó de comerse las verduras mientras leía los nombres de los libros. 

Apartó la bandeja y ésta desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Cogió el primer libro y un papel cayó de él, era el papel que Clary había visto a Amatis poner sobre la mesa. Mirándolo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era un horario. Cada día tenía un idioma asignado; los lunes latín, los martes alemán, los miércoles español, los jueves griego antiguo, los viernes italiano, los sábados francés y los domingos inglés. Había tres horas de entrenamiento por la mañana y por la tarde, en la de la mañana se especificaba que su instructora sería Amatis, aunque en la de la tarde no decía nada. El horario era bastante estricto; especificaba incluso la hora a la que tenía que irse a dormir. Ella nunca había tenido hora de irse a la cama, su madre era estricta, pero a ambas les había encantado quedarse después de cenar viendo cualquier cosa en la televisión hasta que las dos se quedaban durmiendo a altas horas de la madrugada.

El horario tenía **Clarissa Morgenstern** escrito en una de las esquinas del papel, Clary buscó un bolígrafo para corregir su apellido. Ella era Clary Fairchild, no Clarissa Morgenstern; incluso si había sangre Morgenstern en sus venas ella se negaría a aceptar Morgenstern como apellido hasta el final de sus días. Se levantó de la mesa e ignorando los libros volvió a acercarse a la cama para volver a dormir. No quería ver a su hermano. Necesitaba encontrar a Jace y descubrir dónde estaban exactamente. Necesitaba saber si su madre, Luke, Magnus y Raphael habían sido liberados. Necesitaba mandar un mensaje a Idris para avisarles de que los seres mágicos estaban en su contra.

Jace se despertó colgado del techo por un par de cadenas, estaba en lo que parecía una mazmorra cuadrada de piedra roja. No había nada más en la habitación, aunque habían varias "ventanas", que no eran más que estrechas rendijas talladas en la roca por las que entraba una luz rojiza. A través de ellas sólo se veía niebla gris amarillenta y algo que parecía una cadena de montañas en la distancia. Era bastante difícil de decir. 

Suponía que estaban en Edom, pero con Jonathan nunca se podía estar seguro. Giró el cuerpo todo lo posible para ponerse de espaldas a las ventanas, una de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado Valentine había sido a estar en constante vigilancia. Las antorchas del pasillo ardieron. Un ruido resonó en el aire: una respiración entrecortada y superficial. Jace se tensó mientras la respiración se volvía más fuerte. Ahí estaba, una sombra que fue convirtiéndose en una figura humana. Una mujer, agazapada, con un hábito claro manchado de sangre y polvo. Parecía estar llorando.

Jace miró a la mujer que tenía delante. A lo largo de su vida se había acercado a demasiados demonios que fingían estar indefensos, o que de una u otra manera habían disfrazado su auténtica naturaleza, como para sentir menos compasión que suspicacia.

Le habría gustado tener un cuchillo en la mano, aunque con su situación actual, ni siquiera un cuchillo podría hacer que se sintiese menos indefenso. Ya podía ver claramente a la mujer. Tenía un cabello tan largo que le rozaba el suelo, y también un círculo de hierro sobre las cejas. En las sombras, su cabello parecía ser rojizo, de color de la sangre. Y por un momento, mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara, Jace pensó en la reina seelie y cómo le había mirado antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Pero no era ella. La mujer era una cazadora de sombras. Más que eso: llevaba la túnica blanca de una Hermana de Hierro atada bajo el pecho, y sus ojos eran del color naranja de las llamas. Unas runas le desfiguraban las mejillas y la frente. Tenía las manos cogidas sobre el pecho. Las volvió a separar y las dejó caer a los costados, y Jace sintió que el aire de los pulmones se le enfriaba al ver la enorme herida de la mujer, la sangre que le manchaba la tela blanca de la túnica.

-Me conoces, ¿no es cierto, cazador de sombras? -dijo-. Soy la hermana Magdalena de las Hermanas de Hierro, a la que tú asesinaste.

Jace tragó saliva. De repente sentía la garganta seca.

-No eres ella. Eres un demonio.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Se me maldijo por mi traición a la Clave. Cuando me mataste, vine aquí. Éste es mi Infierno, y vago por él. Sin sanar nunca, siempre sangrando. -Señaló hacia atrás, y él vio las huellas de los pasos que la habían llevado a ese lugar, las marcas de pies desnudos dibujadas en sangre-. Esto es lo que me hiciste.

-No era yo -replicó él con voz ronca.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿No? ¿No lo recuerdas?

Y él los recordó, el pequeño estudio de artista en París, la Copa de _adamas_ , Magdalena que no se esperaba el ataque cuando él desenfundó su cuchillo y se lo clavó; la mirada en su rostro cuando se desplomó sobre el banco de trabajo...

Sangre en el cuchillo, en las manos, en la ropa. No sangre o icor demoníaco. No la sangre de un enemigo. La sangre de una cazadora de sombras.

-Lo recuerdas -dijo Magdalena, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Cómo iba a saber un demonio lo que yo sé, Jace Herondale?

-No... mi nombre -susurró Jace. Notó la sangre caliente en las venas, cerrándole la garganta, atragantándole las palabras. Pensó en la caja de plata con pájaros, elegantes garzas en vuelo, la historia de una de las grandes familias de cazadores de sombras escrita en libros, en cartas, en herencias, y cómo había sentido que no se merecía tocar su contenido.

Ella hizo una mueca, como si no acabara de entender lo que Jace había dicho, pero continuó, mientras se acercaba aún más a los barrotes de la celda.

-Entonces ¿Qué eres tú? No tienes un verdadero derecho al nombre de Lightwood. ¿Acaso eres un Morgenstern? ¿Igual que Jonathan?

Jace inspiró un aire que le requemó la garganta como fuego. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, las manos le temblaban. Todo él gritaba que debía lanzarse hacia adelante, que debía atravesar a esa criatura, Magdalena, con uno de sus cuchillos serafín, pero era imposible, y siguió viéndola caer, morir, en París, y él sobre ella, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, que era un asesino y cómo se podía asesinar dos veces a la misma persona...

-Te gustó, ¿verdad? -susurró ella-. Estar ligado a Jonathan, ser uno con él. Yo te liberé. Ahora puedes decir que todo lo que hiciste fue porque estabas obligado, que no eras tú el que actuaba, que no hundiste aquella hoja en mí, pero los dos sabemos la verdad. El vínculo de Lilith sólo fue una excusa para que hicieras lo que deseabas hacer de todas formas.

"Clary", pensó Jace, angustiado. Si ella estuviera allí él habría tenido su inexplicable convicción para aferrarse a ella, su creencia de que él era intrínsecamente bueno, una creencia que le había servido como una fortaleza que ninguna duda podía atravesar. Pero ella no estaba allí, y él se hallaba solo en esa celda, sin posibilidad de escapar; estaba en una tierra quemada y muerta, la misma tierra muerta...

-La viste, ¿verdad? Durante tus sueños -siseó Magdalena, que parecía querer colarse entre los barrotes, con los ojos ardientes, destellando naranja y rojo.- Esta tierra quemada, toda la destrucción, y tú reinando sobre ella. ¿Es ese el mayor deseo de tu corazón? -Su brazo se coló entre los barrotes, e intentó cogerle la muñeca. Su voz se alzó, exultante, ya no del todo humana-. Crees que tu oscuro secreto es que quieres ser como Jonathan, pero te diré el verdadero secreto, tu secreto más oscuro: ya lo eres.

-¡No! -gritó Jace, y tiró de las cadenas para liberarse, un arco de fuego cortó el aire de la celda. Ella se fue hacia atrás, y por un momento Jace pensó que el fuego había encendido el borde de su túnica, porque sólo vio llamas. Notó el ardor, y el movimiento de las venas y los músculos del brazo, y oyó el grito de Magdalena volverse gutural e inhumano. Se encogió sobre sí mismo ante la escena...

Y se dio cuenta de que el fuego manaba de él, que le había salido por las manos y la yema de los dedos en olas que atravesaban las paredes de la celda, haciendo estallar los barrotes, pero no las cadenas. Vio a Magdalena retorcerse y transformarse en algo horrible, repulsivo y con tentáculos, antes de convertirse en cenizas con un grito. Vio la piedra ennegrecerse y bullir mientras él intentaba apartarse lo máximo posible de las llamas que se alzaban para rodearlo. "Voy a morir abrasado", pensó mientras el fuego rugía en la celda, tapándolo todo.

Jace tenía miedo. Miedo por Clary, por lo que Jonathan le haría si él faltaba.

Uno de los ladrillos de la pared cerca de la ventana estaba suelto. Jocelyn había pasado el rato usando el clip de metal de su brazalete para soltarlo. No era tan tonta como para pensar que podría abrir un agujero por el que escapar, pero esperaba que tener un ladrillo sería como tener un arma. Algo con lo que poder golpear a Sebastian en la cabeza.

Si conseguía tener el corazón para hacerlo. Si conseguía no vacilar.

Había vacilado cuando él era un bebé. Lo cogió en brazos y supo que algo no era normal en él, que había algo irreparablemente dañado, pero no fue capaz de actuar en consecuencia. En algún rincón de su corazón pensó que aún podía ser salvado.

La puerta rechinó, y ella se volvió en redondo mientras ocultaba de nuevo el pasador en el cabello. Era el pasador de Clary, algo que había cogido de la mesa de su hija cuando necesitó recogerse el cabello para no manchárselo de pintura. No se lo había devuelto porque le recordaba a ella, pero le parecía mal incluso pensar en Clary allí, delante de su otro hijo, aunque la echara de menos, la echaba tanto de menos que casi le dolía.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sebastian.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, y de nuevo le recordó a su padre. A Valentine le gustaba ir de blanco. Lo había hecho parecer más pálido, con el cabello más blanco, justo ese poquito más inhumano, y lo mismo hacía Sebastian. Sus ojos parecían dos manchas de pintura negra sobre un lienzo blanco. Él le sonrió.

-Madre -dijo. 

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jonathan?

Él negó con la cabeza, aún con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, y sacó una daga del cinturón. Era estrecha, con una hoja tan fina como un punzón.

-Si vuelves a llamarme así -la amenazó él-, te sacaré los ojos con esto. Ese derecho sólo está reservado a mis hermanos.

Jocelyn tragó saliva. "Oh, mi bebé". Recordaba cogerlo, frío y quieto en sus brazos, no como un niño normal en absoluto. No había llorado. Ni una sola vez.

-¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-He venido a hacerte una pregunta. -Miró alrededor con expresión aburrida-. Y a enseñarte algo. Ven. Acompáñame.

Sebastian salió de la habitación y ella fue tras él, con una mezcla de reticencia y alivio. Odiaba su celda, y sin duda sería bueno conocer mejor el lugar dónde la tenían encerrada, ¿no? Su tamaño, las salidas...

El pasillo fuera de la celda era de piedra, grandes bloques de piedra caliza unidos con hormigón. El suelo era liso, gastado por el uso. Sin embargo, había algo polvoriento en el lugar, como si no hubiera habido nadie durante décadas, siglos incluso.

De vez en cuando se veía alguna puerta. Jocelyn notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. Luke podía estar detrás de cualquiera de esas puertas. Quiso correr hacia ellas, abrirlas de golpe, pero la daga seguía en la mano de Sebastian, y Jocelyn no dudaba de que él era consciente de eso incluso mejor que ella.

El pasillo comenzó a curvarse.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero? -preguntó Sebastian. 

Jocelyn se cogió las manos por delante.

-Supongo -contestó con precaución- que diría que no me puedes querer más de lo que yo te puedo querer a ti.

Llegaron ante una puerta de doble hoja, y se pararon delante.

-Al menos, ¿no deberías fingir?

-¿Y tú podrías? -contestó Jocelyn-. Parte de ti soy yo, lo sabes. La sangre de demonio te cambió, pero ¿de verdad crees que todo lo demás que hay en ti viene de Valentine?

Sin responder, Sebastian empujó la puerta con el hombro, la abrió y entró. Al cabo de un instante, Jocelyn lo siguió... y se quedó clavada en el suelo.

La sala era enorme y semicircular. El suelo de mármol se extendía hasta una plataforma hecha de piedra y madera que se alzaba contra el muro del oeste. En el centro de la plataforma había dos tronos. No había otra palabra para describirlos: enormes sillas de marfil encastadas en oro; cada una con un respaldo redondeado y seis escalones para acceder a ella. Había una enorme ventana detrás de cada trono, en cuyos vidrios no había nada excepto oscuridad. Algo en la sala le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero Jocelyn no podría haber dicho el qué.

Sebastian saltó sobre la plataforma y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Jocelyn subió lentamente los escalones para unirse a su hijo, que se había detenido delante de los tronos con una expresión de presuntuoso triunfo en el rostro. Jocelyn había visto la misma mirada en Valentine al contemplar la Copa Mortal.

-"Su hijo será fabuloso -recitó Sebastian-, y será llamado el Hijo del Altísimo, y el Demonio le dará el trono de su padre. Y reinará por siempre en el Infierno, y de su reino allí no habrá final"

-No lo entiendo -dijo Jocelyn, y la voz le salió triste y muerta incluso a sus propios oídos-. ¿Quieres gobernar este mundo? ¿Un mundo muerto de demonios y destrucción? ¿Quieres dar órdenes a cadáveres?

Sebastian rio. Tenía la risa de Valentine: seca y musical.

-Oh, no -contestó-. Me has malinterpretado completamente. -Hizo un rápido gesto con los dedos, algo que ella había visto hacer a Valentine cuando aprendió magia, y de repente, las dos ventanas tras los tronos ya no eran negras.

Una mostraba un paisaje arrasado: árboles marchitos y tierra requemada, odiosas criaturas aladas volando en círculos ante una luna rota. Una meseta baldía de roca se extendía ante la ventana. Estaba poblada de oscuras formas, cada una muy cerca de la siguiente. Jocelyn se dio cuenta de que eran los Oscurecidos, vigilantes.

La otra ventana mostraba Alacante, durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna. Una uña de luna, un cielo lleno de estrellas, el suave resplandor del agua de los canales. Jocelyn ya había contemplado esa vista antes, y entonces se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de por qué ese sala le resultaba tan familiar.

Era la Cámara del Consejo del Gard, transformada de anfiteatro en sala del trono, pero con el mismo techo arqueado, el mismo tamaño, la misma vista sobre la Ciudad de Cristal desde lo que habían sido dos grandes ventanales. Sólo que una de las ventanas daba a un mundo que ella conocía, el Idris del que provenía. Y la otra daba al mundo en el que se hallaba.

-Esta fortaleza mía tiene puertas a ambos mundos -explicó Sebastian en tono petulante-. Este mundo está seco, sí. Un cadáver desangrado. Oh, pero tu mundo está maduro para ser gobernado. Sueño con ello durante los días además de las noches. ¿Hago arder el mundo lentamente, con plagas y hambrunas, o debo masacrarlo rápida e indoloramente? Toda esa vida extinguida tan deprisa. ¡Imagina como ardería! -Tenía los ojos enfebrecidos-. ¡Imagina las alturas a las que podría elevarme, por encima de los gritos de millones de personas, alzándose con el humo de millones de corazones ardiendo! -Se volvió hacia ella-. Ahora, dime que eso lo he heredado de ti. Dime que algo de esto proviene de ti.

A Jocelyn le zumbaban los oídos.

-Hay dos tronos -dijo.

Una pequeña arruga apareció en la frente de Sebastian.

-¿Qué?

-Dos tronos -repitió Jocelyn-. Y no soy tonta; sé a quién pretendes sentar a tu lado. La necesitas aquí, quieres que esté aquí. Tu triunfo no significa nada si ella no está aquí para contemplarlo. Y eso, esa necesidad de que alguien te ame, eso sí viene de mí.

Él la miró fijamente. Se estaba mordiendo el labio con tal fuerza que Jocelyn pensó que se iba a hacer sangre.

-Debilidad -exclamó Sebastian, medio para sí-. Esto es una debilidad.

-Es humano -repuso ella-. Pero ¿de verdad crees que Clary se sentaría junto a ti voluntaria o alegremente?

Por un momento, Jocelyn pensó que veía brillar algo en los ojos de Sebastian, pero al instante volvían a ser de hielo negro.

-Preferiría tenerla aquí voluntaria y alegremente, pero me conformo con el aquí -replicó él-. No me importa demasiado lo de voluntariamente.

Algo pareció estallar en el cerebro de Jocelyn. Se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de arrebatarle la daga que tenía en la mano. Él dio un paso atrás y la esquivó, luego giró con un movimiento rápido y grácil y la golpeó en las piernas. Jocelyn se fue al suelo, rodó y se quedó acuclillada, pero antes de poder alzarse, una mano la agarró por la chaqueta y la hizo ponerse en pie.

-Estúpida zorra -le gruñó Sebastian a centímetros de la cara mientras le clavaba los dedos de la mano izquierda bajo la clavícula-. ¿Crees que podrías dañarme? Los hechizos de mi auténtica madre me protegen.

Jocelyn se debatió.

-¡Suéltame!

Amatis entró por la puerta mientras la ventana izquierda estalló de luz. Sebastian se fue hacia atrás, con la sorpresa floreciendo en el rostro mientras lo contemplaba. El paisaje destrozado del mundo muerto había desaparecido; en su lugar, se veía lo que parecía una celda de piedra roja se había iluminado de repente con fuego, un intenso fuego dorado, que se alzaba en una columna hacia el techo resquebrajado. Los cazadores oscuros corrían de un lado para otro como hormigas. Las antorchas chispeaban reflejando el fuego, rojo y dorado, azul y naranja. Era hermoso y terrible como un ángel.

Jocelyn sintió que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Su corazón cobró nuevos ánimos con la primera esperanza que había sentido desde el momento en que despertó en ese mundo.

-Fuego celestial -susurró.

-Sin duda. -Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Sebastian. Jocelyn lo miró desanimada. Había esperado verlo horrorizado, pero en vez de eso parecía exaltado-. Amatis, ve a marcarlo. Como el Buen Libro dice: "Ésta es la ley del holocausto. Es holocausto porque se quema sobre el altar toda la noche hasta la mañana, y el fuego del altar arderá en él" -recitó, y alzó los brazos, como si pretendiera abrazar el fuego que ardía alto y brillante tras la ventana-. Deja caer ese fuego sobre el suelo de la celda como sangre o agua, y no dejes de venir, no dejes de venir hasta que nos hallemos cara a cara.


	9. Chapter 9

_Clary soñó con fuego, un pilar de fuego barriendo el desierto paisaje, abrasando todo lo que tocaba: árboles, matojos, gente gritando. Los cuerpos se volvían negros antes de deshacerse ante la fuerza de las llamas, y sobre todos ellos colgaba una runa, flotando como un ángel, una forma como dos alas unidas por una única barra..._

Un grito atravesó las paredes de la habitación arrancando a Clary de su pesadilla. Se incorporó en la cama. Aún podía ver el fuego si cerraba los párpados, oler el humo y escuchar ese grito. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una oscurecida.

-Señorita Morgenstern, debe empezar a arreglarse. Su hermano la esperará para cenar en una hora. -Clary se negó a levantarse de la cama.

-Puedes decirle a "tu señor" que no pienso salir de esta habitación hasta que no me digan dónde está Jace. -Dijo levantándose de la cama e intentando calibrar su pose para parecer más amenazante. La Oscurecida ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Recuerde ponerse uno de los vestidos rojos señorita; alguien pasará a por usted en una hora.- Dijo dándose la vuelta-. Por cierto, su hermano dice que su madre estará encantada de verla. -Salió por la puerta y cerró de nuevo. Clary abandonó su posición de ataque para caer al suelo de rodillas. ¿Lo había soñado todo? Eso esperaba, esperaba que Jace estuviese en una situación similar o mejor a la suya. Estarían atrapados, pero al menos seguirían vivos, y encontrarían la manera de salir de ahí. Sebastian nunca ganaría. No si ella podía evitarlo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del suelo acercándose al aseo. Arrastraba los pies por el suelo, como si cada paso que daba le doliese en el alma. Estaba cediendo y lo sabía. Pero no le daría el gusto a Jonathan de verla derrotada. Se dio un largo baño con agua caliente. 

No se había parado a pensar en que era la primera vez que estaba sola desde aquella noche en casa de Amatis. Desde entonces Jace había estado con ella. Pensar en él su corazón dio un vuelco; ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿Estaría en una habitación igual a la suya en esta mini réplica del apartamento que habían compartido los tres hacía menos de un mes? ¿Tendría él también un horario como el suyo?. Recordaba que en Idris le había dicho que ya no era capaz de entender el griego antiguo con facilidad.

Por el Ángel, estaba cayendo en sus manipulaciones sin darse cuenta, debía escapar lo antes posible. Ver a su madre la ayudaría mucho para aclarar sus ideas- pensó mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta. Salió del aseo en ropa interior y entró al armario descartando automáticamente todos los vestidos. Si Jonathan quería que se vistiese como una muñeca, estaba muy equivocado. Eligió unos pantalones de yoga negros y un top verde atado al cuello. Se miró al espejo, dándose cuenta de que estaba enseñando mucha más piel de la que le gustaría. Volvió a rebuscar entre las camisetas para encontrar algo más largo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, los pasos no se detuvieron en la puerta, sino que siguieron su pista hasta el armario.

-Hermanita; creo que se te avisó de que debías escoger un vestido rojo, creía que no ibas a ser tan estúpida como para desobedecerme en la primera orden. -Jonathan estaba detrás de ella, el pensamiento hizo que la sangre de sus venas se congelaba-. Date la vuelta Clarissa. -Clary se giró, intentando no mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Jonathan puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, haciendo presión y levantando su cabeza para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró totalmente enfadada. Alejándose de él con rapidez-. Métete en el baño y arréglate -le ordenó a empujones. Cogió el vestido que Jonathan le tendía y se lo puso en los brazos-. Queda poco tiempo, y mi paciencia se agota. Si no sales en diez minutos, iré a buscarte. Y te aseguro que no te gustará.

Jace veía el fuego como una pared de oro, moviéndose y cambiando los colores parpadeantes en su corazón: rojo ardiente, lenguas de color naranja y verde. El calor que irradiaba la hoguera hacía que le picara la piel y le lagrimearan los ojos. Respiró hondo, con el aire quemándole la garganta y volvió a intentar soltar las manos de los grilletes. 

Esta vez se soltaron, y Jace cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Un dolor lacerante le consumió el cuerpo y más fuego salió de sus manos para unirse a la reluciente pared que había a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza derrotado mientras veía las llamas, y vio una silueta andando entre las llamas. El cabello se le había levantado, empujado por el viento caliente, y no pudo distinguir los mechones del fuego. Avanzaba con cuidado, tambaleándose como si caminara en medio de un gran vendaval. 

Jace cogió aire caliente de nuevo mientras la runa ignífuga permanente que Clary le había puesto en la muñeca palpitaba mientras las llamas bailoteaban alrededor y por encima de él. La silueta tenía los hombros encorvados como si estuviese cargando con un gran peso. Alrededor de la figura sólo había fuego. Esa persona podría morir allí, pensó, arder como una pluma, sin dejar tan siquiera una huella en la tierra de ese mundo ajeno para señalar que alguna vez había estado allí.

Las llamas se separaron como una cortina y Jace ahogó un grito. Clary cayó hacia adelante de rodillas, con fuerza. La runa ignífuga se le estaba borrando del brazo, se estaba volviendo blanca y llevándose su energía y su poder. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. El fuego se alzaba en un círculo a su alrededor, las llamas habían tomado el techo de la celda. En el centro del círculo se hallaban Clary y Jace, de rodillas, con las cabezas echadas para atrás y los ojos medio cerrados. El fuego no los tocaba. Tenían las manos apoyadas en el suelo, y de las de Jace surgían ríos de oro derretido. Se deslizaba por la piedra como pequeños torrentes de lava. Estaba cristalizando la piedra, la convertía en un material duro y dorado que brillaba como...

Como _adamas._ Chrissa se arrastró hasta Jace mientras el suelo se transformaba de tierra irregular en una sustancia resbaladiza y vidriosa, como _adamas_ , pero de color dorado en vez de blanco. Jace no se movió: como el Ángel Raziel al emerger del Lago Lyn chorreando agua, permaneció quieto mientras el fuego salía de él, y a su alrededor el suelo se endureció y se volvió de oro.

 _Adamas_. Su poder atravesó a Chrissa e hizo que se estremeciera hasta los huesos, el contacto con la sustancia de los ángeles era doloroso para los Oscurecidos. Incluso si llevaban una runa de glamour para transformarse en un ángel. Las imágenes florecieron en su mente: runas alzándose y luego desvaneciéndose como fuegos artificiales, y ella intentó recordar la mayor cantidad de ellas para mostrárselas después a su señor. Pero ya estaba a unos centímetros de Jace, y la runa que Clarissa había visto al final de su sueño fue la primera que le vino a la cabeza.

"Alas conectadas por una única barra. No, no alas... la empuñadura de una espada"

-¡Jace! -gritó, y él abrió los ojos. Eran más dorados de lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Clarissa; más dorados que el fuego que los rodeaba. La miró con la derrota escrita en su rostro, y ella se dio cuenta de lo que él creía estar haciendo: esperar arrodillado a que le llegara la muerte, esperar a ser consumido por el fuego como un santo medieval.

Chrissa quiso abofetearlo; maldito mártir.

-Clary, ¿cómo...?

Fue a cogerle la muñeca, pero Jace era más rápido que ella y esquivó su mano.

-¡No! No me toques. Es peligroso...

-Jace, basta. -Le mostró el brazo, con la runa pyr en él, brillando dorada con un fulgor sobrenatural-. He caminado a través del fuego para venir a buscarte -dijo por encima del ruido de las llamas-. Estamos aquí. Estamos los dos aquí, ¿lo entiendes?

Los ojos del angelito parecían enloquecidos, desesperados.

-Clary, sal...

-¡No! -Lo agarró por los hombros, y esta vez él no se apartó. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Lo sujetó por el traje-. ¡Sé cómo arreglar esto! -gritó, y apretó los labios contra los de él.

La boca del angelito estaba caliente y seca, la piel le ardía cuando ella le pasó las manos por el cuello y fue a cogerle el rostro. Notó sabor a fuego, a quemado y a sangre en su boca, y se preguntó si él notaría el mismo sabor en ella-. Confía en mí -le susurró contra los labios, y, aunque las palabras se perdieron en el caos que los rodeaba, Chrissa notó que Jace se relajaba un poco y asentía. Se apretó contra su cuerpo y dejó que el fuego pasara entre ellos, destruyendo las runas de glamour y quemando el efecto de la Copa Infernal en sus venas, mientras respiraban el aliento del otro, saboreaban las chispas de los labios del otro.

-Confía en mí -susurró con su último aliento, y sacó la réplica de la espada de Clarissa.

Clary se hallaba sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño, con la espalda contra la bañera y las piernas estiradas al frente. Se había vuelto a duchar para lavar el toque de su hermano en su piel, y se había soltado la cola y arreglado el cabello. Llevaba el vestido que su hermano había elegido remangado hasta los muslos, notando las losetas del suelo frías contra las pantorrillas y los pies descalzos.

Se miró las manos. Pensó que deberían ser diferentes; exactamente como había pensado aquella noche en el Burren, y la respuesta no había cambiado; eran las mismas manos que siempre había tenido, con dedos delgados, uñas cuadradas (una artista no quería tener uñas largas) y pecas en los nudillos. Su rostro también era el mismo. Tenía un poco más de músculo en el cuerpo gracias a todas las horas que había pasado entrenando con Jace, pero ella ya no era igual. Esos últimos días la habían cambiado irrevocablemente. Había sido casi violada por segunda vez a manos de su hermano; sus padres habían sido secuestrados junto con Magnus y Raphael por culpa de la traición del Pueblo Mágico hacia los nefilim, y por esa misma traición habían sido entregados a su hermano. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Estaba pálida, en contraste con los intensos colores de su cabello y del vestido. 

-¿Admirándote?

No había oído abrir la puerta a Jonathan, pero ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco. Llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca debajo de éste.

-Estás encantadora hermanita. Una compañera adecuada para mí.

Clary se tragó lo que le iba a contestar, acompañado del sabor a sangre que le permanecía en la boca por el corte que se había hecho al morderse el labio, y fue hacia él. Jonathan la cogió por el brazo cuando ella trató de pasar entre él y la puerta. Le pasó la mano por el hombro desnudo.

-Bien, -dijo él- sigues sin estar Marcada aquí. Ya sabes que no me gusta que las mujeres destrocéis vuestra piel con cicatrices. A partir de ahora yo te pondré las marcas, así que me aseguraré de que ninguna salga de los lugares indicados. -Dijo bajando su mano por la clavícula.

-Preferiría que no me tocaras. -Él soltó un bufido, pero no apartó la mano.

-Esta noche ya me has desobedecido una vez; te recomiendo que cierres la boca y obedezcas o tu madre pagará las consecuencias de tus actos. -Clary tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartarse de él. Jonathan cogió su brazo, poniéndolo entre el suyo y la guio hacia afuera. Clary esperaba encontrar la sala grande, con la gran mesa de cristal; las lámparas de cristal tallado; las modernas sillas de cuero; la escalera de vidrio transparente que la llevaría hasta la que había sido la habitación de Jace, pero sólo encontró un largo pasillo de piedra ante sí. Deseó volver a la habitación con todas sus fuerzas. No se sentía cómoda en ese sitio, notaba los pulmones como si quisieran abrirse paso fuera del pecho. Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Jonathan, lo que pareció gustarle.

-Jonathan, me... me siento mal. -Era totalmente cierto. La complexión de Clary, ya de por sí pálida estaba adquiriendo un tono amarillento, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Jonathan la miró y dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un grito inhumano recorrió el pasillo y Clary cayó al suelo de rodillas. Jonathan la cogió en brazos con un suspiro y la llevó a su habitación. Clarissa solo saldría de allí para entrenar. La sala de entrenamiento estaba construida de la misma manera que las habitaciones de sus hermanitos. Él sabía que Edom no era el sitio ideal para ellos.

Entró en la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama, una Oscurecida estaba terminando de limpiar y recoger el aseo. Jonathan cogió un camisón limpio y vistió a su hermana para meterla en la cama-. Katerina, trae la cena aquí. Jocelyn tendrá que quedarse en su habitación esta noche.

-Sí, mi señor. -Katerina salió de la habitación mientras Jonathan ojeaba los libros que Amatis había dejado allí esa mañana. Él mismo había preparado cada uno de los currículos que seguirían sus hermanitos. Se había basado en la manera en la que su padre los había educado a Jace y a él.

-Señor -Amatis gritó al entrar a la habitación.

-Amatis. No grites, por Lilith, Clarissa está dormida. -La cazadora Oscura tenía los ojos enfebrecidos. Su mano estaba totalmente quemada, y la quemadura parecía estar extendiéndose por su brazo.

-Chrissa ha dejado de estar bajo la influencia de la Copa Infernal, mi señor. Las áreas donde estaban las runas que utilizaba para parecerse a Clarissa se han quemado hasta el hueso. A los ángeles no les ha gustado que nos acercásemos a una de sus creaciones.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Ha funcionado la runa que vimos en la mente de Clarissa? -La cara de Amatis se deformó aún más cuando las quemaduras llegaron a su codo.

-Sí, mi señor, el fuego ha dejado de salir de él, ya no está en sus venas. La espada está en la sala de armas. Ninguno fuimos capaces de tocarla en cuanto el fuego entró en ella, aún cogiéndola con protección, quema. Pero, hay otro problema señor, Chrissa no se aparta de él. Está protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

-Hazla beber de la Copa de nuevo. Y si no funciona mátala. De cualquier manera no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mis hermanos. Por cierto, haz que lleven la espada a mi despacho. Tendremos que encontrar un lugar para esconderla. Ninguno de mis hermanos deben encontrarla nunca.

-Sí, mi señor. -dijo Amatis saliendo por la puerta; mientras Katerina volvía con la cena para ambos.

-Clarissa, hermanita, despierta. La cena está en la mesa. -Clarissa se movió en la cama, suspirando abrió los ojos, encontrándose directamente con los suyos. Intentó apartarse de él, pero tenía una mano alrededor de su muñeca-. Levántate, no queremos que se enfríe la cena querida.

-Sal de aquí, ¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Dónde está mi madre?- Clary vio cómo cada una de esas palabras lo golpeaba como una bofetada. Y mientras él cogía aire para responder, Clary salió de la cama de un salto. Se dio cuenta de que volvía a llevar un camisón muy parecido al que llevaba cuando se había despertado por primera vez allí. Clary lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor y rabia. Jonathan la cogió del brazo, le retorció la mano y la aprisionó contra la pared. Clary perdió la fuerza del hombro. Jonathan la miró de arriba a abajo.

- _Heosphoros_ quedaba muy bien en tu cinturón de armas hermanita, no me hagas hacerte presenciar como tu madre muere bajo su filo. También me gustaría saber cómo encontraste a la Portadora del Alba.

-Estaba en una tienda de armas -contestó ella casi sin aliento. Volvía a notar el intenso dolor en el hombro-. La dueña me la regaló. Dijo que nadie más querría... que nadie querría nunca una espada Morgenstern. Nuestra sangre está manchada.

-Pero es nuestra sangre. -Remarcó las palabras-. Y aceptaste la espada. La querías.

Clary notaba el calor que irradiaba Jonathan; parecía bullir a su alrededor, como la llama de una estrella moribunda. Jonathan inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron el cuello de Clary. Le habló contra la piel, las palabras al ritmo de su pulso. Clary cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose mientras él le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo. Clary sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero había esperado que fuese tarde.

-Mientes cuando me dices que no me amarás -dijo-. Que somos diferentes. Mientes igual que yo...

-Para -exigió ella-. Quítame las manos de encima.

-Pero eres mía -replicó Jonathan-. Quiero que... Necesito que... -Inspiró entrecortadamente. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, y eso la aterrorizó más que nada de lo que él había hecho antes. Jonathan controlándose era aterrador; Jonathan descontrolado era algo demasiado horrible para contemplar.

-Mi señor... -Una Oscurecida con el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros vestida con una túnica roja engarzada con runas que a Clary le revolvieron el estómago entró a la habitación-. Se ha llevado a cabo todo lo que ordenó.

-Bien Katerina, sal de aquí, quiero cenar con mi hermana-. Dijo amenazante.

-Pero señor... hay algo que tiene que saber...

-¡He dicho que salgas de aquí! Espera en mi estudio. Llegaré en unas horas-. "Unas horas". Las palabras se clavaron como puñales en su estómago. El dolor de su hombro era casi imposible de sobrellevar. La Oscurecida inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Jonathan se apartó de ella y Clary volvió a caer al suelo agarrándose el hombro que se le había dislocado.

-Clarissa, Clarissa -dijo chistando-. Eres una niña mala, y las niñas malas tienen que ser castigadas. Ya te he dado dos oportunidades esta noche, y las has desperdiciado antes. Te he dicho que tu madre pagaría.

-¡No! -dijo con urgencia-. ¡No le hagas nada a mi madre! ¡Déjala! Lamento haberte desobedecido. -las lágrimas que causaba el dolor de su hombro se mezclaban con las de desesperación por el destino de su madre-. Me prometiste que dejarías en paz a todas las personas que quería. Me dijiste que me darías piedad, que no me cambiarías, ni a Jace, que podíamos estar juntos.

-También recuerdo decirte que si me rechazabas , transformaría a todos los que amas en Oscurecidos, y a ti te dejaría para el final, para que tuvieses que verlos Cambiar cuando aún te causara dolor. Que la piedad era a condición de que aceptases Clarissa. y de todas formas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia Clarissa? Lucharás por mí hagas lo que hagas. O mantienes tu libertad y te unes a mí, o la pierdes y te unes a mí ¿por qué no estar conmigo?

-El ángel -dijo Clary-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sorprendido, Jonathan vaciló un momento antes de responder.

-¿El ángel?

-Al que le cortaste las alas que enviaste al Instituto, al que le sacaste la sangre con la que pintaste delante de las sillas de la gente inocente que no tenía nada que ver en el conflicto. -Le recordó ella.

-No lo entiendo -repuso él-. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-No -contestó ella lentamente-. Tú no lo entiendes. Has hecho cosas que son demasiado terribles para perdonar, y tú sabes que son terribles. 

-Tus queridos subterráneos siguen estando en mi mazmorra, sí. Y nunca contemplé secuestrar a Jocelyn, pero digamos que no me importó que estuviese en esa cena. No podría haber llegado a ti esa noche si ambos no se hubiesen ido de la casa. Hice que uno de mis Oscurecidos cambiase el suministro de sangre del vampiro del Consejo; también se deshizo de las botellas de sangre para tu amiguito, de esa manera me aseguré de que consumiese la sangre contaminada para que no pudiese ayudarte. Después de la batalla de la Ciudadela quise ir inmediatamente; pero me contuve.

-Huiste de la batalla de la Ciudadela porque el fuego celestial te sorprendió. Te descolocó. Perdiste la batalla, y no te gusta perder.

La afilada sonrisa de Jonathan se hizo un poco más radiante, y algo más crispada.

-No conseguí lo que fui a buscar. Pero aprendí mucho.

-No derribaste los muros de la Ciudadela -dijo Clary-. No llegaste a la armería. No transformaste a las Hermanas. Vi a uno de tus Oscurecidos intentando entrar en la Ciudadela. Murió instantáneamente.

-No fui a la Ciudadela por las armas o las armaduras replicó Jonathan-. Eso puedo conseguirlo con facilidad. Fui a por vosotros. A por los dos.

Clary miró de reojo a la puerta. No podía escapar, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Tendría que conseguir que Jonathan saliese de allí.

-No podrías saber que estaríamos allí -dijo-. Estás mintiendo.

-No miento -prácticamente relucía, como una antorcha ardiente-. He podido verte desde la batalla del Burren, hermanita. Puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en Alacante. Durante el día y la noche, en la oscuridad y en la luz. Siempre.

-Cállate -le espetó-. Eso no es cierto.

-¿De verdad querida? -replicó Jonathan-. ¿Cómo supe que estarías esa noche allí? ¿Sola?. Ni siquiera mi guardia pudo avisarme. Ya lo había enviado de nuevo a la Corte. Incluso Jace habría llegado en el momento perfecto; pero tú no ibas a venir conmigo esa noche por muy convencida que estuvieses, Jace y tú teníais que llegar a la conclusión de que no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos. Así que me marché y esperé. Dejé mi brazalete y esperé. Sabía que si la Clave no os enviaba, vosotros vendríais. Y aquí estáis, casi fue una sorpresa que la reina me llamase para decirme que ibais de camino a la Corte, ya te dije que la reina lo sabe todo, y por mucho que destruyeses el anillo que me permitía comunicarme con ella tu vampiro mascota sigue llevando el suyo. Ahora siéntate en la mesa como una buena chica y come tu cena.

Clary se levantó del suelo, su hombro estaba en un ángulo imposible. Jonathan parecía querer dejarla con el hombro fuera toda la cena-. Por favor, Jonathan, el hombro me duele. -Jonathan la miró con oscura diversión en sus ojos, como si de verdad fuese un hermano mayor ayudando a su hermanita que se había hecho daño por ser tan obstinada. Se acercó a la mesa sin respuesta de su hermano-. Por favor.

Jonathan se acercó a ella. -¿Te has dislocado el hombro alguna vez? -ante su negativa volvió a suspirar-. Puedes beber algo de vino para mitigar el dolor, o puedes morder la toalla para evitar que te muerdas la lengua. -Uno de sus Oscurecidos entró por la puerta y Clary lo miró con duda en los ojos.- No le hagas caso; necesito a alguien para ayudarme y supongo que te gustará conocer a tu guardia de seguridad. Este es Andrew, y te acompañará a la sala de entrenamiento. No te preocupes -dijo viendo su cara de preocupación.- La sala de entrenamiento está construida igual que esta habitación. No vas a tener ningún problema para entrenar.

Clary se colocó la toalla en la boca cuando el Oscurecido se acercó a ella. 

-No va a costar demasiado que vuelva a su sitio. Aunque puede volver a salirse en el futuro. -Clary asintió-. No te puedes mover nada mientras hacemos esto. ¿Sí? Perfecto. -El Oscurecido se volvió a mover hasta que estuvo delante de ella y cogió su brazo hasta que estuvo horizontal hacia la mesa, ignorando sus gritos y lloros. Dio un tirón de su brazo hacia él, haciendo que Clary mordiese la toalla con fuerza. -Pon la mano izquierda sobre la clavícula derecha, y no se te ocurra moverla.

Jonathan se puso a su lado, pasando su dedo sobre la zona. Aplicó presión sobre el hombro, moviéndolo hacia la izquierda. Su otra mano se puso encima del hombro derecho, y ella se movió por el dolor. Mordiendo la toalla hasta que le dolía la mandíbula-. Te he dicho que dejes de moverte Clarissa -dijo con un gruñido.

No pasó nada en un principio, así que Jonathan ordenó al Oscurecido que se moviese con más fuerza, y el grito de Clary quedó preso en la toalla cuando su hombro volvió a su sitio. Tiró la toalla sintiéndose bastante enferma. El Oscurecido se fue de la habitación y Jonathan siguió comprobando que todo estuviese en su sitio. Las siguientes palabras que dijo no pudieron ser más verdaderas.

-Vas a estar bastante enferma. -Clary corrió al baño y vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago. Escuchó a Jonathan reír desde su habitación. Seguramente por su poca tolerancia al dolor. Cuando terminó de vomitar volvió a la habitación y lo encontró sentado en su mesa, bebiéndose una copa de vino con la comida aún sin tocar-. Ya estás perfectamente. Es hora de sentarse a cenar Clarissa. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

-¿No debería estar Jace en esta conversación? Él es tan prisionero como yo. 

-No eres una prisionera hermana. Te he dado una habitación con todas las comodidades. Estás siendo alimentada, tienes ropa y vas a educarte como una verdadera cazadora de sombras. Puedes pensar en esto como un internado querida. Aunque va a ser bastante más permanente que un internado. 

-Debes saber que no me quedaré aquí, ni Jace ni yo -dijo rotundamente-. He salido de esta habitación por dos minutos y no he sido capaz ni siquiera de mantenerme en pie. -Un golpe resonó en la puerta y una Oscurecida entró por ella con otra silla y otro plato. Detrás de ella entró Jace; estaba limpio y vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Le recordó al momento en el que vio a Jace en Renwick, aquél día en el que Valentine les había dicho que eran hermanos. En cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta saltó de la silla para saltar sobre él. -¡Jace! -dijo, pero Jace no la estaba mirando a ella. Sino a su hermano.

-¡Bastardo! Esta noche he estado a punto de morir. Una de tus Oscurecidas ha muerto. Amatis morirá por tu culpa. La furia de los ángeles estaba reservada para ti. -Jonathan estaba sonriendo.

-Tal vez, sería buena idea que te sentaras en la mesa, Jonathan.

-Ese no es mi nombre. -Dijo Jace con convicción, mirando directamente a Jonathan a la cara.

-¿Eso es lo mismo que le dijiste a la Hermana Magdalena, cierto hermanito? -Jace intentó volver a abalanzarse sobre él. Clary le agarró la mano y lo sentó en la mesa. Jace pareció traicionado por un momento. -Tu nombre es Jonathan, nuestro padre te puso ese nombre y es el que vas a usar a partir de ahora. Tú no eres Jace Lightwood, ni tú Clary Fairchild. 

-¡Tú no eres quién para decirnos quién somos! Nuestros nombres son Jace y Clary, y nadie, ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar eso. Vinimos aquí con la clara intención de matarte. Y tú lo sabes. Ninguno de los dos queremos estar aquí. Y tú lo sabes-. Jace calló de repente. Su boca seguía moviéndose pero no emitía ningún sonido.

-Te recomiendo que comas hermanito. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar, ya que nos hemos asegurado de que no eres peligroso podremos empezar viendo cuánto has empeorado desde que nuestro padre te dejó. Contigo por otra parte -dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Tendremos que empezar desde el principio. Amatis te trajo los libros que tendrás que comenzar a estudiar. Tengo entendido que el único idioma que conoces es el inglés. Jocelyn falló también en eso.

-Mi madre no hizo nada malo. Mi pasión es el arte, no los idiomas, yo siempre he sido una artista, como ella. Ahora soy una luchadora. -dije con convicción.

-Te veré en la sala de entrenamiento mañana para comprobar lo que te han enseñado en el Instituto -dijo mirando de reojo a Jace mientras hablaba-. Nuestro padre era un firme defensor de la familia. En esta mesa estamos sentados los últimos miembros de la familia Morgenstern. Nuestro nombre es oscuro. Y nosotros somos los encargados de llevar la oscuridad al mundo. Tanto si queréis como si no. No hace falta que os preocupéis. No estaremos demasiado tiempo en Edom. -Volvió a su cena y cuando terminó, Katerina, la Oscurecida que había entrado antes recogió la mesa. Jonathan se levantó de la mesa y obligó a Jace a levantarse también-. Buenas noches hermanita. Nos veremos mañana temprano para comenzar con tu Latín. Te recomiendo que cuando te dejemos descansar aproveches para estudiar el Códex. -Le besó la frente con cariño, casi como un hermano besaría a su hermana.

Jace la miró con miedo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios. No saltó ninguna chispa, y Clary no supo si fue porque Jace no estaba sintiendo nada o porque el fuego había desaparecido, y ella no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le daba más miedo. Mientras ambos salían de la habitación, Clary se dio cuenta de lo que Jonathan había insinuado, y mientras se acostaba en la cama; las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos por Jace, por su madre, por Luke, por Isabelle, Alec, Simon e incluso por su mundo. Porque Jonathan Morgenstern no pararía hasta recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho de nacimiento. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan Morgenstern había sido rechazado toda su vida. Su madre lo había abandonado a la tierna edad de dos años por culpa de algo que él ni siquiera había pedido. Ni siquiera había podido recordar el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida hasta que no la había visto en el País de las Hadas la noche que Meliorn los había secuestrado. La había reconocido por las descripciones que su padre le había dado durante toda su infancia. También porque era exactamente igual que Clarissa. A simple vista nadie podría decir que eran madre e hijo. No se parecían en casi nada; sólo la figura esbelta y los largos dedos eran parecidos. 

Lo demás lo había heredado de su padre. Valentine Morgenstern nunca había sido un hombre de demasiado afecto. Él quería un soldado, y lo había criado como tal; marcando todas y cada una de las enseñanzas de vida en forma de latigazos paralelos a lo largo de su espalda. La primera vez que le había marcado aún era demasiado pequeño como para defenderse. Él no había llorado; no había emitido ningún sonido mientras el látigo de metal demoníaco chasqueaba a su espalda. Su falta de respuesta había hecho que Valentine se enfadase aún más con él. Creía recordar que había sido en el cumpleaños de Jocelyn; esa fue la primera vez que su padre utilizó la palabra monstruo en su cara. Echándole la culpa de todo lo que él mismo había hecho. A partir de ese día se había vuelto aún más rápido, fuerte y letal que cualquier cazador de sombras que hubiese existido. **Si bien era cierto que el entrenamiento de Valentine lo había convertido en alguien frío, despiadado y sanguinario, no dejando salir su verdadero carácter arrogante, vengativo y cruel, que se había potenciado una vez conoció al niño ángel, porque todo el afecto y el amor de su padre había sido reservado para su hijo favorito.**

El otro Jonathan, o "hijo falso" como tenía costumbre de llamarlo desde pequeño siempre había sido "mejor" que él. Recordaba con nitidez el día que lo había conocido en persona. Había llegado a través del Portal, sangrando y casi inconsciente con un igualmente inconsciente vampiro a sus espaldas. No le había parecido para nada lo que su padre le había descrito; la primera vez que había encontrado un mínimo parecido con el gran guerrero que su padre siempre describía fue la noche de su muerte; en la cueva detrás de la casa donde había crecido. Había seguido a Hugo y los había encontrado a ambos en el centro de la cueva. Recordaba ver a Jace. Ni siquiera llevaba el traje de combate completo. No portaba un arma, él le había dado el cuchillo que lo había matado; Jonathan llevaba a _Phaeosphoros,_ la espada que le correspondía por derecho, ya que _Heosphoros_ había desaparecido junto con la estúpida de su madre. Lilith la había recogido en la conmoción de la muerte de Jace. Ahora _Phaeosphoros_ yacía en su cinturón de armas; mientras que _Heosphoros_ estaba en la sala de armas esperando a que Clarissa la reclamase de nuevo, ya como una verdadera Morgenstern. Jace, por otro lado, tendría una de las espadas de los Herondale. Jace Herondale nunca pondría una mano sobre una espada Morgenstern. Nunca volvería a tocar a _Phaeosphoros_. Aquella noche lo había pillado desprevenido. Lo había subestimado enormemente y eso le había costado la vida. 

Había dejado a su arrogancia superarlo, y su guardia había caído. Pero todo había sido por un mal mayor. Porque gracias a sus muertes esa noche, Jace y él pudieron ser unidos para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. También tenía que darle las gracias a Clarissa por ello.

Clarissa. Su hermana. La única persona que podía amarlo de la manera en la que él merecía ser amado. Ella era la última pieza del rompecabezas, el último premio en su conquista; la tendría de todas las maneras posibles, aún si eso significaba tener que cambiar un poco sus planes. Ella era mucho más parecido a él de lo que pensaba. _"Tienes un corazón oscuro dentro de ti, hija de Valentine"_ esa afirmación seguía siendo tan cierta como el día en el que se la había dicho en La Araña de Hueso, mientras se encontraba drogada. Ella le había contestado que eso no era cierto. Que Jace y ella eran luz y que él era oscuridad". Luz. Esa era la mejor descripción de Clarissa que había podido encontrar; ella era luz, igual que el niño ángel. Pero, a diferencia del niño ángel Clarissa era suya, su hermana. Y no era tan perfecta como mucha gente pensaba que era. Era inteligente y manipuladora, como él. Era capaz de llegar hasta el último extremo por las cosas que quería. Recordaba haberle dicho a su padre que se había sentido decepcionado, porque Clary no se parecía en nada a él. Pero no había mirado lo suficiente. 

Esa misma noche, Clarissa había hecho que toda la raza nefilim fuese a la batalla junto a los subterráneos porque no quería que el mundo que acababa de conocer cambiase de manera irremediable por culpa de su padre. Había utilizado los dones que Valentine le había regalado para ir contra él, y después lo había matado. Esa había sido su manera de agradecer a su progenitor por convertirla en algo mejor que un cazador de sombras. La había convertido en un ángel, y ese ángel aprendería a amar al demonio. Él mismo se lo había dicho en el apartamento semanas antes. Era exactamente igual que él. Había intentado manipular a Jace para intentar liberarlo de la posesión; los había traicionado por los Lightwood, que le habían dado la espalda en el momento en que pensaban que ella les iba a reemplazar en el "equipo" que habían formado con Jace.

¿Ella creía pertenecer a Jace?. Bien, le demostraría que la única persona a la que ella pertenecía era a su hermano. Porque Clary y él eran iguales, y Jace el espejo de ambos. Algún día Clarissa lo elegiría por encima de Jace; y ese día él estaría ahí, para sentarla en el trono que le correspondía. Con toda la humanidad masacrada, y sólo los que fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes como para arrodillarse ante ellos vivirían. Porque ese día, no tendrían las runas de Clarissa Morgenstern para protegerlos; ni las habilidades especiales de Jace para ganar. Ese día; cuando los ángeles cayesen de su Ciudad Celestial y la sangre corriese por la tierra como ríos de lava. Jonathan Morgenstern habría ganado. Y su legado estaría completo.

Clary avanzaba con cuidado de una barra de equilibrios a la otra. Las barras de equilibrios estaban montadas a seis metros de altura, colgadas de las vigas de la sala de entrenamiento. El objetivo de aprender a dominar el sentido del equilibrio. Y Clary las odiaba, incluso cuando practicaba con Jace en el Instituto. En las barras que estaban colgadas de los hermosos techos abuhardillados. Su miedo a las alturas la ponía enferma, a pesar de que llevaba a la cintura una cuerda flexible que supuestamente le impediría estamparse contra el suelo en caso de que se produjese una caída. Tal y como Jonathan le había dicho, la sala de entrenamiento estaba hecha de los mismos materiales con los que estaban hechas sus habitaciones. 

Se oía ruido de fondo y se imaginó a Jace debajo de ella, lanzando cuchillos contra una diana. Parecía agotado, ese agotamiento que calaba en los huesos y que daba a entender que su estado anímico no era nada bueno. Al principio de la sesión, Clary había intentado preguntarle varias veces si se encontraba bien, pero Andrew no la había dejado hablar con él. -Mi señor dice que deben aprovechar totalmente la sesión de entrenamiento, y eso significa nada de hablar-. Se había limitado a decir. Clary se había sentado en la barra de equilibrios con las piernas colgando en forma de muda protesta. Tampoco había ventanas en la sala de entrenamiento, pero había bastante corriente y el aire era gélido, enfriando su piel sudada. Siempre había pensado que los cazadores de sombras se entrenaban vestidos con el resistente equipo de cuero, pero resultó que, en el entrenamiento realizado por Valentine, se empleaba únicamente para una formación posterior, cuando ya practicaban con armas. Para el entrenamiento que estaba realizando -ejercicios destinados a aumentar su flexibilidad, velocidad y sentido del equilibrio-, Clary iba vestida con un top y unos pantalones de yoga muy parecidos a los que se había puesto la noche anterior para intentar desafiar a Jonathan. 

El nombre de su hermano le producía escalofríos; la charla que les había dado a ambos la noche anterior le había congelado la sangre. Pensar en lo que quería de ellos, y sobre todo, de ella era terrible. Esa mañana se había despertado cuando Katerina; la misma Oscurecida que les había llevado la cena la noche anterior; entró a la habitación con el desayuno. Le había dicho que Jonathan había ordenado que cenarían juntos todas las noches, como una familia. Y que esa noche, su madre se incorporaría a ellos. No cenarían en la habitación. Sino en el "comedor principal". Clary había recordado la horrible sensación al salir de ese sitio. La opresión que había sentido en los pulmones hasta el punto de no dejarla respirar. Se había desmayado a los dos minutos de salir de allí. Mientras desayunaba, había cogido el libro de Latín que Amatis había dejado para ella el día anterior. El único idioma que conocía era el inglés. No había estudiado nada más en el colegio ni en el instituto. En cuanto tuvo uso de razón, eligió todas las optativas artísticas que pudo. Así que, al ver los distintos libros de idiomas, había extrañado todos los momentos que había pasado dibujando. Sabía que su cuaderno de arte y su caja de pinturas estaban en esa fortaleza; por algún sitio, y pensó en pedírselas a Jonathan esa noche durante la cena.

Clary miró hacia abajo y observó las sombras que se abrían por debajo de ella. ¿Dónde estaba Jace? Había ido junto con Andrew a buscar algo a la sala de armas, Andrew le había dicho que volverían en cinco minutos. Si la sorprendían sentada allí arriba Andrew se lo contaría todo a su hermano. Andrew era la persona encargada de supervisar su entrenamiento. Antes habían sido Maryse, Robert o alguno de los otros miembros del Cónclave de Nueva York hasta que encontrasen un sustituto para el antiguo tutor del Instituto, Hodge. Jace había supervisado su entrenamiento muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo había hecho, siempre se lo había tomado muy enserio. Clary se levantó y avanzó hasta el extremo de la barra de equilibrios con la mirada fija en las sombras que la luz mágica proyectaba abajo. En el suelo había un gran círculo de entrenamiento pintado en el suelo con colores vivos. Blanco y dorado; los colores de los Morgenstern; parecía una diana. 

-¿Tienes pensado quedarte todo el día allí arriba? -Jace irrumpió en el centro de la diana y levantó la vista hacia ella. Iba vestido con el equipo de lucha, no con la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaba Clary, y su cabello rubio destacaba en la negrura. Se había oscurecido levemente desde finales de verano y había adquirido un matiz de oro oscuro, algo que, en opinión de Clary, le quedaba incluso mejor. Se sentía absurdamente feliz de conocerlo ya lo bastante como para percatarse de aquellos sutiles cambios en su aspecto.

-¿Dónde está Andrew? -le gritó ella desde arriba-. ¿Lo has matado? Dime que lo has matado, por favor.

-Ha tenido que irse a una misión importante. Estoy aquí para decirte que el entrenamiento se ha cancelado; una Oscurecida vendrá a por nosotros en un rato -le respondió él, sonriente-. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres practicar volteretas?

-Todo es mejor que estudiar Latín y cenar con Jonathan. -Clary suspiró. Practicar volteretas quería decir lanzarse al vacío desde la barra y utilizar la cuerda flexible para sujetarse mientras se apoyaba en las paredes para empujarse y dar volteretas. Era el modo de aprender a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, lanzar patadas y esquivar golpes sin tener que preocuparse por la dureza del suelo y los moratones. Había visto cómo lo hacía Jace, que parecía un ángel volando por los aires, girando sobre sí mismo y revolviéndose con la preciosa elegancia de un bailarín clásico. Pero ella se retorcía como un escarabajo de la patata en cuanto veía que se acercaba al suelo, y el hecho de que en su cabeza supiese que no iba a impactar contra él, no servía de nada.

Seguía preguntándose si tenía alguna importancia que hubiese nacido cazadora de sombras; tal vez era demasiado tarde para convertirse en una más de ellos, en una que fuera plenamente operativa. Aunque en su situación, no sabía si ser una cazadora de sombras experta sería la mejor decisión. O tal vez fuese que el don que había convertido a Jace y a ella en lo que eran estaba distribuido de manera desigual entre ellos, de tal modo que él se había quedado con todos los atributos físicos y ella con... bueno, con poca cosa.

-Vamos, Clary -dijo Jace-. Salta. -Clary cerró los ojos y saltó. Se sintió por un momento suspendida en el aire, libre de cualquier cosa. Pero acto seguido la gravedad se apoderó de ella y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Recogió por instinto brazos y piernas y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La cuerda se tensó y Clary rebotó y subió hacia arriba antes de volver a caer. No abrió los ojos hasta que la velocidad aminoró y se encontró balanceándose en el extremo de la cuerda, a un metro y medio por encima de Jace, que sonreía.

-Bien -dijo Jace-. Tan elegante como la caída de un copo de nieve.

-¿He gritado? -preguntó ella con franca curiosidad-. Mientras caía, quiero decir.

-Jace movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Me extrañaría que ninguno de los Oscurecidos no haya salido corriendo a decirle a Jonathan que te estoy asesinando.

-¡Ja! Si ni siquiera puedes alcanzarme. -Lanzó una patada al aire y empezó a girar perezosamente en el mismo.

La mirada de Jace se iluminó.

-¿Quieres apostarte algo?

Clary conocía esa expresión.

-No -respondió con rapidez-. Sea lo que sea lo que vayas a hacer...

Pero ya lo había hecho. Cuando Jace actuaba con velocidad, sus movimientos eran prácticamente invisibles. Clary vio que se llevaba la mano al cinturón y a continuación sólo vio el destello de alguna cosa. Y cuando la cuerda que tenía por encima de la cabeza se partió, oyó el sonido de un tejido rasgándose. Liberada y tan sorprendida que le resultaba imposible gritar, fue a parar directamente a los brazos de Jace. El peso echó a Jace hacia atrás y ambos cayeron sobre las colchonetas del suelo, Clary encima de él. Jace le sonrió.

-Esto ha estado mucho mejor -dijo-. Ni un sólo grito.

-No he tenido oportunidad. -Estaba sin aliento, y no sólo por el impacto de la caída. Estar sentada a horcajadas encima de Jace, y sentir el cuerpo de él contra el suyo, le provocaba sequedad en la boca y aceleraba el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin tocarse de esa manera por culpa del fuego celestial. Había pensado que su reacción física a él, las reacciones físicas del uno respecto al otro, se mitigarían a medida que fueran conociéndose, pero no era así. De hecho, la cosa iba a peor cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él... o a mejor, suponía, según desde qué perspectiva se mirara la cosa.

La estaba mirando con sus ojos de color oro oscuro; se preguntó si aquel tono se había intensificado desde su encuentro en Idris con Raziel, el Ángel, a orillas del lago Lyn. Pero no podía preguntárselo a nadie, sobre todo, porque nadie había estado en esa situación. Todo el mundo de las sombras se había enterado ya de que Valentine había hecho algo más que simplemente herir a su hijo adoptivo. Había apuñalado a Jace en el corazón como parte de la ceremonia de invocación... lo había apuñalado y sujetado en sus brazos mientras moría. Por deseo de Clary, Raziel había devuelto a Jace de la muerte. La enormidad de todo ello había conseguido sobrepasar a Clary por un tiempo. Habían pensado que lo peor había pasado, y que todos los problemas habían terminado. No sabían que Jace había sido poseído, y, que por culpa del secreto que ambos mantenían, Jonathan volvería a la vida; con el propósito de crear a los Oscurecidos. Había conseguido su propósito principal, pero, por el camino, los había perdido a ambos, ella se había asegurado de eso. Pero, ¿para qué habían servido todos sus esfuerzos? Para nada, pensó amargamente; porque ahora habían vuelto al principio; e incluso peor, porque cuando estaban en el apartamento tenían un mínimo de libertad. Algo que ya no estaba disponible para ellos.

Jace le retiró a Clary el pelo de la cara.

-Bromeo -dijo-. No lo haces tan mal. Lo conseguirás. Deberías haber visto las volteretas que daba Alec al principio. Me parece que una vez se dio incluso un buen golpe en la cabeza. -Su cara expresaba el dolor que sentía al recordar a su Parabatai.

-Seguro que sí -dijo Clary-. Pero por entonces no tendría más de once años. -Lo miró de reojo-. Me imagino que tú siempre has dominado a las mil maravillas estos temas.

-Es que yo nací maravilloso. -Le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, tan levemente que ella se estremeció. Clary no dijo nada; Jace hablaba en broma, pero en cierto sentido era cierto. Jace había nacido para ser lo que ahora era. -¿Cuánto crees que le queda al Oscurecido para llegar y fastidiar nuestra diversión?

Ella le sonrió cansadamente.

-¿Hemos terminado el entrenamiento?

-Me gustaría pensar que hemos terminado con la parte obligatoria de la sesión. Aunque me apetecería practicar algunas cosas... -Se disponía a cambiar de posición cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Jonathan, con las botas de entrenamiento martilleando el suelo de madera. 

Al ver a Jace y a Clary tumbados en el suelo, enarcó las cejas.

-Besuqueándoos, por lo que veo. Se suponía que debíais estar entrenando. Por separado.

-Nadie ha dicho que pudieras entrar sin llamar, Jonathan. -Jace no se movió, sino que simplemente giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando a Jonathan con una mezcla de repulsión y enfado. Clary, sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a alisarse la ropa. Sabía que Jonathan se pondría furioso si Jace seguía por ese camino.

-Esta es la sala de entrenamiento, Jonathan. Es un espacio público. Cualquiera de mis soldados pueden entrar aquí y ver este espectáculo. Cenaremos en media hora. Clarissa, vestido blanco; y esta vez espero no tener que repetírtelo. ¿Ha quedado claro hermanita?- Jonathan la miraba con intensidad. 

-Voy a vestirme -anunció, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Esa tarde, al salir de las habitaciones se habían encontrado con un pasillo totalmente diferente. Se parecía mucho al apartamento de Valentine. Salió de la sala de entrenamiento y un Oscurecido la siguió hasta su habitación. Entró sola y se metió a la bañera.

Le resultaba incómodo estar en ese sitio; eran prisioneros, pero al mismo tiempo no. Los prisioneros no tenían ni la mitad de comodidades que ellos. Suspiró mientras se hundía en la bañera, y pensó en ahogarse. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, el rostro de su madre, de Jace, de Luke vinieron a su mente. ¿Cómo se sentirían al enterarse de su muerte? ¿Qué pensarían de ella?

Salió de la bañera secándose con una de las toallas blancas que había en el baño. Se puso la ropa interior y salió del baño. Encima de su cama había un vestido blanco con estrellas doradas. Su hermano quería que la primera vez que su madre la viese de nuevo fuese vestida como una Morgenstern. Era la mejor manera de aplastar su psique. Clary se puso el vestido. Había intentado luchar contra Jonathan la noche anterior. Pero tenía que aprender a escoger sus batallas de manera más inteligente.

Esa noche estaba preparada cuando Jonathan llamó a su puerta. Salió de su habitación sin decir una palabra ni mirarle a los ojos. -Buenas noches, hermanita. Veo que te has puesto lo que te sugerí. -dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo con ojos hambrientos-. Madre y Jonathan nos están esperando en la sala. También hay una pequeña sorpresa que creo que te va a encantar. -La sangre de Clary se congeló en sus venas. Las palabras Jonathan y sorpresa no deberían unirse nunca. Siguieron andando por el pasillo hasta que se toparon con una puerta negra. Jonathan abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Al entrar en la habitación, la escena que la esperaba era terrible. Su madre estaba sentada en el lado izquierdo de la mesa; justo al lado de la cabecera. Jace estaba sentado a su lado; los dos asientos del lado derecho de la mesa estaban vacíos. Y en la cabecera de la mesa se hallaba ni más ni menos que Valentine.

Era Valentine. Sus cabellos plateados, muy cortos, brillaban como un casco de acero pulido y su boca era dura. No había esperado volver a ver a su "padre" desde aquella noche a las orillas del lago Lyn. Parecía estar diciéndole algo a Jace, pero al ver a Clary se interrumpió en mitad de la frase. No era la clase de persona a quien se puede coger nunca realmente por sorpresa, pero ella vio un parpadeo de asombro en sus ojos.

-Clarissa. No te esperábamos -dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Jace.

Clary se había llevado las manos a la cintura en busca de _Heosphoros_. Le dolió en el alma no encontrarla en su lugar. La rabia latía con fuerza tras sus ojos igual que un tamborileo. Ya había conseguido que ese hombre muriese una vez, pero lo mataría de nuevo si era necesario. 

Jonathan la guio hacia la mesa, apartando la silla que estaba en frente de la de Jace para que se sentase. Clary miró a Jace a los ojos y él le devolvió la misma mirada de urgencia. Jocelyn los miraba a ambos con algo parecido a la preocupación, pero estaba mezclado con algo que Clary nunca había visto en los ojos de su madre. 

-Creo recordar, Clarissa, que la última vez que estuvimos en esta situación, te negaste a sentarte a la mesa. Parece ser que Jonathan te ha enseñado más modales en un día que vuestra madre en dieciséis años. -Su mirada centelleaba con diversión. Jace seguía mirándola, y, cuando Valentine miró en su dirección, bajó la mirada hasta su regazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Valentine? La última vez que te vimos, el ángel Raziel nos hizo el mayor favor posible al librarnos de ti. -Los ojos de Valentine refulgieron con auténtico odio, y sus orbes negros se desplazaron hasta Jonathan. Las siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas directamente a él.

-Parece que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Jonathan. -Volvió a mirarla, y sus palabras le helaron la sangre-. Este es mi infierno Clarissa. A los ángeles les pareció lo suficientemente benevolente desterrarme con mi familia. Parece ser que han pasado muchas cosas desde que el ángel "se libró de mí" como dices.

-Deja de llamarme así. Dejad de llamarme Clarissa, ni mi madre, ni Jace ni yo deberíamos estar aquí. Este es vuestro infierno, perfecto. Dejadnos volver a casa. 

-Todos estamos donde debemos estar. La sangre llama a la sangre, como dicen. El destino ha vuelto a traernos a esta convergencia. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, y conscientes. -Dijo mirando a Jocelyn-. Estaremos juntos aquí. Como siempre debió ser. -Clary recordó lo que había pensado la primera vez que esa frase había salido de la boca de Valentine _"Eso suena genial. Sólo tú, tu esposa comatosa, tu hijo traumatizado y tu hija que te odia a muerte. Por no mencionar que tus dos hijos tal vez estén enamorados el uno del otro. Vaya, eso suena a la perfecta reunión familiar."_ Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, tendrían que cambiar cada una de las definiciones. Valentine había sido asesinado, Jocelyn había salido de su estado comatoso, Jace no era su hermano, y... Jonathan se había sumado a la ecuación. Supuso que lo único que seguía siendo cierto de la frase era su odio hacia Valentine.

-Te lo dije una vez y volveré a repetirlo. No voy a quedarme en ninguna parte contigo, y tampoco lo van a hacer mi madre y Jace. -se limitó a decir en voz alta.

-Jocelyn y Jonathan tienen derecho a decidir por sí mismos. ¿No te parece Clarissa? No eres quien para decidir por ellos. Igual que Jocelyn no tenía derecho a decidir apartarte de lo que siempre debiste ser. ¿Cómo te sentiste la primera vez que la viste después de descubrir lo que eres? 

Clary recordaba el sentimiento. _"Desde la noche en que llegó a casa y vio que su madre había desaparecido, Clary había imaginado volverla a ver, bien y en perfecto estado de salud. Lo imaginaba tan a menudo que había adquirido la cualidad de una fotografía que había ido perdiendo el color de tanto sacarla y contemplarla. Aquellas imágenes se alzaron ante ellas ahora, a la vez que abría enormemente los ojos con incredulidad: imágenes en las que su madre, con aspecto saludable y feliz, la abrazaba, le contaba lo mucho que la había echado de menos, y le aseguraba que todo iba a ir bien a partir de entonces._

_La mujer de su imaginación se parecía muy poco a a la mujer que tenía ante ella en aquel momento. Había recordado a Jocelyn en su faceta dulce y artística, un poco bohemia, con su mono salpicado de pintura, los cabellos rojos recogidos en coletas o sujetos en alto con un lápiz en un moño desmadejado. La Jocelyn que tenía delante aparecía tan radiante y aguda como un cuchillo, los cabellos recogidos atrás con severidad, ni un mechón fuera de lugar; el negro intenso de la vestimenta hacía que el rostro luciera pálido y duro. Tampoco mostraba la expresión que Clary había imaginado: en lugar de placer había algo muy parecido al horror en el modo en que miró a Clary con esos ojos verdes tan abiertos._

_-Clary -musitó-. Tu ropa._

_Clary bajó los ojos para mirarse. Llevaba puesto el equipo de cazadora de sombras de Amatis, exactamente lo que su madre se había pasado toda la vida intentando evitar. Clary tragó saliva con fuerza y se levantó, aferrando el borde de la mesa con las manos. Podía ver lo blancos que estaban los nudillos, pero sus manos parecían desconectadas del cuerpo de algún modo, como si perteneciesen a otra persona._

_Jocelyn avanzó hacia ella, alargando los brazos._

_-Clary..._

_Y Clary se encontró retrocediendo tan precipitadamente que golpeó la encimera con la parte baja de la espalda. El dolor llameó a través de ella, pero apenas lo advirtió; miraba fijamente a su madre. Lo mismo hacía Simon, con la boca levemente abierta; también Amatis parecía acongojada._

_Isabelle se puso en pie, colocándose entre Clary y su madre. Deslizó la mano bajo el delantal, y Clary tuvo la impresión de que cuando la sacara empuñaría el delgado látigo de electrum._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? -inquirió Isabelle-. ¿Quién es usted?_

_Su voz recia titubeó ligeramente a medida que parecía advertir la expresión del rostro de Jocelyn; ésta la miraba fijamente, con la mano sobre el corazón._

_-Maryse. -La voz de Jocelyn fue apenas un susurro._

_Isabelle pareció sorprendida._

_-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi madre? -El rostro de Jocelyn se ruborizó de golpe._

_-Desde luego. Eres la hija de Maryse. Es sólo... que te pareces tanto a ella. -Bajó la mano despacio-. Soy Jocelyn Fr...Fairchild. Soy la madre de Clary._

_Isabelle sacó la mano de debajo del delantal y miró a Clary, confusa._

_-Pero usted estaba en el hospital... en Nueva York..._

_-Sí -dijo Jocelyn con voz más firme-. Pero gracias a mi hija, estoy perfectamente ahora. Y me gustaría estar un momento a solas con ella._

_-No estoy segura -dijo Amatis- de que ella quiera estar un momento a solas contigo. -Alargó la mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Jocelyn-. Se ha llevado una buena impresión..._

_Jocelyn se desasió de Amatis y avanzó hacia Clary, alargando las manos._

_-Clary..._

_Por fin Clary recuperó la voz. Era una voz fría, gélida, tan enojada que la sorprendió:_

_-¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Jocelyn?_

_Su madre se detuvo en seco y una expresión de incertidumbre asomó a su rostro._

_-Viajé a través de un Portal hasta las afueras de la ciudad en compañía de Magnus Bane. Ayer vino a verme al hospital..., trajo el antídoto. Me contó todo lo que hiciste por mí. Lo único que deseaba desde que desperté era verte... -Su voz se apagó-. Clary, ¿sucede algo?_

_-¿Por qué no me contaste nunca que tenía un hermano? -dijo ella._

_No era lo que había esperado decir, no era siquiera lo que había planeado que saliera de su boca. Pero ahí estaba._

_Jocelyn bajó las manos._

_-Pensaba que estaba muerto. Pensaba que saberlo sólo te haría daño._

_-Deja que te diga algo, mamá -repuso Clary-. Saber es mejor que no saber. Siempre._

_-Lo siento... -empezó Jocelyn._

_-¿Qué lo sientes? -Fue como si algo dentro de Clary se hubiese desgarrado y todo se vertiera al exterior, toda su amargura, su cólera contenida-. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué jamás me contaste que era una cazadora de sombras? ¿O que mi padre seguía vivo? Ah, ¿y qué hay de la parte en la que pagaste a Magnus para que me robara los recuerdos?_

_-Intentaba protegerte..._

_-Bien, ¡pues lo hiciste fatal! -La voz de Clary se elevó-. ¿Qué esperabas que iba a pasar después de que desaparecieras? De no haber sido por Jace y los demás, estaría muerta. Jamás me mostraste cómo protegerme. Jamás me contaste los peligros que existían realmente. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué si yo no podía ver los peligros, desaparecerían? -Los ojos le ardían-. Sabías que Valentine no estaba muerto. Le dijiste a Luke que creías que seguía vivo._

_-Por eso tenía que ocultarte -dijo Jocelyn-. No podía arriesgarme a dejar que Valentine supiese dónde estabas. No podía permitir que te tocara..._

_-Porque convirtió a tu primer hijo en un monstruo -replicó Clary-, y no querías que me hiciese lo mismo a mí._

_Muda por el asombro, Jocelyn no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla atónita._

_-Sí -dijo por fin-. Sí, pero eso no es todo, Clary..._

_-Me robaste los recuerdos -dijo Clary-. Me los quitaste. Me arrebataste quién era yo._

_-¡Tú no eres eso! -exclamó Jocelyn-. Jamás quise que lo fueras..._

_-¡No importa lo que tú querías! -chilló Clary-. ¡Importa quién soy! ¡Me lo quitaste todo y no tenías derecho!_

_Jocelyn estaba lívida. A los ojos de Clary afloraron lágrimas -no podía soportar ver a su madre así, verla tan dolida, y sin embargo era ella quién la hería- y sabía que si volvía a abrir la boca, pronunciaría más palabras terribles, más frases odiosas y furibundas. Se tapó la boca con una mano y salió disparada hacia el pasillo, apartando a su madre, rechazando la mano extendida de Simon. Sólo quería huir. Empujó ciegamente la puerta principal y casi cayó a la calle. Detrás de ella, alguien gritó su nombre, pero no se volvió. Corría ya."_

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Valentine. -dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su mandíbula se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron aún más negros de lo que ya eran, aunque nunca llegarían a ser remotamente parecidos a los túneles negros y sin vida de su hijo. 

-Seguimos con la deplorable y moderna costumbre de llamar a los padres por el nombre de pila. -Dijo sonando genuinamente molesto-. Ninguno de tus hermanos se ha atrevido nunca a llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

-Te repito que lo que en realidad quiero llamarte es mucho más pronunciable que tu nombre -soltó ella-. Además. Jace te ha llamado Valentine más de una vez. Y hace tiempo que descubrimos que Jace y yo, No. Somos. Hermanos.

-Creo que te equivocas, Clarissa. Jonathan y tú compartís la sangre del ángel Ithuriel, y... a vuestro padre.


End file.
